toi et moi
by kuchiki.rukia2
Summary: toi et moi...où comment le village de konoha apprit la vraie nature des relations entre Kakashi et Iruka! grande saga sur notre couple préféré en prime!YAOI! reviews please..suite de la fic .je suis là pour toi. mais peut être lue séparément..
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! me voici de retour de vacances, fraîche et dispose pour me lancer dans une nouvelle fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**_Comme le résumé le précise, cette fic s'inscrit dans la suite de « je suis là pour toi », mais les deux histoires peuvent être lues séparément. Mais si vous voulez savoir comment a débuté l'histoire entre mes deux personnages préférés, allez donc faire un tour du côté de cette fic ! (et n'hésitez pas à laisser plein de reviews !)_**

_**Bon, assez parler, place à l'histoire ! **_

_**A votre bon cœur pour les reviews bien sûr !**_

**Chapitre 1 : Saint Valentin. **

L'après-midi tirait à sa fin. Kakashi, calé contre le tronc d'un gros chêne, referma son livre fétiche et jeta un œil en direction du village paisible de Konoha. Il pouvait sentir d'ici l'effervescence qui régnait dans les rues. Les jeunes Gennins du village avaient, avec l'accord de l'Hokage, organisé une grande fête pour la Saint Valentin. Kakashi se leva et prit la direction du village, les mains dans les poches, avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Il sentit le contact d'un papier froissé contre ses doigts et sourit. L'invitation officielle à la fête, que lui avait remise Sakura le matin même. Habituellement, il aurait poliment refusé cette invitation, mais ce début d'année avait été marqué par un événement particulier. Cette années, il fêterait lui aussi la Saint Valentin.

Les enfants sortirent en courant de la salle de classe, prenant à peine le temps de saluer leur professeur au passage. Iruka était fourbu. Il avait eu du mal à assurer son cours, tant les enfants étaient impatients de participer aux derniers préparatifs de la fête. Il rassembla ses livres et prit le chemin de son appartement. Malgré la fatigue, il fit quand même un détour par la rue commerçante de Konoha, qui était à cette heure remplie d'une foule enthousiaste. Les boutiques étaient décorées d'innombrables cœurs et autres cupidons aux joues roses, et aux flèches de carton prêtes à faire mouche. Iruka entra dans la papeterie et se dirigea vers le présentoir des cartes de Saint Valentin, bien en évidence au centre de la boutique. _Rien de tel pour passer inaperçu ! _se dit le jeune homme en soupirant. Il fit son choix rapidement et s'apprêtait à aller payer à la caisse quand une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter :

- Iruka sensei !

Se retournant, le ninja reconnut la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, qui le regardait d'un air malicieux. _Bon, je crois que c'est mort ! elle a vu la carte. C'est bien ma veine de tomber sur cette bavarde d'Ino !_

- vous faites des emplettes de dernière minute avant la fête de ce soir ? reprit la jeune fille. Elle est jolie la carte que vous avez choisie. C'est pour votre amoureuse ? ajouta-t-elle en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

- je…euh…oui ! furent les seuls mots que le ninja écarlate parvint à bredouiller. Je dois y aller, à ce soir ! ajouta-t-il en se précipitant vers la caisse, pour échapper à l'interrogatoire en règle qu'Ino s'apprêtait à lui faire subir. _Ouf ! je l'ai échappé belle !_

Il reprit le chemin de son domicile, quand son regard fut attiré par la vitrine alléchante du chocolatier, où s'amoncelaient gâteaux et chocolats et forme de cœurs, confectionnés spécialement pour l'occasion. _Je vais encore être ridicule !_ pensa-t-il en poursuivant sa route. Mais quelques mètres plus loin, il fit demi-tour, le sourire aux lèvres. Après tout, son amour lui répétait sans cesse qu'il adorait son côté « fleur bleue ».Le tintement d'une clochette et les effluves chocolatées accueillirent le ninja tout joyeux à l'intérieur de la boutique.

La fête battait son plein. Au centre de la salle des fêtes, de nombreux couples enlacés dansaient au son d'un slow langoureux. Naruto et Choji refusaient de bouger de leur place de choix à côté du buffet. Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal d'échapper à une nuée de filles en délire, au premier rang desquelles Sakura et Ino. Dans in coin de la pièce, Kakashi était affalé sur un canapé moelleux, et prêtait une oreille distraite au discours sur les joies de l'amour que Gai lui faisait subir depuis dix bonnes minutes.

- tu vois, Kakashi, ce qui est beau dans l'amour, ce sont toutes les petites attentions quotidiennes, les petits mots affectueux laissés sur le frigo, les « je t'aime » murmurés au creux de l'oreille, les…tu m'écoutes ?

- mmmhhh…répondit le ninja-copieur, le regard fixé sur un groupe au fond de la pièce.

Gai regarda dans la même direction et reconnut Anko et Kurenai, en grande discussion avec Sakura (qui avait enfin lâché Sasuke), Hinata et Iruka. Gai reprit alors d'un ton taquin :

- je vois, Anko ou Kurenai ?

- einh ? répondit Kakashi, interrogatif.

- tu craques pour Anko ou pour Kurenai ? Tu n'es quand même pas assez pervers pour t'intéresser à Sakura ou Hinata ! reprit Gai dans un rire.

- pfff, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes mon pauvre Gai ? Tu devrais arrêter le sake pour ce soir !

- ouais c'est ça. Avec la tête toute transie d'amour que tu me fais là, tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire que….

Mais Kakashi le coupa sèchement :

- je vais prendre un peu l'air. A plus tard !

Et le ninja disparut en un instant, laissant un Gai mi-amusé, mi-surpris de la réaction de son éternel rival. _Serait-il possible que notre légendaire ninja-copieur soit amoureux ?_

Allongé sur le toit de la salle des fêtes, Kakashi contemplait les étoiles. Il pouvait entendre d'ici les échos de la soirée qui battait son plein. Il s'apprêtait à sortir son livre fétiche de sa poche quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Aussitôt sur ses gardes, sa main se porta vers sa poche de kunais. Mais il interrompit son geste quand il reconnut la voix derrière lui :

- je te cherche depuis une demi-heure murmura la voix, Gai m'a dit que je te trouverai là.

Kakashi se retourna et sourit au ninja.

- j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de m'éloigner un peu du bruit (_et de Gai !)_. Je me suis dit que tu finirais bien par me trouver

- et je t'ai trouvé ! répliqua Iruka en riant. Le ninja s'assit tout contre Kakashi, qui l'entoura de ses bras. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans rien dire. Puis Iruka brisa le silence. En tendant un petit paquet à Kakashi, il lui sussurra à l'oreille :

- Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Kakashi-kun !

Le ninja-copieur sourit, et entreprit de déballer son cadeau. Il trouva à l'intérieur du paquet deux petits cœurs en chocolats collés l'un à l'autre. Visiblement très ému, il attira Iruka contre lui et le serra fort, bredouillant un merci à son oreille. Relâchant son étreinte, Kakashi attrapa la friandise et, laissant tomber son masque, la déposa délicatement sur sa langue. Iruka fronça les sourcils :

- tu ne partages pas ? Egoïste ! dit le ninja à la cicatrice en riant.

- mais bien sûr que si. Viens chercher ta part ! répondit le ninja-copieur taquin.

Iruka ne se laissa pas prier. Il plaqua brusquement Kakashi contre le toit, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement. Et il l'embrassa avidement. Leurs langues se frôlèrent, se caressèrent, s'enroulèrent l'une à l'autre, les deux cœurs fondus donnant un goût sucré à leur baiser. Ils ne se séparèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle. Kakashi sentit le souffle chaud de son ami dans son cou. Il le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il entendit alors Iruka murmurer à son oreille :

- chez toi ou chez moi ?

- chez moi !

Et les deux ninjas disparurent dans un pof de fumée, laissant derrière eux la musique et les rires de la fête.

Les quatre compères, alignés en rang d'oignon le long du mur, étaient en train de soulager une envie pressante, quand l'un d'eux montra du doigt le toit voisin.

- re..regardez, il y a des gens là haut ! essaya-t-il de bégayer d'une voix plus qu'ébrieuse.

- mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, de toute façon on est trop bourré pour …

- mais si, reprit une troisième voix, il y a deux personnes…et elles s'embrassent….Wouhou, les amoureux !

- bon allez les gars, on rentre maintenant ! conclut une quatrième voix qui semblait beaucoup moins modifiée par l'alcool que les autres. Laissant passer ses amis devant, le vieux Nara jeta un coup d'œil curieux vers le toit. Il vit deux ombres qu'il reconnut instantanément (après tout, les ombres étaient le domaine du clan Nara !). Gêné d'avoir saisi ce moment d'intimité, il se dépêcha de rentrer dans la salle des fêtes, où déjà ses amis l'attendaient avec des bouteilles de sake pleines à la main.

Kakashi déposa doucement Iruka sur le sol, devant la petite table du salon. Le ninja à la cicatrice avait obtenu de se faire porter sur le dos de son ami jusqu'à l'appartement. Il adorait faire ça, mais les occasions étaient bien rares. En effet, se balader sur le dos de Kakashi en plein jour à Konoha aurait été fortement incongru.

- tu as soif ? je vais chercher des verres, dit Kakashi en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Iruka, qui commençait à bailler de plus en plus, aperçut sur la table une enveloppe avec son nom écrit dessus. Il reconnut l'écriture de Kakashi et son visage s'illumina. Il saisit l'enveloppe, la décacheta, mais fut surpris de ne trouver à l'intérieur q'une simple feuille blanche. Il la retourna dans tous les sens, mais la feuille était bel et bien vierge. Il posa un regard interrogateur sur Kakashi, qui venait de s'asseoir en face de lui.

- c'est ta carte de Saint Valentin, Iruka-kun ! dit le ninja en prenant un air encore plus mystérieux que d'habitude.

- mais tu n'as rien écrit dessus ! répliqua le jeune homme visiblement chagriné.

- bien sûr que si ! tu es un chounin Iruka, soi perspicace ! répliqua le ninja-copieur malicieux.

Iruka resta quelques minutes silencieux, dubitatif, tournant et retournant la feuille entre des doigts. L'examinant pour la quinzième fois au moins, il remarqua enfin une petite tache transparente dans un coin de la feuille. Il approcha la page de ses yeux, mais ce fut son nez qui lui donna la solution. Il avait reconnu l'odeur du citron, et venait de comprendre l'astuce.

- de l'encre sympathique ! tu as utilisé du jus de citron pour écrire ! s'écria le ninja d'un air triomphant.

Kakashi lui sourit tendrement. L'enthousiasme d'Iruka était l'une de ses nombreuses qualités qui le faisait complètement craquer.

Iruka effectua une série de signes, et une flammèche bleue apparut au creux de sa main. Passant la feuille au dessus de la flamme ; il vit en quelques secondes apparaître des lettres brunes. Le message était court. Deux simples mots au centre de la feuilles :

« je t'aime »

Les mains d'Iruka tremblèrent, la flamme s'éteignit et la feuille tomba au sol. Les yeux embués de larmes, c'est un Iruka complètement submergé par ses émotions qui se précipité dans les bras de son amour. C'était la première fois que Kakashi lui exprimait ses sentiments, la première fois qu'il lui disait « je t'aime ». La première fois depuis que leur relation avait commencé il y avait déjà six moi de cela.

- moi aussi je t'aime, murmura le ninja. Je suis tellement heureux avec toi !

Kakashi effleura le visage d'Iruka su bout des lèvres, et le souleva délicatement. Il le porta ainsi jusqu'au lit, et commença à le déshabiller, en prenant soin de ne faire aucun geste brusque. Il avait imaginé cette soirée cent fois dans sa tête. Ce qu'il dirait, ce qu'il ferait. Il voulait que cette première Saint Valentin soit parfaite et inoubliable pour Iruka. Et voir son amant à la fois si aimant et si fragile le remplissait de bonheur. Cette nuit-là, Kakashi lui fit l'amour le plus tendrement du monde. Et Iruka fut comblé de caresses et de plaisir.

Iruka se réveilla le lendemain, dans les bras de son amant, encore tout étourdi par la magnifique nuit qu'il venait de passer. Balayant les mèches argentées qui recouvraient, éparses, le visage de Kakashi, il déposa un baiser sur le nez du ninja-copieur. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

- bonjour, amour ! dit Iruka dans un sourire.

- bonjour ! lui répondit une voix encore ensommeillée. Kakashi s'étira de tout son long, et attrapa la taille d'Iruka pour le plaquer contre lui. Plongeant son regard au plus profond d'Iruka, le ninja reprit un peu plus fort :

- bonjour, Iruka-kun chéri….que j'aime de tout mon cœur !


	2. Chapter 2

Euh… tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser…ça fait un an que j'ai laissé cette fic en plan.. oui je sais, un an ! c'est énorme ! mais j'ai été très très très occupée. Mais je reviens (enfin !) avec plein d'idées pour poursuivre cette histoire, avec en « guest stars » comme d'habitude mon couple préféré (mais un peu plus centré sur Kakashi ).

En espérant que cela vous plaise…

Ce chapitre est une petite transition avant de nous lancer dans histoire qui risque de nous mener dans un bon nombre de chapitres lol. Vous voilà prévenus .

Un dernier petit mot à l'intention de Hana Uchiwa et Aalynn : merci pour vos reviews ! j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant.

Et comme toujours, à votre bon cœur pour les reviews

**Chapitre 2 : la honte !**

La sonnerie retentit et les enfants se ruèrent sur la sortie dans les rires et les cris, sans même attendre l'autorisation de leur sensei. Il faut dire que l'arrivée des beaux jours rendait les aspirants ninjas plus attirés par les parties de cache-cache que par les heures d'études théoriques en classe.

Encore une journée de classe harassante. Et arrivé le matin fatigué d'avance n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il faut dire que Kakashi était plus qu'en forme en ce moment, et les dernières nuits avaient été assez sportives. Mais n'imaginez pas qu'Iruka soit du genre à s'en plaindre. Il avait même commencé à lire Icha Icha Paradise ! Si si, vous avez bien lu, Iruka ! le gentil sensei ! lisant Icha Icha !

Le ninja à la cicatrice se dirigea d'un pas las vers la salle des missions. Encore une heure de service avant un repos bien mérité. Et surtout avant de retrouver son chéri. La simple pensée de « son » ninja (Iruka était en effet devenu un brin possessif envers le ninja-copieur) fit monter en lui une vague de désir (notamment au niveau d'une certaine partie de son anatomie), qu'il s'empressa d'enfouir dans un coin de son esprit. _Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça !_ Mais Iruka était tout simplement heureux. Sa vie avait pris un tournant particulier depuis voilà presque une année. Un an déjà ! Et son amour pour le ninja-copieur n'avait pas faibli d'un pouce. Il avait même grandi au fur et à mesure qu'il avait découvert les multiples petites facettes de Kakashi. En prive celui-ci, loin de sa désinvolture habituelle, s'était révélé être très attentionné et tendre, ce qu'il exprimait de mille manières. Un petit mot sur l'oreiller, un cœur tracé sur un cookie (le gâteau préféré d'Iruka, dont Kakashi maîtrisait la recette à la perfection). Sans compter qu'il était un amant très doué et inventif ! _Merci Icha Icha !_

Tout à ses pensées, Iruka entra dans la salle des missions, et sentit immédiatement tous les regards se tourner vers lui. Mi-embarrassé mi-intrigué par ce soudain intérêt, il alla s'installer à son bureau habituel.

Un silence pesant flottait dans l'atmosphère depuis une bonne demi-heure, quand Genma lança d'un ton innocent :

«Tu as l'air crevé, Iruka : Ils sont si terribles que ça tes mioches ? «

Levant les yeux du rapport qu'il était en train de lire, Iruka lui répondit en souriant (comme toujours quand il parlait de ses étudiants) :

« ils sont pleins d'énergie. Mais c'est normal pour leur âge ! il faut juste les canaliser un peu. Je crois qu'il y a plein d'éléments très prometteurs cette année ! »

« tu dis ça tous les ans » lui rétorqua Shizune dans un rire.

« en tout cas, ils ont l'air de te mettre sur les rotules » reprit Genma, « à moins que ce ne soit autre chose… ». Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, envoyant au passage un regard qui semblait en dire long à Raidou.

Ceci eut pour effet de provoquer un gloussement de la part de ce-dernier. Iruka sentit immédiatement ses joues s'enflammer. _Non, ils ne peuvent pas être au courant…_Iruka n'avait pas l'intention de s'aventurer sur ce terrain TRES glissant, surtout avec Genma et Raidou, et préféra ne pas relever, replongeant son nez dans ses papiers. Malheureusement pour lui, Genma, avec sa délicatesse légendaire, trouva très drôle d'ajouter :

« c'est ça aussi, de faire des folies de son corps toutes les nuits. Surtout que les murs sont fins dans nos appart… »

Cette fois Shizune et Raidou partirent d'un grand éclat de rire, avec un Genma tout fier de son petit effet. Iruka, quant à lui, vira au rouge écarlate, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire. _Merde ! bâtard de Kakashi! Si tu ne prenait pas un malin plaisir à me faire crier aussi!_ Iruka restait là, muet devant ce coup asséné par Genma, en espérant sincèrement ne pas avoir crié le nom de son amant.

C'est le moment que choisirent Kurenaï et Asuma pour entrer dans la salle, avec trois ninjas hilares. Iruka voulut saisir l'occasion pour détourner cette petite conversation plus que gênante. Il s'apprêtait à demander aux deux sensei des nouvelles de leurs teams respectives, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Car déjà Asuma demandait :

« qu'est ce qui vous met de si bonne humeur les gars ? «

N'ayant cure du regard noir que lui jeta Iruka, Genma balança crânement avec un grand sourire :

« Rien de spécial, on parlait juste des histoires de cul d'Iruka ».

Iruka, s'il avait pu récupérer l'état de ses jambes à ce moment même, se serait enfui en courant. Mais à cet instant, il avait littéralement les deux jambes sciées par les paroles crues de Genma. Et Asuma ne trouva pas mieux que de rajouter :

« hum, d'après ce que j'ai entendu la nuit dernière, j'imagine en effet que ça doit être assez rock'n'roll ». Ce qui provoqua une fois de plus l'hilarité générale, et un Iruka au 36e dessous.

_Même Asuma a entendu ? mais il habite trois étages au dessus !_

Iruka, au bord de l'asphyxie, jeta un regard implorant vers Kurenaï. La jeune kunoichi était bien connue pour ne pas aimer que l'on se mêle des affaires privées des autres. Et là, Iruka reçut le coup de grâce :

« il faut bien avouer qu'ils sont mignons nos deux tourtereaux, à se cacher comme des ados ! » lança-t-elle d'un air narquois. _Ils savent tout ! oh non j'y crois pas ! ils savent tout !_

Tous les ninjas présents, excepté Iruka (mais était-ce nécessaire de le préciser) riaient à chaudes larmes quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Iruka, qui se cachait depuis le début du débat derrière ses rapports, reconnut sans même lever les yeux l'aura du nouvel arrivant.

_Merci mon dieu !_ pensa-t-il en lançant un regard désespéré à Kakashi. Le ninja-copieur lança un de ses regards qui donnent froid dans le dos à Genma, et tout e la salle comprit qu'il avait entendu au moins une bonne partie de la conversation. Il marcha nochalamment (comme d'habitude) jusqu'au bureau de son amoureux (ben voui maintenant que tout le monde le sait, plus la peine de tournée autour du pot) et lui adressa un sourire qu'il voulait le plus rassurant possible. Sans se retourner il dit alors :

« Shizune, Genma, apparemment vous n'avez pas trop de boulot. Je suppose que ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous enlève Iruka-sensei un peu avant l'heure. »

Déjà sa main sur l'épaule du jeune professeur pour le guider vers la sortie, il ajouta juste avant de sortir de la pièce :

« j'ai besoin de lui pour prendre soin d'un tourtereau fatigué par une longue journée d'entraînement ».

Voilà qui était dit, il avait bien entendu la conversation. Un long moment de silence passa dans la salle des missions, bientôt rompu par Genma :

« oups, je crois qu'on a été un peu fort sur ce coup-là » dit-il dans un sourire un peu inquiet.

« je sens que Kakashi va nous faire payer ça » ajouta Asuma en allumant une cigarette.

La première chose que fit Iruka en arrivant dans son appartement fut de fermer la porte à clé et de tirer tous les volets.

Puis il s'effondra sur son futon et des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues encore rouges, mais cette fois plus de colère que de gêne. Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer. Son premier réflexe fut de s'écarter

« tout est de ta faute ! à toujours vouloir m'entendre crier pendant qu'on… » mais il ne finit pas la fin de sa phrase, et se retournant d'un geste brusque, il enfouit sa tête contre la poitrine de son compagnon, laissant exploser un flot de sanglots.

« voilà mon cœur, c'est fini. Ils voulaient juste te taquiner. Ils ne… »

« je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de toute ma vie ! » réussit à émettre Iruka entre deux sanglots.

« je ne pense pas qu'ils voulaient sincèrement se moquer de toi. Ce sont nos amis. Genma sait bien que tu es très sensible aux taquineries, et il en profite. Je reconnais que là, ils y ont été un peu fort. »

« si Genma est au courant, alors tout le village doit déjà l'être aussi ! » reprit Iruka « qu'est ce que je vais dire à Naruto ? et les parents de mes élèves… »

« Iruka » l'interrompit Kakashi « Iruka regarde-moi, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

« oui bien sûr » répondit le ninja d'une voix étouffée.

« et bien moi aussi je t'aime. De tout mon cœur. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée au monde. Et personne dans ce village n'est assez bête pour ne pas comprendre ça. Naruto sera heureux s'il sait que tu es heureux avec moi. Et les parents de tes élèves n'ont strictement rien à dire sur ta vie privée, ça n'a rien à voir avec tes capacités de professeur . »

Iruka acquiesça timidement.

« à notre retour du pays des neiges (se référer à la fanfic « je suis là pour toi »), rappelles-moi ce que tsunade-sama nous a dit »

« qu'on ne tiendrait pas très longtemps à se cacher »

« et ? »

« et qu'on formait un beau couple »

« et ? »

« et qu'on avait le droit d'être heureux tout les deux et de le montrer »

« et bien voilà, on y est ! on a caché ce secret depuis presque un an, et je sais que tu en souffres. Moi aussi j'en souffres. J'ai envie de crier au monde entier que je t'aime. Mais Kurenaï avait raison sur un point : à partir de maintenant on va arrêter de se comporter comme des ados. De toute façon tout le monde est au courant, alors… finalement on devrai remercier Genma, grâce à lui on ne va pas être obligé de faire une annonce officielle ! » termina Kakashi dans un rire.

« n'exagère pas quand même ! » répondit Iruka en séchant les dernières larmes de ses joues (_décidément tu trouves toujours les mots justes pour me réconforter ! je t'aime Kakashi !_) « la prochaine fois que je croise ce bâtard, je lui balance une série de shurikens dans les fesses. Je t'assures qu'il ne pourra plus s'asseoir pendant une semaine ! »

Kakashi sourit à son amant et, après lui avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur le nez, commença à se lever pour aller préparer le dîner. Mais un main le retint par la hanche.

« Kakashi… »

« Oui ? »

« fais-moi l'amour…maintenant ! »

Kakashi se mit à rire et, basculant de tout son poids au-dessus d'Iruka, lui susurra à l'oreille :

« d'accord ! mais je veux t'entendre hurler de plaisir ».

Et ceci lui valut une grande baffe derrière la tête, suivie d'une série de bisous et de caresses, et de plein d'autres choses censurées.

Voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ! me suis bien amusée à écrire cette partie ! maintenant que tout le monde est au courant pour nos deux amoureux, leur vie va être plus simple…quoi que, je crois qu'ils ne s'attendent pas du tout à ce qui va leur arriver, les pauv' choux !

A bientôt pour la suite !

Ps : j'adore les reviews, vous le saviez ? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Kikoo ! me revoilà, et pour une fois assez rapidement lol !

Pas de longs commentaires, juste un petit mot pour THEALIE : voilà la suite , j'espère qu'elle te plaira (et merci pour ta review)

Comme d'hab, à votre bon cœur pour les reviews (plein, une montagne, un océan de reviews loooooooooool…ça y est je deviens dingue, c'est juste qu'il fait chaud à Konoha en ce moment…et des Kakashi et Iruka en maillot de part en sifflotant)

**Chapitre3 : la marque. **

Un soleil de plomb assommait Konoha depuis trois jours. Kakashi avait tout naturellement proposé à Iruka d'aller piquer une tête dans le lac. Iruka avait d'abord rechigné, prétextant que tout le monde devait s'être donné rendez-vous là bas, et qu'ils ne pourraient probablement pas mettre ne serait-ce qu'un orteil dans l'eau. Le ninja-copieur savait bien que cela cachait autre chose. Iruka avait une réelle difficulté à s'afficher en public avec son compagnon, même si tout le village était maintenant au courant grâce à Genma. Mais Kakashi n'en était pas vexé, sachant bien qu'Iruka pouvait être d'une timidité presque maladive. D'autant qu'afficher son amour était une chose, mais affirmer son homosexualité en était une autre ! Pourtant rien de ce qu'Iruka avait craint ne s'était produit. Naruto, bien que surpris sur le moment, avait plutôt bien réagi, non sans avoir menacé Kakashi de lui botter le train s'il s'avisait de faire souffrir SON Iruka-sensei. préféré. La plupart des parents d'élèves avaient été ravis d'apprendre que le jeune homme avait (enfin !) trouvé quelqu'un. Dans l'histoire, il s'était quand même mis à dos quelques mamans, qui semblaient vouer un culte à l'attirant ninja-copieur (_et oui ! c'est moi qui l'ai eu les filles !)_. Les enfants eux-mêmes s'étaient enthousiasmé, au point de poser des questions, naïves pour leur âge, mais tout de même franchement gênantes ! _( je sens que vous voulez des exemples : vous vous faites des bisous ? quand est-ce que vous allez avoir un bébé ? …)_.

Une semaine s'était passée depuis l'incident avec Genma. Celui-ci, depuis, évitait soigneusement les deux ninjas, son postérieur frémissant à chaque rencontre fortuite avec l'un ou l'autre des deux amants. (car Iruka avait bel et bien mis sa menace à exécution, et ce avec un résultat plus qu'à la hauteur de ses espérances : une demi-douzaine de shurikens avaient en effet atteint leur cible). Depuis, les autres ninjas faisaient également profil bas. Tous juste osaient-ils esquisser de timides sourires quand ils croisaient Iruka et Kakashi. Il faut dire que Tsunade en avait rajouté une couche, en menaçant de confier à Ibiki le premier ninja qui oserait encore « taquiner » les amoureux.

C'est donc pas une (très) chaude journée d'été que Kakashi traîna Iruka jusqu'au lac de Konoha, une main tenant son petit livre orange préféré, et l'autre serrant fermement la main de son chéri (_pas question qu'il se défile cette fois !_).

Une humeur joyeuse régnait au plan d'eau, évidemment bondé. Personne ne prêta vraiment attention aux deux nouveaux arrivants. Iruka adressa un regard gratifiant à son ninja-copieur quand celui-ci l'entraîna dans un coin tranquille, un peu à l'écart de la foule.

Pendant qu'Iruka installait deux serviettes sur le sable chaud, Kakashi s'éclipsa discrètement. Iruka n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter que déjà le jounin revenait, avec à la main deux cornets.

« chocolat-caramel ! » s'écria-t-il en tendant une des glaces à son chéri.

Iruka, tout en léchant sa glace, commença à se détendre.

« tu sais que tu es très sexy quand tu lèches ta glace comme ça ! » reprit Kakashi d'un air taquin. L'allusion manifeste fit rougir Iruka en un instant.

« pervers ! »

« moi ? » reprit innocemment (autant dire qu'il n'était pas crédible) Kakashi « je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler ! Je parle de ta façon de LECHER ta glace et toi tu me traites de pervers ! c'était juste que tu avais l'air de drôlement aimer ça… » conclut le ninja avant de piquer un fou-rire magistral.

Iruka s'apprêtait à traiter Kakashi d'idiot (ce qui était assez fréquent il faut l'avouer) quand il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Anko.

« salut les gars ! ça vous dirait de faire un volley ? Il nous manque justement deux joueurs ! » dit-elle en montrant un petit groupe attroupé devant le filet. Iruka reconnut Genma, et se dit qu'un bon smash dans la tête pourrait lui passer définitivement l'envie de le taquiner. Il y avait aussi Gaï (_fais chier il va encore vouloir qu'on fasse un défi stupide !_), Asuma et Kurenaï (_en bikini sexy, ouahhhhh elle est canon ! ah oui c'est vrai, je préfère les garçons !_) et Shizune. Les garçons rejoignirent le petit groupe, et l'après-midi se passa ainsi, dans les rires et les jeux. Kakashi était ravi de voir son Iruka détendu et heureux. Après s'être débarrassé de Gaï (en gagnant son 143e duel : un concours d'apnée), il rejoignit Iruka qui faisait la planche au milieu du lac. Celui-ci, qui avait senti arriver son amant, se redressa et offrit un sourire radieux au jounin. Des perles d'eau faisaient scintiller ses cheveux bruns. Dans la lumière du soleil qui commençait déjà à décliner, il était simplement magnifique. Kakashi ne put résister, et enlaçant son amoureux, l'embrassa avec entrain. A son étonnement, Iruka ne tenta pas de se dérober, malgré la foule potentielle des spectateurs autour d'eux. Au contraire, il fit durer le baiser, s'octroyant même le plaisir d'explorer avec se langue la bouche tant désirée de son amant.

Et c'est main dans la main et sans raser les murs, que les deux ninjas repartirent en direction de leur petit nid d'amour (à savoir l'appartement d'Iruka).

Allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, Kakashi relisait tranquillement l'un de ses passages préférés d'Icha.

« Iruka ? »

« mhhh… » répondit le chunin affairé dans la cuisine.

« on devrait essayer ça ce soir » reprit Kakashi en levant son livre pour qu'Iruka puisse voir l'image, d'un ton qu'il voulait le plus neutre possible (_pour ne pas gâcher l'effet de surprise, et son virage à l'écarlate…Attention : trois, deux, un…_)

« d'accord » répondit simplement le jeune homme (_mouahahahah, je m'entraîne depuis des jours pour pouvoir répondre crânement à tes insinuations pervers, et sans rougir Monsieur !)_

« mais c'est moi qui me mets au-dessus » conclut-il d'une voix naturelle (_et là c'est le coup de grâce pour le ninja-copieur !_). Puis il éclata de rire. Décidément cette petite escapade l'avait rendu d'humeur joviale. Devant le silence qui suivit, Iruka risqua un œil vers le canapé (_me dites pas que j'ai réussi à choquer mon pervers de Kakashi !_). L'autre ninja ne bougeait pas.

« Kakashi ? ». Pas de réponse.

« Kakashi ? quelque chose ne va pas ? » reprit Iruka d'un ton un peu inquiet. En effet le ninja copieur se tenait la tête entre les mains, dans un mutisme qui commençait à durer.

Iruka traversa le salon en moins de deux, S'agenouillant près de Kakashi, il saisit son visage entre ses deux mains et le força à lui faire face. Il ne put cependant réprimer un « oh, mon dieu ! » de surprise.

Le visage de Kakashi était crispé de douleur, des larmes coulaient même sur ses joues.

« ça…brûle » émit avec peine le jounin, en montrant sa joue droite. Aussitôt Iruka arracha le masque de son ami. Et il s'immobilisa interloqué.

« Kakashi, tu as…une marque »

Le chunin reprit rapidement ses esprits et se précipita pour chercher un kit de soins. Après avoir passé une compresse froide sur la joue de Kakashi et lui avoir fait avalé plusieurs cachets contre la douleur, le jounin eut l'air de se sentir mieux. Examinant la marque, Iruka dit à Kakashi :

« on dirait une brûlure, mais elle n'a pas pu apparaître comme ça d'un coup ! c'est bizarre, on dirait que ça a la forme d'un… flocon de neige! »

« je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais en tout cas ça fait un mal de chien » lui répondit Kakashi.

« tu n'as plus mal maintenant ? on va attendre jusqu'à demain. Et si la marque est toujours là, on ira directement voir Tsunade-sama. Je vais t'aider à te coucher et tu vas bien te reposer, c'est compris ? » reprit Iruka en serrant son compagnon contre sa poitrine.

« je suis désolé, Ruka-kun, mais je crois que tu vas devoir patienter un peu avant de tenter cette position » Mais Kakashi s'interrompit rapidement devant la douleur qui revenait.

« tu sais bien que je suis très patient » lui répondit Iruka d'un ton moqueur « allez maintenant tais-toi et dors ! je veille sur toi ».

Le lendemain, Kakashi fut réveillé par une douleur lancinante à la joue. Repoussant délicatement le bras qui lui barrait la poitrine, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains un peu groggy. Face au miroir, c'est là qu'il la vit pour la première fois. Une marque d'à peine 1 centimètre, en forme de flocon, qui avait pris pendant la nuit une couleur bleutée scintillante. Comme un flocon de cristal incrusté dans sa peau. Il la toucha du bout du doigt, et senti une décharge fulgurante à son contact. Il crut aussi entendre des mots au fond de sa tête. « tu es le loup blanc »… « ta destinée »…Kakashi se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de perdre la tête.

Les deux ninjas se trouvaient face au 5e Hokage. Iruka lui avait rapidement relaté les événements de la veille. Kakashi se dandinait sur sa chaise, en essayant tant bien que mal de maîtriser la douleur qui tenaillait sa joue. Bizarrement, Tsunade n'avait pas l'air particulièrement surprise. Par contre Iruka crut déceler une certaine part d'angoisse dans son regard. Après de longues minutes de silence, l'Hokage s'adressa à Kakashi :

« Kakashi-kun (_merde ça doit pas être bon, la dernière fois qu'elle m'a appelé comme ça, c'était juste après la mort de mon père !)_, il est temps que je te parle de certaines choses. Des informations que les Hokages se sont transmis dans le secret…et qui concernent tes véritables origines »

Iruka sentit son ventre se nouer.

FIN.

Mouahahah ! c'est une fin comme je les aime, qui laisse plein de suspense. Ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive très bientôt.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos reviews ! Cette fic sera assez longue, et elle mettra en scène de nombreux personnages (pas encore définis pour l'instant, ça dépend de mon inspiration). Si vous avez envie de voir apparaître un perso particulier, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, et je tâcherai de l'introduire dans ma fic

Gros kissous à tous mes lecteurs


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo ! après pas mal de taff et quelques exams, me voilà de retour pour la suite !**

**Trêve de bavardages, allons directement à l'essentiel **

**(juste un petit hello à CordonsBleu : je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent toujours kissou )**

**et comme d'hab, à votre bon cœur pour les reviews. **

**Chapitre 4 : les étrangers. **

Il la vit s'adresser à lui, mais n'entendit pas ses mots. Quelques phrases résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête, comme un écho ne voulant pas s'arrêter. Incapable de bouger, encore moins de parler, il restait là, simplement abasourdi. Une main se posa sur son bras, qui le fit sursauter. Son regard croisa des yeux bruns embués de larmes, qu'il reconnut à peine. Dans un élan de lucidité, il trouva la force de former quelques signes, et disparut dans un écran de fumée.

« Kakashi… » fit doucement Iruka. Mais celui-ci s'était déjà évaporé. Le jeune chunnin se tourna alors vers Tsunade, et fondit en larmes. Aussitôt une étreinte maternelle l'enveloppa. Il n'opposa aucune résistance, pleurant de tout son saoul dans les bras de son Hokage.

« Il va plus que jamais avoir besoin de toi, Iruka-kun » lui murmura Tsunade, « tu dois être fort, pour lui ».

« pourquoi ? « répondit Iruka, « pourquoi lui avoir caché la vérité si longtemps ? Et pourquoi se manifestent-ils maintenant ? Je ne les laisserai pas l'emmener ! Je ne laisserai jamais personne nous séparer ! je les tuerai de mes propres mains s'il le faut ! Ne croyez-vous pas que Kakashi n'a pas assez souffert comme ça dans sa vie ? »

« Iruka-kun, je sais que tu trouves cela injuste et douloureux. Mais le destin nous rattrape toujours. Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Mais crois-moi, cela ne sert à rien de s'élever contre le destin. Il faut apprendre à composer avec. C'est ce que va faire Kakashi, avec ton aide. Il va devoir prendre de dures décisions, mais tu seras à ses côtés… »

« je…je n'aurai pas la force de… »

« t utrouveras la force, Iruka, tu trouveras la force d'accepter les choix de Kakashi, même si cela doit te rendre malheureux, parce que tu sais combien il t'aime, et que moi je sais combien tu l'aime ».

Malgré la chaleur du jour, il était glacé jusqu'au sang. La douleur lancinante de sa joue droite n'était rien à côté de celle qui lui broyait les entrailles. Les mêmes mots lui revenaient sans cesse dans la tête.

« tu n'es pas né à Konoha »… »ils te réclameraient un jour »… »viendraient te chercher »… et ce mot implacable, comme une sentence : « ta destinée »…

Kakashi se forçait à croire que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Et Iruka lui offrirait son maintenant traditionnel baiser matinal sur le nez. Et il arriverait en retard à l'entraînement, et Naruto et Sakura lui hurleraient dessus. Comme toujours. Il sentit une présence, la reconnut aussitôt. Et en voyant son Iruka le visage gonflé par les larmes, il comprit que tout cela était bien réel. Le jounin, si vaillant au combat et tout génie soit-il, sut à cet instant que cette bataille était perdue d'avance.

Comme Tsunade l'avait prévu, ils ne perdirent pas de temps. Une délégation officielle du pays des glaces demanda audience auprès de l'Hokage de Konoha le lendemain matin. Leurs arrivée au village n'était pas passée inaperçue. Trois hommes et deux femmes, arborant des kimonos d'une blancheur immaculée, avec dans le dos un emblème finement brodé : un flocon bleu piqueté d'argent. Ces inconnus ne portaient pas de bandeau frontal, qui aurait marqué une quelconque appartenance à un village caché. En fait tous avaient entendu parlé du pays des glaces, mais beaucoup considéraient les récits le concernant comme des légendes. Jamais on n'avait vu de ninjas se disant du pays des glaces. On savait bien que des gens vivaient au-delà des montagnes, mais tous pensaient qu'ils ne s'agissait que de simples bergers reclus. L'arrivée des étrangers suscita donc un grand intérêt de la part de toute la petite communauté du pays du feu. Les 5 étrangers arboraient tous la même chevelure gris-blanc, et des yeux d'un noir profond, presque effrayant. Ils se déplaçaient sans que le moindre souffle d'air ne fut perceptible.

Tsunade les laissa poireauter une bonne heure. Elle avait bien pensé à les éconduire, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'ils obtiendraient, par la force s'il le fallait, ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Elle finit par esquisser un signe de la tête afin qu'on les laisse entrer.

Les cinq étrangers s'inclinèrent pendant de longues minutes devant leur hôte. Tsunade leur désigna des sièges, mais ils déclinèrent l'offre poliment. La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Même ton-ton n'osait pas pousser ses petits grognements habituels. L'une des deux femmes, la plus âgée, prit la parole :

« je suppose que vous connaissez le but de notre visite. Nous sommes venus chercher ce que vous conservez au sein de votre village depuis 26 ans, et qui nous appartient ». le ton était donné.

« Sachez que ce qui vous appartient, est avant tout un être humain et non une chose » répliqua sèchement Tsunade. « et c'est à lui qu'il appartient de décider de vous suivre ou non ».

Le plus grand des hommes répondit :

« Nul homme ne peut fuir sa destinée. Il ne lui appartient pas de fuir ses devoirs envers son pays »

« jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il porte et a toujours porté l'insigne de Konoha sur son front » se surprit à crier Tsunade, qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« mais il porte également la marque des glaces sur sa joue droite, et celle-ci est indélébile ! » répliqua l'un des étrangers avec agressivité.

Tsunade était sur le point d'éclater dans une de ses colères légendaires, mais la femme qui semblait avoir l'autorité sur le groupe, tenta d'apaiser la situation.

« laissez-nous le rencontrer. Nous ne désirons pas de conflit avec Konoha, et nous nous soumettrons à son choix » conclut-elle dans un sourire glacial ;

Tsunade ne put réprimer un frisson devant cette froide assurance, comme si la femme était sûre d'obtenir ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Finalement s'ils laissaient le choix à Kakashi, l'Hokage était convaincue que celui-ci resterait à Konoha, ne serait-ce que pour Iruka. Mais l'attitude assurée des étranges la mettait mal à l'aise.

Devant la porte de l'office, Kakashi se raidit. Il chercha la main d'Iruka, et la serra fort. Le chunnin lui offrit le regard le plus rassurant qu'il put, incapable sur l'instant de trouver des mots de réconfort et d'encouragement. Kakashi prit une profonde inspiration et entra, seul.

Leurs regards se croisèrent dans un silence glacial. Les cinq étrangers sourirent à la vue du ninja-copieur, puis se mirent à genoux, face contre terre, pour le saluer. Surpris, Kakashi chercha Tsunade du regard, mais celle-ci préféra éviter ce contact visuel, de peur de fondre elle-même en larmes. Sans relever le visage du sol, la plus âgée des femmes dit :

« Seigneur » Ce titre fit sursauter Kakashi, mais le femme semble ne pas y prêter attention.

« le début de votre charge est imminent. Nous sommes envoyés par les dignitaires de votre (elle insista bien sur ce mot en marquant une pause) pays. Vous y serez formé afin de pouvoir assurer le rôle que votre sang et votre nom vous ont attribué à votre naissance ».

Kakashi se surprit à sourire. _Tout ceci est ridicule !_ Ne sachant trop quelle attitude employer, il décida de jouer dans le registre qu'il maîtrisait le mieux, à savoir la dérision. Adoptant sa position habituelle de nonchalance, et poussant le jeu jusqu'à sortir son Icha Icha Vol 6 (sous les yeux exorbités de Tsunade et Shizune : _il ne va pas oser quand même ! ben si, il a osé !_), le ninja-copieur répondit :

« je crois que vous faites erreur. Je suis un simple jounin de Konoha, je n'ai rien d'un seigneur, et je compte rester dans ce village jusqu'à mes vieux jours ».

La femme sourit. Ce jeune homme avait de la répartie et de l'audace. Il était bien le digne héritier de sa lignée ! Elle savait que la partie serait dure, d'autant qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour le convaincre. Mais elle savait aussi pertinemment que c'était gagné d'avance. Elle espérait juste ne pas avoir à recourir à ses pièces maîtresses tout de suite. Car ce jeune allait apparemment lui donner du fil à retordre au cours de son initiation. Elle se releva prestement, sans qu'aucun ne puisse pressentir son mouvement, et plongea son regard noir dans celui du ninja-copieur.

« Hatake Kakashi ! Ton peuple t'attend dans la souffrance. Tu es l'unique espérance à laquelle il se raccroche depuis des années. S'il tente de survivre, c'est uniquement dans l'espoir de ton retour au pays ! Oserais-tu jouer les enfants gâtés et capricieux, et refuser ce destin de gloire qui s'offre à toi ? n'entends-tu pas leurs cris dans ton sommeil ? ».

A cette mention, Kakashi frissonna, car depuis quelques mois il était en proie à des cauchemars, où il entendait des hommes, des femmes et des enfants gémir en murmurant son nom. Le femme reprit :

« la marque que tu caches sous ce masque, elle te fais souffrir n'est-ce pas ? ». Comme pour faire écho à ses paroles, la marque se mit à brûler la joue de Kakashi, avec une violence si soudaine qu'il ne put réprimer un rictus de douleur.

« cette douleur que tu ressens n'est rien à côté de la souffrance qu'endure ton peuple. Le destin t'a choisi, Kakashi. Il te désigne aujourd'hui par cette marque comme l'unique héritier du pays des glaces ». Elle le saisit alors par les épaules et lança d'une voix forte, qui fit trembler les murs :

« Hatake Kakashi, à partir de ce jour, tu es le Prince des Glaces ! » Se radoucissant alors, elle entoura ses épaules d'un bras protecteur et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Kakashi, fais honneur à tes parents, qui ont choisi l'exil pour te protéger, et pour préserver l'avenir de leur peuple, de ton peuple ». Pendant tout le discours de l'étrangère, la douleur n'avait cessé d'augmenter. L'émotion qui submergea Kakashi à l'évocation de ses parents acheva de le mettre à terre. Il tomba à genoux, le visage ruisselant de larmes, ployant sous la douleur insoutenable.

La deuxième femme, beaucoup plus jeune, s'approcha alors du ninja-copieur, et saisit son visage entre ses deux mains. Plongeant son regard au plus profond de Kakashi, elle se mit murmurer des paroles dans une langue incompréhensible. Aussitôt la douleur s'atténua et Kakashi tomba comme une masse dans ses bras, évanoui.

« que lui avez-vous fait ? » hurla Tsunade, en se précipitant vers Kakashi pour l'arracher des bras de la sorcière.

« ne vous inquiétez pas, il est simplement inconscient. Quand il se réveillera, nous partirons avec lui ».

« je vous ai déjà dit que vous ne l'emmènerez pas contre son gré. Lui seul décidera, et je ne pense pas que… »

« il viendra avec nous » coupa la jeune femme en souriant, d'une voix étonnamment douce « il viendra de son plein gré ».

_voilou pour le chapitre 4 ! il y aura plein de révélations dans le chapitre 5, intitulé « le rêve de Kakashi » ! gros kissous à tous mes reviewers et à bientôt !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Kikoo tout le monde ! voilà enfin la suite de cette fic ! je suis désolée mais je n'ai plus accès au net que le WE quand je rentre chez moi (c'est-à-dire environ une ou deux fois par mois). Donc ne vous attendez pas à avoir de nouveaux chapitres trèsrapidement…GOMEN !_

_Mais bon comme ça, ça vous laisse du temps pour laisser plein de reviews _

_Gros kissous à tous mes lecteurs _

**Chapitre 5 : le rêve. **

Kakashi se réveilla au pied d'un immense rocher. Le sol et les grands sapins tout autours étaient recouverts d'une neige immaculée, prenant par endroits des reflets bleutés. Bizarrement, Kakashi remarqua qu'il n'avait pas froid, bien qu'il ne soit vêtu que d'un simple kimono blanc. Son dernier souvenir remontait à cette sensation horrible de brûlure au niveau de la joue. Et puis tout s'était éteint. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il se demanda pourquoi les étrangers avaient tant tenu à ce qu'il les suive, si c'était pour l'abandonner en pleine montagne ! Cela n'avait aucun sens. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre dans son dos. D'un bond, Kakashi fit volte-face, prêt à parer une éventuelle attaque. Mais ce qu'il vit le laissa proprement sans voix.

Un loup blanc gigantesque se tenait devant lui, un nuage de vapeur sortant de sa gueule à chaque expiration. Les poils de la bête monstrueuse étincelaient sous les reflets de la pleine lune. Le loup émit un grognement rauque, Kakashi ne put réprimer un frisson. Et la bête parla :

« je vois que l'heure est enfin arrivée. Je t'attendais depuis longtemps Kakashi »

« où suis-je ? » répondit le ninja quand même un tout petit peu impressionné. Le loup se mit à rire.

« je vois, tu es du genre pragmatique ! je vais tout d'expliquer, suis moi »

Kakashi hésita un instant, puis emboîta le pas du loup. Ils atteignirent une clairière et le grand loup s'immobilisa en son centre. Kakashi s'assit juste en face de lui. C'est alors qu'il sentit leur présence. Balayant la clairière d'un regard circulaire, il les vit briller dans la nuit. Nombreux, immobiles. Des dizaines d'yeux jaunes, partout, dans la noirceur des feuillages. Il sursauta lorsque la vois du loup s'éleva à nouveau :

« ce sont tes frères qui te regardent, Kakashi ! » Et il lança un long hurlement vers la lune, plein de haine et de rage mêlées. Kakashi frémit, et la marque sur sa joue se mit à scintiller. Il jeta un œil au loup blanc.

« cette marque te relie à nous. Tu es né homme, mais le sang qui coule dans tes veines est celui d'un loup sauvage. N'as-tu jamais senti tes pulsions animales monter en toi lorsque tu chassais tes proies ? Tu étais un homme, mais ce soir tu vas rejoindre tes frères loups ! »

Sur ces paroles, l'animal se rua sur Kakashi et le mordit sauvagement au cou. Le ninja copieur n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste de défense. Un flot de sang chaud jaillit. Son sang. Et la mort passa devant ses yeux. Il sentit toute volonté le quitter, se laissant envahir par le froid. Il perçut encore les battements de son cœur, qui semblaient ralentir inexorablement. Mais bientôt une douce chaleur partit de son ventre, et le réchauffa en quelques secondes. Il rouvrit les yeux, vit le loup. Il n'était donc pas mort ! Kakashi tenta de porter un main à sa gorge, mais bondit de surprise, pour retomber par réflexe sur quatre pattes.

« qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » cria-t-il au loup blanc. « que ù'avez-vous fait ? »

« tu as tout simplement repris ton apparence originelle, Kakashi, tu es un loup »

Le ninja, pas du tout convaincu, se remit à hurler.

« mais c'est quoi ce baratin ? rendez moi mon apparence normale, et tout de suite ! sinon… »

« sinon quoi ? tu te crois peut être capable de me battre ? regarde toi, tu tiens à peine sur tes pattes ».

Kakashi grogna de rage, tenta de faire quelques pas en avant, s'emmêla les pattes et tomba de tout son long juste devant le loup. Celui-ci montra les dents, dans ce qu'on aurait pu appeler un sourire de loup.

« calme toi, Kakashi. Je vais tout te raconter. De tout temps, les loups ont été chassés par les hommes. Après avoir été persécutés et massacrés, ils se sont réfugiés dans les montagnes. Un jour, des hommes sont arrivés dans ces mêmes montagnes. Eux aussi avaient été chassés, mais par leurs propres congénères. Les hommes signèrent alors un pacte de sang avec les loups et firent reculer leurs ennemis. Depuis lors, ils partagèrent les montagnes avec les loups, se protégeant mutuellement des ennemis. Le pacte de sang qui scella leur alliance portait en lui l'espoir pour nos deux peuples. En effet chez les hommes des glaces (car c'est ainsi qu'ils se nommèrent) naquirent des enfants au sang mêlé, mi-homme mi-loup, porteurs de capacités exceptionnelles. Ces enfants étaient chéris par leur peuple car leur force assurait la sécurité de tous les habitants des montagnes. Aucun individu n'osait s'aventurer sur ce vaste territoire, et personne ne vint troubler la paix en ces lieux pendant de nombreuses années. Mais petit à petit, le peuple des glaces prêta de moins en moins attention à la montagne et aux loups. Eux qui étaient à leur arrivée si en accord avec la Nature, oublièrent peu à peu le pacte. Et ils utilisèrent leurs enfants pour tenter de conquérir des territoires moins hostiles. Mais le sang s'affaiblissait et de moins en moins d'enfants-loups naquirent. Leurs forces s'affaiblissant, le peuple des glaces subit de nombreuses défaites. Il dut alors à nouveau se réfugier dans les montagnes, et demandèrent l'aide des loups. Mais le Pacte avait été rompu, et les loups ne répondirent pas à leur appel. Depuis, le peuple des glaces ne cesse de s'affaiblir. Je dirais même qu'il est en train de disparaître. Leur seul espoir est de retrouver celui qui a le pouvoir de lancer l'appel au loups, celui qui se ra entendu par ses frères. »

« je, je ne comprends rien ! je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire ! je ne suis pas l'un des leurs ! » répondit Kakashi d'une petite voix.

« je pense au contraire que tu as très bien compris ! Après tout, il parait que tu es un génie dans ton village adoptif. Je vais te faire une faveur, parce que tu me plais bien. Suis-moi… »

Kakashi, peu habitué à sa forme de loup, s'emmêla un peu les pattes. Il finit par réussir à coordonner ses mouvements, et suivit le loup blanc jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Kakashi frissonna d'horreur en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait en contrebas.

Il vit les reste d'un village, d'où émanait une acre odeur de mort. Il ne restait plus q'un tas de cendres fumant. Les corps s'amoncelaient au milieu des gravats et des restes carbonisés. Hommes, femmes, enfants, animaux : tous avaient péri. Au loin, Kakashi distingua un nouage de poussière. Probablement les responsables de ce massacre partant déjà à l'assaut d'un autre village à dévaster. Kakashi senti des larmes de colère remplir ses yeux de loup. C'est alors qu'il perçut un mouvement dans les fourrés, un peu à l'écart des dernières maisons calcinées. Il vit un homme se dresser, chancelant, et le reconnut en un instant. Un mot se forma dans sa gorge, qui ne put prononcer : Père ! Il lança un hurlement désespéré. Le loup blanc lui intima, par un regard implacable, de rester en place en silence.

L'homme semblait prononcer quelque chose. Kakashi se concentra, et grâce à ses nouvelles facultés de loup, il réussit à capter ses paroles :

« il faut partir ! nous devons mettre le petit à l'abri le plus rapidement possible. »

« mais nous ne pouvons pas abandonner nos frères ! »

Kakashi eut un haut-le-cœur en entendant cette voix pleine de désespoir. Il vit alors se dresser une femme, serrant fort un paquet contre elle. Kakashi sentit son cœur s'arrêter une seconde. Sa mère, si belle, était là devant lui. Cette maman qu'il avait si peu connue, qui lui avait tant manqué. Il s'apprêtait à bondir la rejoindre, mais le loup géant s'interposa. Kakashi montra les crocs, mais n'osa plus bouger devant le regard glacial du loup blanc. Il se reconcentra alors sur ses parents.

« nous ne pouvons plus rien faire maintenant ! regarde, ils sont tous morts ! nos ennemis sont bien trop nombreux et puissants. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire à présent, c'est de mettre notre fils à l'abri. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, il porte la marque des loups. C'est lui l'avenir de notre peuple ! tu dois protéger ton fils ! » conclut l'homme en tirant son épouse par le bras.

La lune se mit à briller, et quand sa mère se leva, Kakashi vit quelques mèches grises s'échapper du paquet qu'elle serrait contre elle. Un petit bras sortit de sous la couverture pour tenter d'attraper une mèche des cheveux de sa mère. Et un rayon de lune se posa alors sur le petit prince. Un bébé adorable, aux yeux d'un noir profond, et aux cheveux argentés, portant une marque bleue sur la joue droite. Le bébé se mit à pleurer ; aussitôt sa mère se mit à le bercer en lui chantant une comptine. Cette chanson, Kakashi la connaissait par cœur. C'était l'un des rares souvenirs qu'il gardait de sa mère. Il comprit alors, et laissant échapper quelques larmes, dit au loup :

« ce sont mes parents, et ce bébé, c'est.. »

« oui Kakashi, c'est toi ! tu devais avoir à peine deux mois à l'époque. Les ennemis ne se sont pas contenter de raser ce village. Ils ont mis le pays à feu et à sang. Ils cherchaient surtout les porteurs de la marque, afin d'éradiquer le peuple des glaces une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais comme tu le vois, le petit prince des glaces a été épargné, et ceci grâce à tous les habitants des montagnes. Tes parents ont fui de village en village, entraînant derrière eux la vague destructrice de leurs ennemis. Finalement ils ont réussi à atteindre le pays du Feu. Regarde Kakashi ! regarde les bien ! Vois tu dans leurs yeux l'espoir qu'ils portent en toi à ce moment même ? Les décevras-tu Kakashi ? »

Le ninja copieur sentit alors un tourbillon de chaleur l'envahir. Il reprit en un instant sa forme humaine. Le loup blanc reprit :

« tu connais maintenant la véritable histoire de ton passé. Mieux encore tu connais l'espoir de tes parents. Maintenant, Kakashi, libre à toi de rejoindre le pays des glaces et d'accomplir ton destin. Tu as dans tes mains l'avenir de ton peuple. C'est une responsabilité énorme, mais je crois que tu en es capable. Tu es un ninja exceptionnel, je sais aussi que ton cœur est celui d'un loup fier et sauvage. Maintenant que tu connais la vérité, à toi de prendre ta décision »

Le loup blanc lança alors un majesteux hurlement, repris en coeur par tous les loups de la montagne. Kakashi sentit son cœur vibrer à cet appel, et se joignit à ce cri, mué par un instinct animal. Puis tout redevint noir.

Kakashi ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un bond. Il mit quelques instants à reconnaître les lieux. Il était dans une des pièces attenantes au bureau de l'Hokage. Shizune entra :

« Kakashi-san, vous êtes enfin réveillé ! je vais prévenir Tsunade-sama immédiatement ! »

Quelques isntants plus tard, Kakashi se trouvait à nouveau devant Tsunade. Les étrangers étaient présents eux aussi. Le ninja copieur apprit qu'il était resté inconscient environ trois heures. Il se garda de raconter son étrange rêve (qui lui avait pourtant semblé si réel !). Mais on pouvait lire dans ces yeux à cet instant, la peine et la détermination mêlées. La plus vieille des étrangères dit alors d'une voix douce :

« tu devrai aller préparer quelques affaires, Kakashi-kun, le voyage va être long »

« attendez ! » coupa Tsunade « il n'a pas encore… »

« je pars avec vous » répondit Kakashi sur un ton sans appel, « mais je voudrais dire au revoir à mes amis avant. Attendez moi à la sortie du village dans deux heures »

Kakashi rassemblait ses dernières affaires dans son appartement. Il s'arrêta un instant devant les quelques photos accrochées au mur. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, l'interrompant dans ses rêveries. Et Kakashi sentit son cœur se serrer. Iruka ne frappait jamais avant d'entrer chez lui d'habitude. Il savait qu'en prenant la décision de partir, il avait brisé le cœur de la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Et les échos du passé lui revinrent. Aurait-il toujours à sacrifier son bonheur au nom du devoir ?

_On s'arrête là pour aujourd'hui. La scène des adieux sera pour la prochaine fois lol. Préparez vos mouchoirs !_

_Biz à tous _


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo ! je suis super contente parce que j'ai reçu plein de reviews pour le chapitre **

**Merci à vous tous qui avez pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot : **

**Thealie : chui désolée, c'est mon côté sadique qui ressort ! je sais que c'est de la torture, mais bon…j'y peux rien j'adore ça !**

**Zelda-Sama : ben voilà la suite ! j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes **

**Skylie-san : allez courage, je sais que ça va être dur mais faut bien qu'ils en passent par là ! (à l'attention de shini-oni : prévois une bouée et des kleenex looooooooool)**

**Shab : alors d'abord oui, « je suis là pour toi » était bien ma première fic . Je suis ravie qu'elle t'ai plu. Pour la déesse-louve, je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas encore vue Princesse Mononoke (même si j l'ai en dvd mais j'ai tellement d'animes à regarder que je m'en sors pas lol : si quelqu'un sait comment rallonger les journées je suis preneuse). **

**Sinon je dois bien avouer qu'il y aura quelques chapitres assez tristes par la suite. **

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : est-ce que vous avez déjà vu une fic de Kuchiki-rukia2 mal se finir einh ? ;)**

**Allez, allez, on sort les mouchoirs. C'est parti pour le chapitre 6**

**Chapitre 6 : Adieu**

- tu ne veux pas entrer ?

- non je suis juste venu te rapporter tes affaires. Je pense que tu en auras besoin…là-bas.

Ces derniers mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge. Il s'était juré qu'il ne pleurerai pas. Mais le voir ainsi, prêt au départ… C'en était trop. Il aurait voulu que tout finisse à cet instant. Ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps le regard de son amant, il tourna les talons. Une main ferme se posa sur son épaule.

- Iruka, attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

Le chunnin se retourna brusquement, laissant échapper un flot de larmes.

- m'expliquer quoi, Kakashi ? hurla-t-il. m'expliquer que tu m'aimes mais que tu dois partir ? Que c'est ton devoir, ton destin ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ? Me dire que tu reviendras alors que tu ne sais même pas toi-même dans quoi tu t'embarques ? Moi je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire : je t'aime, Hatake Kakashi, et je mourrai si tu t'en va !

Kakashi, sous le choc des propos violents de son amour, n'eut pas le réflexe de retenir le chunnin lorsque celui-ci se mit à dévaler les escaliers, essayant de réprimer ses sanglots. En un éclair, le ninja-copieur reprit ses esprits et se précipita à la poursuite d'Iruka.

_Non, on ne peut pas se quitter comme ça ! Moi aussi je t'aime Iruka ! je t'aime tellement !_

Son appartement. Le mémorial. Le vendeur de ramen. Le bureau des missions. Ne restait que l'Académie. Et c'est en effet dans la cour de celle-ci qu'il retrouva son chunnin.

Iruka se laissait bercer par le mouvement de la balançoire, tout à son chagrin. Il leva un regard plein de désespoir vers Kakashi. Et c'est à cet instant même que le cœur du ninja-copieur acheva de se briser.

Attrapant les deux chaînes, il arrêta le mouvement de la balançoire. Deux bras s'agrippèrent brusquement à sa taille, et Iruka enfouit son visage contre la poitrine de Kakashi, pour étouffer le nouveau flot de larmes qui venait de jaillir de ses yeux bruns. Un bras puissant vint enlacer les épaules secouées de spasmes du chunnin. Kakashi posa son autre main sur la nuque d'Iruka, et entama de petits mouvements circulaires de ses doigts fins, pour relaxer un peu son amoureux. Iruka continua de pleurer doucement, ne voulant pas déserrer son étreinte pour retenir son jounin, rien qu'un peu. Kakashi attrapa le menton du jeune sensei et déposa un baiser sur son nez.

- Iruka mon amour, je voudrais t'expliquer les raisons qui me poussent à partir. Je sais que cela n'effacera pas ta peine. Je souffre autant que toi, peut être même plus car je suis responsable de ta souffrance. Si tu savais… Kakashi ne put réprimer un sanglot.

- si tu savais comme ça me fait mal de devoir te quitter ! poursuivit-il dans un souffle. De grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Kakashi ! je t'en prie ne pleure pas ! je t'en supplie c'est trop dur ! .

Les deux jeunes hommes, exténués, fondirent en larmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à sangloter l'un contre l'autre. Iruka attira son amant encore plus près, tout contre lui, et commença à jouer avec ses mèches argentées. Il sourit tristement à son chéri et murmura :

- je t'écoute Kakashi. Même si cela doit me faire mal, je veux savoir pourquoi tu pars

Kakashi lui raconta alors son rêve. Le pays des glaces en perdition, un peuple tout entier en péril. Et ses parents, sa mère si belle, son passé. Et toutes les réponses qui l'attendaient.

Quand il eut fini, il regarda Iruka dans l'espoir de lire un peu de compréhension. Il ne vit que la peine du jeune sensei.

- je suis impuissant. Je ne peux pas lutter contre tout un peuple, et contre tes racines qui t'appellent. Cela me fait mal, très mal. Ce peuple qui t'arrache à moi, si tu savais comme je le hais. Je suis sûrement le pire des égoïstes, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes. Si tu ne peux vraiment pas rester, alors emmène-moi avec toi ! Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans toi Kakashi !

Kakashi essuya le coin de ses yeux. Quel jounin il faisait, à se laisser déborder par ses émotions ! Il sentit les larmes remonter à flot dans ses yeux quand il croisa le regard d'Iruka.

- amour, tu sais bien que je dois faire ce voyage seul. Je ne peux même pas te promettre de revenir. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend là-bas. Et toi, ta vie est ici à Konoha, avec les enfants et Naruto. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton temps à m'attendre. Tu dois vivre pour toi maintenant, Iruka. J'ai été heureux, vraiment heureux de partager ta vie. Mais le destin a décidé que nos chemins devaient se séparer. Je trouve cela aussi cruel et injuste que toi. Mais maintenant, l'heure est venue de nous dire adieu.

- qu'est ce que…qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire là Kakashi ? Tout est fini entre nous, c'est ça ? Tu pars et on oublie tout ! Laisse-moi au moins l'espoir que tu reviendras, dis-moi que tu feras tout pour revenir. Même si ce n'est pas vrai ! Je t'en supplie, Kakashi, ne me demande pas de t'oublier !

- Iruka, ne perds pas ton temps à m'attendre ! répliqua Kakashi en haussant le ton. Tu dois te forcer à m'oublier. Je n'ai plus rien à t'offrir, je ne peux rien te promettre. Alors ne gâche pas ta vie à attendre quelque chose qui a trop peu de chance de se produire ! Trouve-toi quelqu'un qui saura te rendre heureux, qui te comblera là où moi je viens d'échouer.

Kakashi se détacha de l'étreinte d'Iruka, évitant de croiser ses yeux. Ses dernières paroles lui brûlaient encore les lèvres et le cœur, mais il savait qu'il avait bien fait. Il ne voulait pas qu'Iruka passe le restant de ses jours à se morfondre dans l'attente d'un retour plus qu'hypothétique. Kakashi fit quelques pas en direction de la cour. S'arrêtant un instant, il murmura sans se retourner :

- je suis désolé , et il disparut dans un écran de fumée bleue.

- attends, je t'en supplie, ne pars pas sans moi ! hurla Iruka. Mais ses mots ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Alors il s'effondra en pleurs, dans la poussière de la cour de l'Académie.

Les étrangers l'attendaient devant le portail d'entrée de Konoha. Kakashi eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la haie d'honneur qui s'était constituée à la sortie du village. Tous les jounins, chunnins et genins de l'Académie étaient présents. Il y avait aussi de nombreux villageois, venus saluer une dernière fois le célèbre ninja-copieur de Konoha.

Un bras bloqua l'avancée de Kakashi, et il se sentit empoigné par deux mains fermes.

- je t'attendrai, mon éternel rival, pour poursuivre nos duels, cria Gai la larme à l'œil.

Tour à tour, Kurenaï, Asuma, Gemma, Raidou et tous ses amis serrèrent fort le ninja contre leur cœur. Kakashi arrive au niveau de Sakura et Naruto. La team 7. Sakura, en larmes, se précipita dans les bras de son ancien sensei., bientôt suivie par Naruto, lui aussi effondré.

- ne nous oubliez pas Kakashi sensei ! murmura la jeune kunoichi.

- je vous paye des ramens dès que vous rentrez à Konoha, reprit Naruto en reniflant.

- les enfants… dit Kakashi, visiblement ému par cet élan d'affection. Continuez à vous entraîner dur pour que je sois toujours aussi fier de vous. Et s'il vous plaît, veillez bien sur Iruka sensei .

Il se détacha des deux adolescents et se dirigea vers Tsunade pour lui rendre ses derniers hommages.

- Tsunade-sama, ça a été un honneur de servir pour Konoha. Je…

- arrête tes civilités, Kakashi, et approche ! répliqua Tsunade d'un ton sec. A la surprise de Kakashi, elle le serra fort contre sa poitrine opulente, tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- tu resteras toujours un ninja de Konoha dans le cœur de toutes les personnes ici présentes. Et dans le mien, tu resteras toujours comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Maintenant va ! accomplis ton devoir et reviens nous vite !

Elle prit alors la tête du ninja copieur entre ses deux mains, et déposa un baiser sur son front. Kakashi se tourna vers la foule :

- merci pour tout. Prenez bien soin de vous. Et sachez que je vous garde tous dans mon cœur ! Puis il se tourna vers les étrangers et leur jeta sèchement :

-en route .

Kakashi avait un pincement au cœur. Il n'avait pas vu Iruka dans la foule. Il était sûrement en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps à l'heure qu'il était. Kakashi espérait surtout qu'il ne ferait rien de stupide. Même s'il savait qu'Iruka était bien entouré, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser pour son amour.

Il avait à peine fait 500 mètres que Kakashi entendit son nom. Se retournant vers le village, il reconnut immédiatement la silhouette de son dauphin. Iruka lui hurla à nouveau :

- je t'aime ! j'attendrai ton retour ! et il leva la main en signe d'adieu. Kakashi répondit à son geste. Il se sentit soulagé car il avait cru apercevoir un sourire, bien qu'un peu forcé, sur le visage du chunnin. Il embrassa une dernière fois du regard le village qui l'avait vu grandir, puis se tourna définitivement vers son avenir.

Iruka se força à sourire et agita la main en signe d'adieu. Il voulait que Kakashi garde une bonne image de lui. Le Iruka souriant qu'il aimait tant. Quand Kakashi eut disparu au loin, il se retourna vers le village, et vit tous les ninjas au regard triste. Digne, il se fraya un passage parmi les ninjas, qui par un geste, un sourire, une parole, tentaient de le réconforter.

Il se retrouva malgré lui devant le mémorial. Ce n'était vraiment pas le meilleur endroit pour trouver du réconfort,mais au moins il était seul. Il s'assit dans l'herbe et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Iruka ne bougea pas de sa position à l'arrivée de Gemma. Celui-ci s'assit à côté d'Iruka, sans trop oser parler. Finalement il se décida :

- je voulais l'excuser pour… pour t'avoir taquiné

- tu t'es déjà excusé pour ça Gemma. Et en plus je me suis vengé

- oui, ça je m'en était aperçu » répliqua Gemma en espérant détendre l'atmosphère. Mais un silence pesant s'installa. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Gemma lança :

- tu ne crois pas qu'on devrai rentrer maintenant. Il fait presque nuit !

- j'ai envie de rester encore un peu bougonna Iruka.

- je comprends ton chagrin, Iruka, mais te morfondre ne le fera pas revenir plus vite, dit doucement Gemma.

- dégage Gemma ! je vois pas ce que tu peux comprendre ! Tu n'es q'un crétin ! Personne ne peut comprendre parce que personne ne l'aime comme moi je l'aime ! hurla Iruka.

- Bon si tu veux passer ta colère sur moi, ne te gêne pas. Si ça peut te soulager un peu, j'en serai heureux ! je sais que je ne suis qu'un crétin qui ne pensait qu'à vous embêter tous les deux. Mais tout le monde dans ce village a compris les sentiments que vous aviez l'un envers l'autre. Ne tente pas de surmonter ça tout seul Iruka. Nous somme là.

Gemma risqua un œil vers le jeune sensei, et resta interdit. Iruka tentait de retenir ses larmes en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Gemma le saisit par les épaules. Iruka n'opposa pas grande résistance.

-allez viens là ! et pleure un bon coup Iruka ! lui murmura Gemma.

L'épaule du jounin fut rapidement trempées par des larmes amères.

**Bon ben voilà, il est parti… pas taper einh ! toute confuse s'enfuit en courant)**

**Ralala j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre ! limite j'ai réussi à me foutre le cafard à moi-même lol.**

**Mais bon comme je le disais plus haut, mes fics ont toujours des happy ends (va juste falloir être trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès patient)**

**La suite des aventures de nos deux ninjas chéris très bientôt !**

**Et à votre bon cœur pour les reviews !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kikoo ! je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais je vous avais prévenus, je n'ai plus le net très souvent…GOMEN **

**En tout cas, je suis à la fois surprise et ravie, car je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews ! ça réchauffe mon p'tit cœur lol. **

**Alors juste un petit mot pour chacun de mes reviewers (désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous envoyer un petit mot en pv, alors je le fais ici )**

**Thealie : tu vas pas le croire, j'ai réussi à me foutre le cafard à moi-même aussi lol ! désolée pour les mouchoirs, je te jure que je n'ai pas d'action chez kleenex. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! biz**

**Kitsune8 : merci pour ta review, que je prends en compte bien sûr. Je pense que nos deux chéris ne devraient pas trop tarder à se retrouver enfin, pas tout de suite non plus einh, faut bien les torturer un peu ;)**

**Nee-san : suis vraiment désolée, mais j'arrive pas à ne pas torturer Kakashi et Iruka, surtout Iru d'ailleurs. Il est tellement mimi quand ses grands noeils se remplissent de pitites larmes …euh, faut vraiment que je me soigne, non ? **

**Shab : tu permets que je t'appelle comme ça au fait ? alors, je m'engage à ce que cette fic se termine bien.lol (sinon toujours pas vu princesse mononoke, mais ça ne saurait tarder)**

**Shali Maxwell : merci pour ta p'tite review ! ne t'inquiêtes pas, je sais qu'Iruka ne supportera pas 20 chapitres sans son Kakashi d'amour, donc les retrouvailles ne devraient pas trop tarder **

**Zelda-sama : mdr pour la « déshydratation de fanfiction » ! j'espère que tu es encore assez en forme pour lire cette suite lol. Comme je le disais plus haut, Iruka et Kakashi ne vont pas tarder à se retrouver. **

**Buzame : nan me tape pas ! je sais que c'est dur, mais ils me remercieront après, tu verras. Biz et merc pour la review !**

**Sabaku no tsumetai : et vi, il est parti ! mais c'est le début de l'aventure **

**Bon ben voilà, je crois (j'espère !) que je n'ai oublié personne. Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Et surtout continuez à en poster plein **

**Bonne lecture**

**Biz à tous et à toutes **

**Chapitre 7 : en route !**

Après quatre jours de marche, ils arrivèrent à la frontière du pays du Feu. Les étrangers avaient à peine adressé la parole à Kakashi, et avaient refusé de donner quelque information que ce soit sur ce qui attendait le ninja-copieur, prétextant que le moment n'était pas venu. A peine le petit groupe eut-il franchi la frontière que les étrangers s'immobilisèrent.

Ils mirent tous un genou à terre devant Kakashi et le saluèrent profondément.

- Hatake Kakashi, dit la plus vieille des étrangers, à partir de cet instant, soyez assuré de notre entière dévotion à votre égard. Nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour vous permettre d'accéder au trône du pays des glaces. Nous vous assisterons dans toutes les épreuves qui vous attendent. Et nous serons les premiers à vous faire allégeance lorsque vous aurez accompli votre épreuve d'initiation.

- une épreuve d'initiation ? reprit Kakashi, interrogatif.

L'un des hommes du groupe répondit :

- vous n'êtes pas le seul, parmi notre peuple, à posséder la marque sacrée. De nombreux porteurs ont déjà passé l'épreuve, mais tous ont échoué. Bien sûr, vous avez un avantage certain, étant un Hatake, donc de la lignée directe de la famille princière du pays des Glaces. Cependant le sang ne suffit pas. L'héritier du trône sera celui qui restaurera les liens sacrés avec le peuple Loup. Depuis que notre pays est en perdition, nous avons présenté aux loups tous les porteurs de la marque de notre pays. Tous ont été rejetés, certains sont revenus mutilés à jamais, d'autres ne sont pas revenu du tout. La sélection est impitoyable. Vous êtes le dernier, Hatake, le dernier porteur de la marque sacrée, et donc notre dernier espoir. Si vous ne réussissez pas l'épreuve, le peuple des Glaces disparaîtra définitivement.

- et en quoi consiste cette épreuve ? demanda la ninja

- « bravoure, intelligence, discernement » répondit la plus jeune des femmes. Ce sont les trois qualités que doit posséder un chef, et c'est cela que vous allez devoir prouver posséder.

- euh, reprit le ninja-copieur, vous pourriez pas être un peu plus précis là ? j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi m'attendre exactement, surtout si je dois y risquer ma vie !

- nous ne savons pas nous-mêmes quelle est la nature exacte de cette épreuve. Toutes les personnes qui en sont revenues ne se souviennent de rien. Nous n'avons plus le temps de bavarder de toute façon, nous devons vous mener au plus vite auprès des loups. Après, nous remettrons notre avenir entre vos mains, Kakashi. En route ! conclut la chef du groupe.

Et la petite troupe prit la direction du Nord. Au bout de quelques heures de marche silencieuse, la plus jeune femme se glissa près de Kakashi et commença à lui parler, assez bas pour que les autres n'entendent pas.

- je m'appelle Ruika, je suis la fille du grand chambellan du pays des Glaces. Ma famille est depuis toujours entièrement dévouée au service de la famille princière. Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'attitude de mes camarades envers vous.

- je dois en déduire que vous me détestez un peu moins que les autres ? répondit Kakashi cyniquement.

La jeune fille, tout en continuant à marcher, saisit le bras du ninja-copieur.

- aucun d'entre nous ne vous déteste ! Au contraire nous avons tous un profond respect pour vous. Mais la guerre nous a tous endurcis. Nous avons eu tant de désillusions et tant d'épreuves ! Nous avons tous perdu des proches dans ces combats atroces…

Ruika, visiblement émue, se tut un instant.

- Rando, reprit-elle en désignant l'homme qui avait évoqué l'épreuve d'initiation, a vu mourir ses compagnons d'armes sans pouvoir intervenir. Koza a perd ses deux frères aînés. Et Hikaru, dit-elle en portant son regard vers le plus jeunes des étrangers, a vu toute sa famille se faire massacrer devant ses yeux. Quant à Rina, c'est elle qui a présenté tous les porteurs de la marque aux loups. Elle a récupéré les corps de ceux qui en sont morts, et a ramené les blessés. Elle ne laisse rien paraître, mais elle est profondément meurtrie.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. C'est Kakashi qui le brisa finalement.

- et vous ? murmura-t-il

- moi ?

- oui vous, qui avez-vous perdu ?

Kakashi sentit Ruika se raidir.

- j'ai…j'ai perdu mon fiancé. Il faisait partie de la troupe d'élite du pays des Glaces. Mais il était également porteur de la marque sacrée. Rina l'a accomagné à l'épreuve d'initiation mais il n'en est jamais revenu.

- je suis sincèrement désolé

- Kakashi, reprit Ruika, vous comprenez que notre destin est entre vos mains n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que vous ne nous devez rien, et je suis de ceux qui croient que chacun choisit son destin. Mais si nous ne croyiions pas en vous, nous n'aurions pas pris tous ces risques pour venir vous chercher ! Un grand nombre de nos compatriotes ont perdu tout espoir, ils ne croient pas que l'on puisse renouer le pacte des Loups. Mais Rando refusait d'abandonner, il a monté notre petit groupe clandestinement, à l'insu de nos dirigeants. Seul mon père, le grand chambellan, est au courant de notre expédition. Si Rando est particulièrement dur avec vous, c'est qu'il a conscience que vous êtes notre dernier espoir.

L'étrangère nommée Rina se retourna vers le groupe.

- nous allons pénétrer sur les terres des Glaces. Il va falloir être très prudent et se faire le plus discret possibleµ.

Elle jeta un paquet aux pieds de Kakashi.

- changez-vous.

Kakashi obéit, alors que les autres revêtaient également des vêtements sombres, de qualité très moyenne, qui les feraient facilement passer pour de pauvres marchands. Kakashi eut un léger mouvement quand Koza rassembla tous les vêtements en un gros tas, et en y incluant son uniforme et son bandeau frontal. Le ninja-copieur laissa échapper un cri lorsqu' Hikaru mit le feu au tas, mais Ruika le retint par le bras.

- Kakashi ! nous ne pouvons pas laisser de traces derrière nous ! Imagine si nos ennemis retrouvaient ces vêtements ? En ce moment, ils contrôlent toutes les routes principales de ce pays. S'ils trouvent un uniforme de ninja étranger, ils n'auront de cesse de nous traquer. Et ils utiliseront la population pour nous obliger à nous démasquer ! Ils ont égorgé tous les enfants d'un village pour faire avouer à la population où étaient embusquées nos troupes ! Crois-tu que ton bandeau vaille les vies d'enfants innocents ?

Kakashi ne répondit rien, d'un geste brusque se détacha de l'emprise de Ruika, et regarda les vêtements finir de se consumer. Son dernier lien avec konoha venait de partir en fumée.

Tournant son regard vers les premières crêtes enneigées du pays des Glaces, il lança d'une voix décidée à la petite troupe :

« allons-y ! »

**fiou ! j'ai eu du mal à finir ce chapitre, qui avait essentiellement pour but de présenter les étrangers. En fait je ne dis pas grand chose sur eux mais je préfère les dévoiler au fur et à mesure. **

**Vous avez remarqué ? Ruika s'est laissé emporter sur la fin et elle s'est mise à tutoyer Kakashi ! bizarre bizarre…**

**Iruka fera une petite apparition dans le prochain chapitre, c'est promis !**

**Et comme je suis motivée, je vais essayer de vous offrir un autre chapitre avant la fin du WE ! enfin… surtout si je reçois plein de reviews ;)**

**Biz à tous et toutes !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kikoo ! je ne m'épanche pas dans les discours cette fois-ci. Je tiens juste à faire un gros kissou à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review pour le chapitre 7 (merci je vous aimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !lol) et je vous livre immédiatement la suite **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 8 : l'initiation. **

La nuit commençait à tomber. Ils arrivèrent en vue d'une petite auberge, encore ouverte à en croire la lumière qui filtrait à travers les volets. Ils prirent place dans l'endroit le plus sombre de la salle, et le patron vint rapidement prendre leur commande.

- les voyageurs se font bien rares de nos jours, avec la guerre. Que viennent faire un groupe de marchands au pied des montagnes, j'espère que vous ne faites rien de malhonnête, parce qu'on n'aime pas les brigands par ici !

- ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit la voix posée de Rina, nous sommes une famille de marchands ambulants. Mais avec la guerre, notre commerce est bien mal en point. Nous avons donc décidé de nous retirer quelque temps chez notre tante qui habite un peu plus haut dans la montagne.

- oh ! vous parlez de la vieille dame que personne n'a réussi à déloger depuis toutes ces années ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait de la famille ! Mais si je peux me permettre, vous devriez la convaincre de ne pas passer l'hiver toute seule là-haut. Avec le froid, et les loups, qui sait ce qui peut arriver ?

- ah la la ! répondit Rando en prenant un air exaspéré, si vous saviez le nombre de fois que nous avons essayé de la convaincre, On a tout essayé mais rien n'y fait ! Mais que voulez-vous, elle est heureuse comme ça alors !

- oui vous avez raison, des têtes de mule les vieilles personnes einh !

Et le tavernier s'éloigna dans un grand éclat de rire.

- je crois que nous avons réussi à endormir ses craintes, souffla Rina. Encore heureux que je me soit rappelé de l'existence de cette vieille personne !

La femme n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, que le tavernier revenait avec de nombreuses victuailles. Tous gardèrent leur capuche au cours du repas, afin que personne ne puisse les reconnaître. Ils demandèrent deux chambres au tavernier, qui semblait plus que ravi d'avoir trouvé de si bons clients en ces temps de disette.

Rina et Ruika se dirigèrent vers l'une des chambres. Quant à Kakashi, il suivit les trois hommes dans la pièce adjacente. Il n'y avait que deux lits dans la pièce, et deux matelas moisis avaient été jetés sur le sol. Rando désigna un lit à Hikaru, et s'assit lui-même sur l'un des matelas. Koza s'octroya le second matelas. Kakashi restait debout, sans savoir quelle attitude adopter. Il n'était décidément pas à l'aise avec ces hommes, et cela l'agaçait. Rando brisa le silence :

- Kakashi, tu prends le deuxième lit.

- je peux dormir par terre, franchement j'ai l'habitude…

Mais Rando ne le laissa pas finir.

- Demain tu vas subir l'épreuve d'initiation, tu dois être au mieux de ta forme, alors pas question que tu dormes par terre ! et puis on aurait l'air de quoi si les autres apprenaient qu'on a laissé notre prince dormir sur un vieux matelas moisi ?

- vous avez l'air persuadé que je vais réussir,mais…

- il n'y a pas de mais. Nous savons tous ici que tu va réussir. Après tout c'est ce que dit la légende !

- la légende ?

- je te la raconterai lorsque tu auras réussi l'épreuve, chuchota Hikaru avant d'éteindre la lumière. Bonne nuit !

- bonne nuit ! répondirent quatre voix en chœur.

Le lendemain, c'est Ruika qui vint frapper à la porte des garçons. Elle semblait inquiète.

- Kakashi, dit-elle d'une voix basse, Rina t'attend dans notre chambre. Elle t'expliquera la suite des événements. Quant à nous, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers les trois garçons, nus repartons immédiatement vers Saphira. Rina et Kakashi nous rejoindrons là-bas… si tout se passe comme prévu, rajouta-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation.

Pendant que Koza et Hikaru rassemblaient les affaires, Rando se rapprocha de Kakashi :

- je compte sur toi, Hatake, fais honneur à ton nom et à ton pays, sois assuré que je serai le premier à te faire allégeance à ton arrivée dans notre capitale !

Kakashi n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que déjà Ruika le poussait vers la chambre de Rina.

- bonne chance lui murmura-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière lui.

A peine rentré dans la pièce, Kakashi senti la tension qui émanait de Rina.

Celle-ci était assise et regardait par la fenêtre, en direction des montagnes.

- Kakashi, dit-elle d'une voix douce, tu ressembles tellement à ta mère…

- vous avez connu ma mère ? répondit le ninja en faisant un pas vers la vieille femme.

- si je l'ai connue ? répondit Rina dans un sourire, c'est moi qui l'ai aidé à te mettre au monde ! En fait à bien y penser, je suis la première personne à avoir vu tes grands yeux noirs ! Et tes petites fesses toutes potelées ! Cette remarque taquine la fit partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Kakashi, lui, sentit sont vidage se couvrir d'une rougeur fulgurante.

- mais nous ne somme pas là pour parler de ça, j'aurai tout le temps de te raconter ton histoire quand… quand tu auras accompli ton initiation. Allez ne perdons pas plus de temps, mettons nous en route !

Kakashi emboîta le pas de Rina. Il était très tôt et personne ne remarqua leur départ. Ils prirent immédiatement la direction des montagnes. Le chemin se fit rapidement raide, mais Rina avait le pied alerte, et évitait sans problème ornières et cailloux. Kakashi la suivait aisément, mais semblait moins à l'aise dans cet environnement hostile et inconnu.

Après plusieurs heures de marche, Rina se stoppa. Sans se retourner, elle dit à Kakashi :

- à partir d'ici, je vais devoir te laisser continuer seul. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire ce qui t'attend car je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je t'attendrai ici. Bonne chance Kakashi, donne le meilleur de toi-même. Le seul conseil que je puisse te donner, c'est de faire confiance aux Loups, quoi qu'il arrive, fais –leur confiance !

Puis à la surprise du ninja-copieur, elle se rapprocha et le serra fort contre elle, tout en lui murmurant :

- va petit prince, va vers ton destin !

Kakashi prit résolument le chemin qui menait vers le haut de la montagne. Il ne vit pas derrière lui Rina qui écrasait une larme en le regardant partir.

Ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines, deux semaines qu'il était parti, et pas une seule journée sans arriver à ne pas penser à lui. Iruka avait retrouvé son sourire et sa bonne humeur habituelle, mais personne n'était dupe. Même les enfants de l'académie, eux d'habitude si turbulents, restaient calmes comme des images lors des cours de leur professeur préféré. Ils multipliaient les gentillesses et les services auprès de leur jeune maître, l'un rangeant la classe, l'autre essuyant le tableau. Tsunade avait allégé l'emploi du temps du sensei, limitant ses permanences au bureau d'assignation. Comme si l'empêcher de travailler allait résoudre ses malheurs ! d'ailleurs c'était même pire, car il avait encore plus de temps pour penser à Kakashi, et pour se morfondre dans sa solitude. Ses amis l'avaient bien entouré. A ben y réfléchir, il n'était resté seul que pour dormir durant la première semaine ! Même Naruto et Sakura passaient tous les jours comme si de rien n'était, « juste pour dire bonjour ». Mais Iruka avait besoin de se retrouver un peu face à lui-même. Et lorsqu'il aperçut Gemma devant la porte de son appartement, il préféra tourner les talons et faire un petit tour dans la forêt. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva rapidement dans une petite clairière bien connue. C'est ici qu'il avait eu de grandes conversations avec Kakashi, sur leur façon de voir le monde, et sur leur souhaits d'avenir. C'est ici qu'Iruka avait vu Kakashi pleurer pour la première fois, lorsque ce dernier avait évoqué son sensei et son ancienne team. Iruka s'assit au pied d'un grand chêne et ferma les yeux. Il se revit alors quelque temps en arrière, avec un Kakashi allongé à côté de lui, la tête posée sur ses genoux, et lui offrant un sourire éclatant. Il se souvint de ce léger frisson qui avait parcouru sa colonne lorsqu'il avait déposé un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Cela lui faisait toujours le même effet, comme si Kakashi était chargé d'électricité. Il se rappela de ces doigts pâles caressant sa joue, de ce bras fort l'étreignant, et de ces caresses sensuelles. Il revit les yeux brillants de Kakashi, le dévorant du regard avant de le pénétrer. Et il ne put réprimer un rire lorsque le souvenir d'une grosse limace orange réapparut dans son esprit, ladite limace ayant trouvé très drôle de se trouver juste là où un Kakashi épuisé mais heureux avait décidé de s'affaler juste après avoir fait jouir son amant pour la seconde fois.

Mais Iruka vit soudain d'autres images de superposer à ces souvenirs heureux. L'arrivée des étrangers, la marque sur la joue de Kakashi, ses rictus de douleur. Et le regard déterminé de son amant au moment du départ. Iruka comprenait trop bien ce qui c'était passé. Lui aussi était un ninja, le devoir, le destin étaient des mots qu'il connaissait bien. Mais là, cela faisait tout simplement trop mal. Peut être que s'i l avait été plus convaincant, plus hargneux, mais il l'avait laissé partir, lui, le ninja trop gentil, celui que tout le monde appréciait, celui qui respectait scrupuleusement toutes les règles de bonne conduite. Il était pitoyable, fade, il n'avait même pas réussi à retenir son amour. Franchement, à bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas vraiment indispensable, l'amour de sa vie était parti, ils pourraient sans problème trouver un remplaçant pour l'académie, le vie continuerait. Iruka se laissait à ses rêveries morbides lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un hurlement reconnaissable entre tous :

- Iruka-senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Naruto ? qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ?

- me dites pas que vous avez oublié§§ Iruka-sensai on est jeudi… JEU-DI ! vous savez, le jour des RA… RA….

- ah oui c'est vrai ! je suis désolé Naruto-kun, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête ! bon allons-y, manger ces raaamens ! conclut le jeune homme en se levant le sourire aux lèvres.

Au cours du repas, Naruto posa un regard inquisiteur sur son professeur préféré.

- vous pensiez à Kakashi-sensei dans la forêt tout à l'heure ?

- que…quoi ? répondit Iruka, surpris que Naruto soit si direct.

- ben vous aviez l'air si triste ! vous savez moi, je sais qu'il reviendra ! il vous aime trop, il me l'a dit !

- il te l'a dit ? reprit Iruka sceptique.

- oué enfin pas directement. Le jour de son départ, il nous a demandés, à Sakura et moi, de bien veiller sur vous jusqu'à son retour. Ca prouve bien qu'il va revenir non ?

- oui oui, tu as sûrement raison, répondit Iruka qui ne voulait pas contredire le jeune genin. Il adressa un sourire franc.

- tu sais quoi, Naruto, si on allait se manger une glace pour finir notre repas ? ouééééééééééééé, vous êtes super Iruka-sensei ! je vous adore !A bien y réfléchir, il y a avait peut être bien quelqu'un qui avait encore besoin de lui dans ce village, ne serait-ce que pour manger des ramens et des glaces.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Kakashi arriva devant l'entrée d'une grotte sombre. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait devoir s'aventurer dans cette antre glaciale. Qui sait ce qui l'attendait au bout de ce boyau, un ours, une meute de loups affamés, un fantôme. On pouvait tout imaginer. Pourtant Kakashi n'était pas du genre à se laisser impressionner pour si peu. Il aurait volontiers sorti son Icha Icha s'il n'avait pas fait aussi sombre.

Le tunnel débouchait sur une vaste salle d'où pendaient des stalactites géantes. Au centre de la salle se trouvait une étrange sculpture de glace, qui semblait renfermer un joyau bleu.

S'approchant prudemment, il effleura du bout des doigt la sculpture, et sentit une décharge lui parcourir tout le bras. Retirant vivement sa main, il sursauta en entendant une voix derrière lui, une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

- je te souhaite la bienvenue Kakashi !

- eh ! la grosse boule de poil ! ça faisait longtemps vieux ! répondit Kakashi au magestueux loup blanc qui se trouvait devant lui.

- hum, je vois que tu as l'humour de la famille Hatake, ça promet ! bon ne perdons pas notre temps en bavardages inutiles, tu es là pour l'initiation. Sais tu ce que cette initiation représente, Kakashi ?

Le ninja-copieur fit non de la tête. Le loup blanc reprit :

- cette initiation te permettra d'acquérir un pouvoir immense, dont tu n'imagines même pas la puissance. Bien sûr le peuple des Loups ne confie pas ce pouvoir à n'importe qui. C'est pour cela que nous avons créé cette épreuve d'initiation, afin que le pouvoir des Loups soit confié de génération en génération uniquement à des personnes ayant prouvé leur valeur. Lorsque les hommes des Glaces ont commis la bêtise de s'attaquer à leurs semblables dans les plaines, nous avons enfermé le pouvoir des loups dans cette glace, et nous nous sommes jurés d'attendre l'élu, quand bien même nous devrions assister à la déchéance du peuple qui a toujours été notre ami. Ils ont été nombreux à se succéder ici, certains sont morts de peur rien qu'en me voyant apparaître. D'autres ont perdu la moindre parcelle de leur énergie à vouloir à tout prix réussir l'épreuve. D'autres ont préféré abandonner. Et toi Kakashi, tu as fait un bien long voyage jusqu'ici ! Tu te crois capable de réussir ?

Kakashi hocha la tête affirmativement, comme un gosse effronté et sûr de lui.

Le loup blanc retroussa les babines, dans ce que l'on aurait pu interpréter comme un sourire.

- et bien soit ! voici l'épreuve d'initiation Kakashi : si tu arrives à délivrer le joyau bleu qui se trouve à l'intérieur de cette glace, je renouerai avec toi le pacte des Loups, et te confierai tout mon pouvoir. Tu peux prendre autant de temps que tu le désires. Si tu désires abandonner, quittes ces lieux et ne reviens jamais. Je te souhaite bonne chance, Kakashi, réveille le loup qui est en toi.

Et sur ces paroles, le loup blanc disparut, laissant Kakashi aux prises avec la sculpture de glace. Bon à première vue cela n'avait pas l'air d'être insurmontable. D'abord pas d'ennemi à combattre. La sculpture émettait bien de l'électricité, mais il suffisait de ne pas la toucher. Bien sûr le chidori serait venu à bout de la sculpture sans problème, mais il aurait sans nul doute brisé le joyau avec. Il fallait trouver autre chose. Kakashi scanna la sculpture grâce à son sharingan.

- bizarre, elle n'émet aucun chakra.

Kakashi se rapprocha à quelques centimètres de la sculpture et la contempla. Elle était vraiment magnifique, d'un bleu profond, ennivrant. Kakashi eut alors une drôle de sensation, comme s'il était aspiré par la sculpture. Il n'arrivait pas à résister à cette force. Puis tout devint noir.

Kakashi ouvrit des yeux lourds. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans un liquide chaud. Luttant contre une envie irrépressible de dormir, il regarda autour de lui, et ne put réprimer un cris d'angoisse. Comment cela était-il possible ? Il se trouvait à l'intérieur même de la sculpture ! Pourtant il n'avait senti aucune trace de chakra dans toute la grotte. Il aurait aisément repéré le moindre genjustu présent. Il tenta de bouger mais se rendit vite compte qu'il était paralysé. Il entendit alors distinctement une voix dans sa tête.

« Kakashi, libère-toi de tes démons »

- qui êtes vous ?

« je suis la lumière, je suis la sagesse, je suis la voix, je suis la paix »

- …

« qu'es-tu venu chercher, porteur de la marque ? »

Kakashi resta muet un instant. Que répondre à cette question ? Lui-même ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il faisait là ! Il était censé sauver un peuple dont il ne connaissait jusqu'à présent même pas l'existence ? Il se retrouvait descendant direct d'une lignée princière alors qu'il avait toujours vécu dans l'ombre d'un père accusé de traîtrise. Qu'était-il censé répondre ? Kakashi se doutait bien que sa réponse allait être déterminante, et pourtant il n'avait pas la solution, lui le génie de Konoha. Il commençait vraiment à regretter d'être venu lorsque la voix reprit :

« qu'es-tu venu chercher ? réponds ! »

devant la pression de la voix d'outre-tombe, Kakashi répondit sans trop réfléchir :

- je suis venu chercher la confiance des Loups !

Après coup, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire réponse plus débile. Mais il fut surpris d'entendre un rire cristallin.

« c'est la première fois qu'on me la sors celle-là ! j'ai eu droit à « je veux le joyau », « je désire la puissance », « je veux sauver mon peuple »…mais personne n'était encore jamais venu quérir la confiance des Loups. Et pourquoi donc veux-tu que nous t'accordions cette confiance ? »

Kakashi, sentant qu'il était sur la bonne voie, s'engaillardit.

- je veux que les loups m'accordent leur confiance afin que je sois capable de guider le peuple des Glaces vers la lumière.

A ce mot, Kakashi sentit sa jambe gauche retrouver sa vigueur. Il continua :

- je veux que les loups m'accordent leur confiance afin que mes choix soient guidés par la sagesse.

Bras gauche à nouveau fonctionnel.

- je veux que les loups m'accordent leur confiance afin que ma voix soit toujours celle de la justice.

Kakashi retrouva instantanément l'usage de sa jambe droite. Il hésita cependant à l'abord de la dernière ligne droite. Comme parler de la paix alors qu'il était censé obtenir un pouvoir pour détruire les ennemis assaillant le pays des Glaces ? Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Kakashi conclut :

- je veux que les loups m'accordent leur confiance afin de pouvoir confier aux enfants des glaces un pays où la paix règnera.

Kakashi fut soulagé, quand il sentit qu'il avait récupéré toute sa motricité. La voix se fit de nouveau entendre :

«je vois que tu es un homme intelligent, c'est une des qualités essentielles de l'élu. Tu manies les mots avec sagesse et aisance. Regarde devant toi »

Kakashi vit son reflet dans la paroi de la sculpture de glace et ne put réprimer un tressaillement. Le joyau qu'il convoitait était là devant lui, à l'intérieur de sa poitrine.

« ce que tu désires est à la portée de ta main ! pourquoi hésites-tu ? saisis-le ! »

- mais c'est mon…cœur ! si je le saisis j'en mourrai aussitôt !

« je vois, et si je te promets que ton peuple sera sauvé si tu t'empares de ce joyau ? »

- je n'ai aucune preuve que vous allez réellement aider mon peuple ! hurla presque Kakashi. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait pour la première fois parlé de Son peuple.

« tu as ma parole, Kakashi, je suis la mère des Loups, je n'ai pas d'autre preuve à te donner que ma parole »

Kakashi ferma les yeux, espérant se réveiller très vite de ce cauchemar. Quand il les rouvrit, ce fut pur voir le joyau bleu palpiter au creux de sa poitrine. Il se rappela alors les paroles de Rina et du Loup Blanc : _fais confiance aux loups_. Son instinct de ninja reprit alors le dessus. Qu'était-ce qu'une vie si tout in peuple était sauvé ? Il n'y avait même pas à réfléchir. Et Kakashi plongea son poing au creux de sa poitrine, sentant la douleur pénétrer son être. Il fallait qu'il résiste à cette douleur atroce qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même. Il sentit le joyau au bout de ses doigts, l'agrippa. Une image se forma devant ses yeux : Iruka. Il laissa échapper une larme de ses yeux et, tout en murmurant un dernier « je t'aime », arracha le joyau de sa poitrine.

Ploc, ploc, ploc. Sensation mouillée. Le paradis aurait-il des fuites dans le toit ? Kakashi ouvrit les yeux prudemment. Apparemment il était toujours dans la grotte. Passant une main au niveau de sa poitrine, il eut l'agréable surprise de la trouver intacte. Se redressant, il aperçut à ses côtés le joyau bleu. Il avait du mal à remettre toutes ses idées en place lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau la voix.

« Kakashi tu as fais preuve d'une bravoure exceptionnelle. Tu était prêt à te sacrifier pour ton peuple, mais tu as également su faire confiance aux loups. Les loups ont donc décidé de t'accorder à leur tour leur confiance. Nous pensons que tu sauras diriger ton peuple avec la vois de la sagesse et du courage. Ne nous déçois pas ! Prends un de tes kunais, Kakashi, et entaille-toi le bras »

Kakashi s'exécuta.

« laisse couler ton sang sur le joyau bleu et répète après moi :

par ce sang, je scelle l'alliance entre les hommes et les loups. Côte à côte nous vivrons, nos hurlements résonneront en écho. Je fais le serment devant vous mes frères, ce jour, de toujours respecter ce parte de sang. »

Quand Kakashi eut fini, un long hurlement retentit dans la grotte, bientôt repris par d'autres. Une grand lumière entoura le ninja-copieur, il se sentit comme emporté dans un grand tourbillon, ne maîtrisant plus rien. Pourtant un sentiment de bien être intérieur l'avait envahi, il ne tenta donc pas de resister, et se laissa porter par cette sensation agréable.

Cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Les hommes en armes se raidirent. Ils avaient l'habitude d'entendre les loups hurler au loin dans la montagne. Mais cette fois ci, les hurlements semblaient très proches. Et lugubres. Comme s'ils annonçaient un événement tragique. Les villageois eux, se regardèrent, incrédules. Se pouvait-il que l'un des leurs ait réussi ? Ils moururent quelques secondes plus tard sous les lames de leurs ennemis, mais un sourire barrait le visage de chacun.

Ruika se précipita à la fenêtre. Rando la rejoint bientôt et porta son regard en direction de la montagne.

- tout porte à croire qu'il a réussi.

- j'en étais sûre, cria Ruika en laissant couler de grosses larmes de joie. Nous sommes sauvés, Rando ! Notre peuple va vivre !

- attendons de voir la suite des événements avant de crier victoire. Le pays est encore occupé, et les troupes ennemies marchent en ce moment même vers notre capitale Saphira. Kakashi doit arriver avant que nos dirigeants actuels ne capitulent. Et je pense qu'ils seraient prêts à livrer leur pays et leur population pour sauver leur peau.

- Rando ne dis pas ça ! s'ils t'entendaient…

- à présent, le pacte des loups a été restauré. En tant que chef de la garde royale, je ne suis soumis qu'au prince des Glaces. C'est de lui, et de lui seul que je prendrais mes ordres à partir de cet instant.

Ruika sourit. Elle savait que le respect de Rando pur le ninja de Konoha n'était pas feint, et qu'au fond de lui, il était très impressionné de la réussite de Kakashi.

**Voilà ! chapitre super long ! les choses commencent à se préciser. Kakashi a encore pas mal de pain sur la planche. Et Iruka nous tape une petite déprime. Encore quelques épreuves, mes petits choux, et ça ira mieux **

**A votre bon cœur pour les reviews !**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello tout le monde !! bon ben comme d'hab je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente !**_

_**Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews ! encore désolée, d'habitude je vous envoie un petit mot à chacun en privé mais là j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. GOMEN !!**_

_**Bon ben ne trainons pas, place à l'histoire !**_

_**A votre bon cœur pour les reviews **_

_**Chapitre 9 : **_

Derrière les lourds rideaux de velours pourpre, le grand chambellan jeta un œil sur l'effervescence qui animait la cour intérieure du palais.

- Il n'est pas question de se rendre ! gronda-t-il à l'intention des conseillers réunis derrière lui.

- Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, Monseigneur ! L'ennemi contrôle tout le pays. Leurs troupes foncent droit sur Saphira, ce n'est qu'une question d'heure avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici !

- Si nous leur envoyons un messager maintenant, peut-être épargnerons-t-ils les habitants ?

- Cela évitera un bain de sang ! Voulez-vous envoyer nos soldats à une mort certaine ?

- Il suffit ! hurla le chambellan en se retournant. Depuis la mort de notre Prince, c'est à moi que revient la charge de gérer ce pays, et ce jusqu'à l'intronisation d'un nouveau Prince. Et tant que je serai à la tête du pays des Glaces, je vous interdit de prononcer, de penser même, au mot capitulation ! Ce serait un outrage à l'honneur de notre peuple.

- Mais Monseigneur ! Le peuple des Glaces n'est plus ! Notre seul espoir, c'était de renouer le pactes des Loups. Mais tous les porteurs de la marque de ce pays ont échoué ! Tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est de sauver notre peau !

- Je ne vous retiens pas. Si vous voulez fuir, faites-le maintenant. Moi je préfère me battre, et mourir avec honneur au nom du peuple des Glaces !

- Vous dépassez les bornes, Monseigneur ! Vous avez perdu la raison ! Et vous outre-passez les droits de votre fonction ! Nous ne vous laisserons pas commettre ce massacre ! répondit l'un des conseillers sur un ton outré en se levant. Les autres conseillers le suivirent sans rien ajouter.

Le grand chambellan poussa un soupir.

- Suis-je en train de me tromper ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Ne perdez pas espoir, répondit une voix qui fit sursauter le dignitaire.

Rando apparut dans l'encadrement d'une porte dérobée.

- Vous avez entendu comme moi le hurlement du pacte sacré venant des montagnes.

- Je l'ai entendu. Maissaura-t-il nous sauver ? C'est un étranger, il ne connaît pas le terrain, il ne connaît pas nos ennemis, et il est seul. Mon titre de grand Chambellan ne m'autorise qu'à gérer les affaires courantes du pays. L'armée est sous l'autorité du premier conseiller. Et tu l'aas entendu comme moi, Rando, il veut capituler ! En fait, cela fait quelques temps que je soupçonne le conseil d'avoir des contacts avec l'ennemi. Ils sont prêts à vendre notre pays et notre peuple pour sauver leurs vies. Peut-être ont-ils déjà négocié la gérance du pays. C'est pour cela que je ne leur ai pas parlé du jeune Hatake. Il ne reste plus qu'à prier pour qu'il arrive à temps à Saphira, et que les loups l'accompagnent !

Le grand Chambellan fut interrompu par le retentissement des trompes d'alerte.

Au centre de la cour, un officier hurla :

- Ils sont là ! Ils ont enfoncé la porte Sud ! Ils sont trop nombreux, il faut fuir ! Fuyez !! continua-t-il à hurler en courant vers les quartiers des conseillers.

Les rues de Saphira étaient jonchées de meubles, de portes, de tout ce qui pouvait bloquer l'avancée des assaillants. Les habitants s'étaient réfugiés dans la forteresse, dont les lourdes portes de bronze avaient été scellées. Devant celles-ci, tous les soldats valides étaient massés, prêts à donner leur vie dans un ultime combat. Pourtant chacun savait que cet affrontement était perdu d'avance. Un nuage de poussière apparut au bout de la rue. Les rangs se resserrèrent. Les premiers soldats ennemis furent enfin en vue. Une salve de flèches fut tirée des hauteurs de la forteresse, mais elles s'écrasèrent implacablement sur les lourds boucliers de fer protégeant des assaillants. Un frisson parcourut les rangs des soldats des Glaces.

L'un d'eux, pris de panique, se mit à hurler :

- Nous sommes perdus ! Nous allons tous mour…

Mais son cri fut interrompu par un énorme coup de tonnerre, qui figea les deux camps sur place.

Un des soldats pointa un doigt vers les toits, mais aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa bouche.

Une silhouette semblait flotter au-dessus des toits, entourée d'un halo bleu chargé d'éclairs. Immobile, silencieuse, semblant observer les forces en présence.

Un vent glacial souffla sur la place. Une voix exhorta les troupes ennemies à poursuivre leur assaut. Mais un éclair bleu provenant de la silhouette s'abattit sur la place, creusant une tranchée spectaculaire dans le sol. En une fraction de seconde, la silhouette apparut devant les soldats des Glaces. Quand elle se retourna pour leur faire face, tous virent sur sa joue droite la marque bleue scintiller. Et tous comprirent.

Un homme se détacha du premier rang, et tombant à genoux, proclama d'une voix forte :

- Hatake Kakashi, fils d'Hatake Sakumo, je remets le destin du peuple des Glaces entre vos mains !

Kakashi posa un regard profond sur « son » armée et répondit :

- Soldats des Glaces, les Loups vous ont de nouveau accordé leur confiance. Battez-vous à leurs côtés. Défendez votre pays !

Le ninja effectua alors une séries de signes. Un énorme souffle explosa sur la place, enveloppant tout d'une fumée opaque. A travers l'épais voile bleu, des yeux jaunes apparurent, par centaines. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, un frémissement parcourut les rangs. Des loups envahissaient la place et toutes les rues adjacentes. Les toits étaient également couverts par les animaux aux babines retroussées, et aux crocs acérés.

Kakashi lança un long hurlement, reprit par les loups, qui se précipitèrent alors à la suite du ninja copieur vers les troupes ennemies. Après un instant d'hésitation, Rando s'écria :

- A l'attaque !

Et tous les soldats des Glaces se précipitèrent d'un seul élan dans le combat, avec une ardeur retrouvée.

Au cœur de la bataille, crocs et lames allaient de concert. Peu à peu, les ennemis reculaient devant la férocité des bêtes sauvages et la hargne des soldats. Kakashi se fraya un passage à travers les combattants à grands coups de katana, pour atteindre le chef des troupes ennemies. Celui-ci était imposant, dans son armure noire, protection qui semblait impénétrable.

- Alors c'est toi l'instigateur de cette rébellion ridicule ! dit-il dans un rire moqueur. Mais tu vas être déçu, les habitants de ce sale pays sont des couards !

Kakashi sourit, tout en relevant le bandeau qui barrait son œil gauche. En voiyant la pupille rouge tournoyante, l'homme eut un mouvement de recul.

- Qui…qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis un loup du pays des Glaces, un loup qui peut prédire l'avenir. Et cet avenir se fera sans toi ! répondit le ninja en transperçant la poitrine de son ennemi grâce au chidori.

Surpris par le bruit particulier de l'attaque du génie de Konoha, les soldats ennemis se figèrent, et ils virent alors leur chef baigner à terre dans son sang, un énorme cratère dans le thorax. Pris de panique ils commencèrent à reculer, puis ce fut la débandade. Ils tentaient de fuir dans tous les sens, mais les loups les poursuivirent implacablement, pour mettre en pièces jusqu'au dernier.

!après un instant de flottement, nécessaire à la réalisation de ce qui venait de se produire, une clameur de joie retentit dans les rues de Saphira. A l'intérieur du palais, l'angoisse fit place au soulagement et à l'effervescence. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et une nuée d'habitants sortit pour accueillir les soldats en héros, et soigner les blessés.

A l'écart, Kakashi regardait le champ de bataille d'un œil absent. Il était exténué, et sentait ses dernières forces l'abandonner par manque de chakra. Il ne put se retenir de glisser vers le sol, mais un bras vint enserrer sa taille pour le soutenir. Kakashi n'eut pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux, mais reconnut la voix de Rando :

- vous êtes à bout de forces, laissez-moi vous conduire à l'intérieur de votre palais, lui murmura le soldat en l'entraînant vers une entrée latérale.

Aussitôt la porte franchie, Rina accourut avec deux servantes. Elle prit la tête de Kakashi entre ses mains, le força à la regarder, et lui murmura, les yeux pleins de larmes :

- merci Kakashi, mon petit Prince ! merci merci !

_**voilà ! fini pour aujourd'hui . Il est super fort notre Kakashi-kun, il a trop assuré ! je m'excuse pour les fans d'Iruka car il n'est pas apparu dans ce chapitre, mais je ne l'oublie pas. **_

_**Je pense qu'il y aura encore un chapitre sur Kakashi, puis un chapitre plus centré sur Iruka, et après ce sera…les grandes retrouvailles !!!!!! **_

_**Alors si cette fic vous plait, guettez bien les nouveaux chapitres…et envoyez moi plein de reviews !!**_

**_Biz à tous _**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yop ! voici le 10e chapitre ! Déjà ! merci beaucoup à tous mes reviewers, j'espère que vous continuerez à m'envoyer vos comments . **

**Bonne lecture. **

**Chapitre 10. **

_- Ca fait mal ! _

_- Courage Princesse ! Ca va aller ! Je crois que votre bébé a très envie d'arriver. Il faut l'aider un peu. Poussez !_

_- Aaahh….mais j'ai trop mal !_

_- Allez, encore un peu, il arrive ! Encore une fois, poussez, je vois sa tête !_

_- Je n'en peux plus, murmura la Princesse dans un souffle. _

_Son gémissement de douleur fut couvert par un cri de vie vigoureux. _

_OUIIIINNNNN !!!!!!!_

_Aussitôt Rina saisit le nouveau-né et essuya son petit corps avant de l'emmitoufler dans une chaude couverture. En ce froid jour d'octobre, la neige se mit à tomber, comme pour accueillir ce petit être, héritier de la grande lignée des Hatake. _

_Rina déposa le bébé sur la poitrine de la jeune maman et lui murmura : _

_- C'est un garçon. _

_Après un instant d'hésitation, elle ajouta : _

_- Il porte la marque. _

_La jeune femme posa une main sur la tête de son petit garçon et murmura faiblement : _

_- Kakashi…_

_Quelques heures plus tard, les grandes portes de bronze de la citadelle s'ouvrirent avec fracas, laissant passer une escouade de cavaliers. L'un des hommes sauta prestement de son cheval, et se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment. L'excitation était à son comble à l'intérieur de la citadelle. L'homme grimpa quatre à quatre les marches du grand escalier de marbre. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il entra dans la chambre princière et se précipita au pied du lit. _

_A la vue du magnifique bambin pelotonné au creux de sa mère aux traits tirés, l'homme tomba à genoux, sans voix. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes de bonheur. Il tendit une main timide vers le bébé, et effleura son petit front blanc. _

_- Je te présente Kakashi, murmura la jeune mère. Ton fils !_

_Sakumo s'assit sur le bord du lit, enlaçant d'un bras protecteur sa femme et son enfant. _

_- Il est magnifique ! _

_- Je trouve qu'il te ressemble, répondit Saya dans un rire. _

_L'image de la petite famille s'estompa pour faire place à une scène plus sinistre : un village en flammes, une femme s'écroulant sous le coup d'une lame, un enfant arraché aux bras de sa mère agonisant, des cris. _

Rina se redressa d'un bond, en sueurs. Elle mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits, et à reconnaître sa chambre. Elle se leva en chancelant, encore secouée par le cauchemar, saisit un châle et se précipita dans le couloir. Arrivée devant la porte de la suite princière, elle hésita quelques instants. La lumière filtrant sous la porte la rassura, et elle frappa discrètement avant de se glisser à l'intérieur de la pièce.

La vieille femme se dirigea silencieusement vers le petit bureau, encore éclairé à cette heure tardive. Un homme, penché sur des documents, dit d'une voix douce, sans se retourner :

- tu es encore debout à cette heure, Rina ?

- et toi, encore à travailler ? Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien, répondit la femme, en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules du jeune homme. Tu devrais penser à te reposer un peu, reprit-elle en serrant Kakashi d'un geste maternel.

Le jeune homme tourna vers Rina un visage fatigué :

- Maaa… Je voudrais régler ce problème d'irrigation au plus vite. Les villageois de Sandroca doivent pouvoir compter sur l'eau avant le printemps, pour l'irrigation de leurs champs cet été.

- Tu sais, Kakashi, tu as rendu la vie à ce pays. Je suis si fière de toi ! Ce matin, je suis allée faire un tour au marché. Il y avait des enfants qui riaient aux éclats. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de joie sur leurs petits visages. Ils jouaient au Prince Kakashi et son armée.

Kakashi fut pris d'un petit fou rire.

- Le Prince Kakashi et son armée ? Il faudra que j'aille voir ça ! Bon, je crois que j'ai bien besoin d'un thé, tu veux bien aller en demander aux cuisines ? Je t'attends dans le jardin d'hiver.

- Bien sûr ! Je reviens dans cinq minutes, répondit Rina.

Confortablement installé dans le divan moelleux, les pieds posés sur la table basse, Kakashi regardait la neige tomber mollement, à travers les grandes vitres bleutées du jardin d'hiver. Rina apparut bientôt, les bras chargés d'un plateau. Elle déposa celui-ci sur la table, et donna un coup sec dans les pieds de Kakashi du plat de la main. Le Prince, tout en reposant ses pieds à une place plus adaptée (à savoir par terre), émit un petit rire taquin.

- Toute une éducation à refaire, hein ma Rina ?

- On ne met pas ses pieds sur la table. Et ceci est aussi valable pour les Princes ! répliqua la vieille femme. Elle s'installa à côté de Kakashi et servit le thé.

Un silence agréable s'installa entre les deux amis. Kakashi semblait perdu dans ses rêveries, jouant machinalement avec une petite sculpture en forme de dauphin. Celle-ci lui avait été offerte par Ruika quelques semaines après la grande victoire de Saphira. Elle avait naturellement trouvé sa place sur une petite desserte trônant à côté su sofa, dans le jardin d'hiver. Le lieu préféré de Kakashi dans la citadelle.

Rina demanda timidement :

- Tu ne lui as toujours pas écrit ?

Kakashi se gratta la gorge, d'un air gêné, et émit un non presque inaudible. Il sentit le regard de Rina posé sur lui, lui enjoignant de continuer.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il attende de mes nouvelles... Il doit me détester maintenant. Je l'ai abandonné pour des gens que je ne connaissais pas. Et je ne lui ai pas donné de signe de vie depuis six mois. Juste avant de partir, je lui ai dit de m'oublier, de refaire sa vie. Et aujourd'hui je n'ai pas envie de rouvrir cette blessure. De toute façon je ne peux pas quitter le pas des Glaces…

- Tu ne peux effectivement pas quitter le pays que tu diriges si bien. Par contre, on peut peut- être s'arranger pour que lui se déplace, répondit Rina. Maintenant que le pays est à nouveau prospère, le conseil a l'intention de légitimer l'existence de notre pays auprès de nos voisins. En ta qualité de Prince, tu vas devoir recevoir les délégations officielles de tous ces pays, et imposer le pays des Glaces comme nouvelle puissance économique et militaire. Konoha fait partie de la liste des invités. Et je pense qu'une petite invitation spéciale pour un certain Iruka est envisageable. Et je suis persuadée qu'il ne laissera pas passer une telle occasion. Sois patient, mon petit Prince, car si tu ne peux pas quitter ton pays, c'est nous qui ferons venir ton dauphin.

Kakashi et Rando étaient installés devant la grande cheminée de la salle du conseil. Ils apportaient les dernières retouches aux documents officiels qu'ils présenteraient aux dirigeants des pays voisins la semaine suivante. Le Pays des Glaces était encore dans sa phase de reconstruction. Il était donc indispensable d'établir des liens amicaux avec les pays limitrophes. Le Prince connaissait le potentiel économique de son pays. Mais il savait aussi que sa faiblesse militaire l'exposait à des conflits avec ses voisins. Imposer la puissance économique montante du pays des Glaces, tout en assurant la sécurité de ses frontières, tel était l'enjeu de cette rencontre à haut risque. Cela faisait déjà un bon mois que Kakashi tentait d'assimiler toutes les connaissances nécessaires afin de mener à bien ces négociations politico-commerciales. Et plus le moment fatidique approchait, plus Kakashi sentait l'angoisse le gagner.

Rando reposa le document qu'il tenait entre les mains :

- Bon, je crois que tout est en ordre. Il va falloir jouer serré, mais on devrait s'en sortir. Bientôt le monde entier s'inclinera devant la réussite du pays des Glaces !

- J'aimerais bien être aussi confiant que toi, Rando, ronchonna Kakashi.

- Mais je t'interdis de douter de la réussite de ces négociations ! Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Et puis au pire, tu pourras toujours les intimider avec une meute de loups enragés, reprit Rando avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je te rappelle que le but est d'assurer la paix aux frontières et d'établir des liens commerciaux avec nos voisins. Alors si leurs délégations officielles se font bouffer par des loups !!

Rando allait répliquer lorsque Koza fit son apparition.

- Prince Kakashi, dit-il en s'inclinant devant le jeune homme.

- Koza, combien de fois t'ai-je dit de laisser tomber le « prince » ?

Koza reprit en souriant :

- Kakashi-san, nous venons de recevoir les réponses concernant la venue de la délégation de Kiri no kuni. Leur Kage ne pourra pas faire le déplacement, mais il envoie ses deux premiers conseillers. Nous avons également reçu la liste des membres de la délégation de Konoha qui seront présents.

Kakashi se redressa d'un bond, tendant une main fébrile vers le parchemin tendu par Koza.

Rando gardait les yeux fixés sur le visage du Prince tandis que celui-ci parcourait les quelques lignes inscrites sur le rouleau. Il sourit en voyant une petite lueur s'allumer dans les yeux de son ami. Après avoir relu le document pour la troisième fois au moins, Kakashi le tendit à son chef militaire et dit simplement :

- Le kage de Konoha nous fait l'honneur de sa venue. Il va falloir être à la hauteur. Je compte sur vous pour l'impressionner.

Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers ses appartements :

- bon je crois que l'on a assez travaillé ce soir. On verra le reste demain. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit Kakashi-san !

- Fais de beaux rêves, Prince Kakashi ! ajouta Rando d'un air taquin.

Quand Kakashi fut sorti, Rando parcourut le nom des dix personnes inscrites sur le parchemin de Konoha. Son regard s'attarda sur le dernier nom de la liste.

_Il a accepté de venir. C'est plutôt un bon signe. J'espère qu'il n'a pas la rancune trop tenace, ce jeune homme !_

Pfiouuuuuuuuuuu !!! que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre !! d'ailleurs je le trouve pas génial, m'enfin bon ! le prochain chapitre se passera à Konoha

Et comme promis : les grands retrouvailles pour le chapitre 12 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Kikoo tout le monde ! j'espère que vous avez passé un joyeux noël . Voilà, avec un tout petit peu de retard, le chapitre 11 de notre grannnnnnnnnnnnde histoire d'amouuuuuuuuuuuuur lol. **

**Chapitre centré sur Iruka, comme promis ;)**

**Bonne lecture. **

**Et à votre bon cœur pour les reviews. **

**Chapitre 11. **

Iruka s'extirpa difficilement de son lit douillet et se traina jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Les coups commençaient à se faire impatients.

- Oui oui, j'arrive, marmonna le sensei en étouffant un baillement.

- Salut Iruka ! Tu n'es pas encore prêt ? Je suis venu te chercher pour la réunion de ce matin. Tu es au courant, hein ? Je me demande bien de quoi veut nous parler Tsunade-sama. Ca doit être supra important pour qu'elle ait convoqué tous les ninjas, non ? Et…

- Genma ! l'interrompit Iruka

- Oui ?

- Tu veux pas t'arrêter de parler deux minutes. Tu me donnes mal à la tête, et il n'estque huit heures du mat' !!

- oh, désolé ! c'est vrai que tu as l'air crevé. Mauvaise nuit ?

- pas plus mauvaise que toutes celles de ces derniers mois,ronchonna le chunnin. Installe-toi pendant que je prends ma douche, poursuivit-il en prenant la direction de la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Genma s'attela à préparer un café bien serré pour son ami.

Genma n'avait jamais réellement fait partie des proches d'Iruka. Cela tenait en grande partie à son débit verbal, qui était rapidement « saoûlant » selon les normes de tolérance du jeune sensei (et pourtant tout le monde sait qu'Iruka est un modèle de patience !). Pourtant, depuis le départ de Kakashi, le jounin avait été l'une des personnes les plus attentionnées auprès de lui. Et Iruka avait fini par s'habituer à cette présence bruyante et joyeuse à ses côtés. Il lui arrivait même d'oublier Kakashi pour quelques heures lorsque Genma était là à raconter toutes ses petites histoires sur le village. Iruka n'avait donc absolument pas été surpris de trouver Genma sur le pas de sa porte ce matin là. Même si le déploiement d'énergie du shinobi, si tôt dans la matinée, ne lui avait donné qu'une seule envie : retourner au fond de son futon tout chaud.

Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'Académie, Genma n'avait cessé d'émettre des hypothèses quant à la raison de cette réunion pour le moins inhabituelle. Et il faut bien avouer qu'Iruka n'avait écouté qu'un mot sur deux. En tant que chunnin et professeur, il ne serait de toute façon probablement pas concerné, ni par « une super mission top secrète », ni par « un tournoi pour déterminer le top 5 des ninjas de Konoha ». Sans parler des autres hypothèses de Genma, plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Installé au fond de la salle de réunion, Iruka comptait bien finir sa nuit tranquillement, mais c'était sans compter sur sa tête blonde préférée.

- Iruka-sensei !!!!!! hurla Naruto en se précipitant vers son ancien professeur. Vous savez pourquoi on a tous été convoqués ? La vieille veut sûrement nous annoncer une super mission ! Ou alors un tournoi ? Ca serait génial un tournoi !

_Pitié ! Pas un deuxième Genma !!_

Heureusement, l'Hokage réclama le silence, ce qui évita à Iruka de devoir répondre. En effet, même parler avec Naruto était devenu une corvée à ses yeux. Iruka s'enfonçait lentement dans une torpeur mélancolique, et ne semblait pas enclin à refaire surface. Il vivait comme un fantôme, tout à ses pensées, accomplissant son devoir et ses obligations comme à l'habitude, mais sans plus aucun entrain ni énergie. Tout juste si ses amis arrivaient à lui tirer un sourire ou un mot. Iruka était tout simplement devenu la tristesse incarnée.

- Un peu de silence s'il vous plait. J'ai besoin de toute votre attention. Je vous ai tous convoqués aujourd'hui pour vous annoncer un événement officiel.

Tsunade marqua une pause, comme si elle cherchait la meilleure formulation pour son annonce, puis elle reprit :

- j'ai reçu un courrier me faisant part de la naissance officielle d'un nouvel état : le pays des Glaces.

Aussitôt un murmure général s'éleva de la pièce. Iruka, qui somnolait tranquillement, ne put retenir un sursaut. Il était à présent tout à fait éveillé et attentif. Après avoir de nouveau réclamé le silence, Tsunade reprit :

- d'après les renseignements fournis dans ce document, il apparaît que le pays des Glaces, qui comme vous le savez était sous le joug d'un pays voisin, a défait ses ennemis et entamé sa reconstruction. Il semble que l'ordre soit donc totalement revenu, et j'ai reçu une invitation officielle pour me rendre avec une délégation de Konoha au pays des Glaces. Bien entendu cette visite de courtoisie sert e prétexte pour l'établissement de liens commerciaux et politiques avec les dirigeants du pays des Glaces. Mais cette visite sera également l'occasion d'assister à l'intronisation du nouveau prince des Glaces.

Genma se tourna discrètement vers Iruka. Celui-ci avait une mine défaite, assommé par autant de nouvelles brutales. Il porta un regard perdu vers son ami, puis vers Tsunade. Mais celle-ci reprenait déjà :

- Vous comprenez bien l'importance de cette visite, j'ai donc décidé de m'y rendre moi-même. Pour le bon déroulement d'un tel événement, le pays des Glaces a demandé à ce que les délégations officielles de comptent pas plus de neuf membres. J'ai donc établi la liste des huit personnes qui m'accompagneront.

Un brouhaha indescriptible s'éleva dans la pièce. Tous les ninjas avait en effet deviné qui était le nouveau prince en question, et tous espéraient avoir la chance de faire partie de la délégation.

- Silence ! hurla Tsunade. Bon, je vais être claire. Mon choix est sans appel et je ne tolérerai aucune protestation ! Je compte sur les ninjas qui vont rester pour veiller sur Konoha pendant mon absence. Le départ est prévu pour lundi prochain, soit dans trois jours, et nous serons de retour le lundi suivant. Je vais maintenant vous donner la liste des personnes qui m'accompagneront, et je vous rappelle que je ne veux aucune contestation, conclut l'Hokage d'un ton ferme.

Tsunade se racla la gorge, et déclara d'une voix forte :

- les personnes qui vont m'accompagner sont donc :

Shizune (ce qui n'étonna personne)

Sarutobi Asuma (celui-ci esquissa un discret sourire)

Nara Shikamaru (aucune réaction)

Yamanaka Ino (celle-ci émit un petit gloussement, aussitôt interrompu par un regard glacial jeté par son Hokage)

Amakichi Choji (celui-ci s'arrêta de manger ses chips, hocha la tête…puis replongea la main dans son paquet)

Yuuhi Kurenai (elle aussi esquissa un discret sourire)

Haruno Sakura (dont le visage s'illumina)

Et…

Uzumaki Naruto

Tout le monde fut surpris de ne pas entendre une bruyante manifestation de joie de la part du jeune genin. L'assemblée se retourna pour observer Naruto, qui s'était levé en silence. Juste à côté, Iruka gardait les yeux baissés, et les poings serrés sur ses genoux. Genma crut apercevoir une larme tomber discrètement sur les genoux du jeune sensei. Il se demanda alors comment cette vieille peau pouvait être aussi cruelle, comme la plupart des ninjas présents dans l'assemblée d'ailleurs. Le jounin tourna un visage plein de colère vers son Hokage. Celle-ci ; impassible, demanda :

- Un problème, Naruto ?

- Je…Je ne veux pas venir avec vous…Emmenez Iruka sensei à ma place ! s'écria le jeune shinobi.

- Je pensais avoir été claire tout à l'heure. Tu n'as pas à discuter mes ordres. Tu es assigné à cette mission, et tu l'accompliras.

- Mais comment pouvez-vous faire ça à Iruka sensei ? Vous n'êtes qu'une vieille peau sans cœur ! hurla le blond.

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée. Naruto venait d'exprimer tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas, mais quand même, insulter l'Hokage comme ça, devant tous les ninjas !Il n'y avait décidément que Naruto pour oser faire ça !

Naruto allait reprendre lorsqu'il sentit une main agripper son bras.

- Naruto, tais-toi, murmura une voix tremblante. Je croyais t'avoir appris à respecter tes supérieurs…

- Mais Iruka sensei, c'est vous qui méritez cette place ! Vous devez aller le retrouver ! Et vous, vous n'avez pas le droit de ne pas l'emmener ! s'écria à nouveau Naruto en se retournant vers Tsunade.

Cette-dernière leva les yeux aux ciel, puis s'adressa directement à Naruto :

- Je suppose que toi aussi, tu as envie de revoir Kakashi ?

L'annonce du nom du ninja copieur provoqua à nouveau un brouhaha dans l'assemblée.

- Et pourtant tu serait prêt à laisser ta place à Iruka sensei ?

- Oui !répondit Naruto d'une voix ferme et décidée.

- Et bien ce ne sera pas la peine , petit effronté ! Crois-tu vraiment que je sois aussi cruelle que ça ? Si Iruka ne fait pas partie de la délégation officielle, c'est parce qu'il y avait dans le courrier une invitation personnelle à son nom. Je comptais lui annoncer la nouvelle après la réunion. Mais puisque tu as décidé de mettre ton grain de sel, comme d'habitude !Bon, je crois que l'incident est clos. Tous les ninjas qui forment la délégation ont rendez-vous cet après midi à quatorze heures ici même. Vous y recevrez toutes les informations nécessaires concernant le voyage. Iruka, tu restes, je dois te parler. Pour les autres, vous êtes libres.

L'assemblée quitta la salle rapidement. Naruto s'attarda un peu auprès de son ancien sensei, qui n'avait toujours pas levé le nez de ses genoux.

- Iruka sensei, ça va ? demanda timidement le jeune shinobi.

- oui…Merci Naruto, tu devrais y aller maintenant.

- d'accord, je passerai ce midi, on pourra aller manger des ramen !

- Oui bonne idée, à tout à l'heure Naruto.

Naruto fut le dernier à quitter la salle de réunion. Quand il se retourna, juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il eut juste le temps d'aperçevoir son Iruka sensei essuyer ses yeux du revers de sa manche.

Le sensei était à présent assis devant le bureau de l'Hokage.

- Iruka, je te prie de m'excuser. J'aurais dû prendre le temps de t'annoncer la nouvelle avant la réunion. J'ai été un peu prise de cours, parce que cette lettre est arrivée au petit matin. J'ai juste eu le temps d'organiser cette réunion en catastrophe. Je ne voulais pas t'annoncer cela devant tout le monde en fait. Mais j'aurais du me douter de la réaction de Naruto. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être fière de lui pour ça, mais tu ne lui diras pas hein ?

Iruka sourit et fit non de la tête, les yeux fixés sur le papier que son Hokage lui agitait sous le nez depuis une bonne minute.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi, reprit Tsunade dans un sourire, en lui tendant la lettre tant convoitée. J'aimerais que tu assistes toi aussi à la réunion de cet après midi. Voilà tu es libre.

Iruka attrapa la lettre et se leva en bredouillant un merci. Puis il se précipita dehors. Tsunade se cala dans son fauteuil, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. _Ahlala Kakashi ! décidément même à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici, tu arrives à mettre la pagaille à Konoha !_

Iruka venait de battre son record de vitesse pour faire le trajet entre l'Académie et son appartement. C'est donc tout essoufflé qu'il arriva chez lui. Posant délicatement la lettre sur sa table basse, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire un thé, histoire de calmer ses nerfs. Il avait tellement attendu des nouvelles ! Et maintenant il éprouvait un étrange sentiment de malaise devant cette feuille de papier, où il voyait son nom imprimé en lettres dorées. Quelques minutes plus tard, il déposa une tasse fumante sur la table, et saisit la lettre. D'une main fébrile, il la décacheta, et trouva à l'intérieur un petit carton d'invitation officiel. Quelques mots y étaient imprimés, qu'Iruka parcourut rapidement :

« vous êtes invité à la cérémonie officielle d'intronisation du nouveau Prince des Glaces, qui se déroulera le trois janvier de cette année, en la citadelle de Saphira, capitale du pays des Glaces.

Le Prince Hatake Kakashi sera heureux de vous compter parmi ses invités lors de la grande soirée qui fera suite à son intronisation ».

C'était simple, sobre, et très impersonnel. Iruka était presque déçu. Il s'était attendu à une lettre de la main de son amoureux, lui donnant au moins quelques nouvelles. Mais après tout, il devait être très occupé à préparer l'événement, son « Prince Kakashi » ! Par acquis de conscience, et aussi avec un maigre espoir, Iruka reprit l'enveloppe marquée de son nom. Et elle frappa alors son regard, cette mince feuille de papier soigneusement pliée. Le cœur d'Iruka fit un bond. Et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes dès qu'il lut les premiers mots :

« A mon dauphin chéri, qui occupe mes pensées jours et nuits… »

**Voilà ! on va laisser à Iruka un peu d'intimité pour lire la lettre de son amoureux. J'avais fait un premier jet où je vous livrais le contenu de la lettre de Kakashi. Mais après réflexion, je préfère vous laisser libres d'imaginer vous-mêmes ce que dit cette fameuse lettre. Et puis je pense qu'Iruka préfère garder cela rien que pour lui aussi ;)**

**Biz et à la prochaine pour le chapitre 12 : LES GRANDES RETROUVAILLES !!!!! (avec faste, paillettes, princes, larmes, émotion et tout et tout )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Désolée pour l'attente…merci pour les reviews…encore plein s'il vous plait **

**Chapitre 12. **

La délégation officielle de Konoha était arrivée la veille à Saphira. La neige et le froid les avaient empêchés de s'attarder dans les rues. Et ils s'étaient rapidement engouffrés dans la forteresse, à la suite de leur escorte. Ils avaient été accueillis par un home dénommé Koza, le nouvel intendant du pays des Glaces. Celui-ci les avait conduits à leur suite, où leur avait été servi un dîner digne des rois, au plus grand bonheur de Naruto. Puis une nouvelle escorte était venue cherchée Tsunade, afin de l'introduire auprès du futur prince. Iruka avait espéré que lui aussi, compte tenu des circonstances, allait pouvoir revoir, enfin, son amant. Mais l'escorte avait alors signifié que seule la présence de l'Hokage était requise, pour cette première entrevue protocolaire et secrète. Iruka avait eu du mal à dissiper sa déception. Si près de lui, mais à la fois tenu à distance ! Pourtant il ne pouvait pas avoir de doute sur les sentiments du ninja-copieur à son égard. Chaque mot de sa lettre résonnait encore dans sa tête. Mais le chunnin commençait à se lasser de toujours passer après les protocoles et les raisons politiques. Aussi, alors que les autres ninjas du feu s'élancèrent à la suite d'une jolie guide venue leur faire visiter la citadelle, Iruka préféra rester dans la suite, pour ruminer sur sa pauvre condition de simple chunnin, sensei d'académie, et accessoirement compagnon de leur foutu futur prince !

Les autres étaient déjà partis depuis une demi-heure, et Iruka commençait à regretter de ne pas être parti avec eux. La nuit était tombée, le jeune brun regardait la neige tomber dru à travers la grande fenêtre su salon de la suite. Avant d'arriver à la capitale, ils avaient dû traverser une bonne partie du pays. Et malgré les stigmates de la guerre encore visibles, Iruka avait trouvé le pays des Glaces magnifique. Sur chaque visage, il avait vu transparaitre de la gaieté. Et le sensei savait que tout cela était en grande partie l'œuvre de Kakashi. Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme sursauta à l'appel de son nom :

- « Umino-san ? »

Iruka se retourna et se raidit instantanément. Face à lui se tenait la femme qui lui avait enlevé son amour. Le chunnin s'inclina poliment, mais la tension était palpable. Rina s'assit sur l'un des sofas, et fit signe à Iruka de s'installer en face d'elle.

- « j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage jusqu'ici, et que votre suite vous convient. »

- « tout est parfait, merci » répondit le chunnin, d'un ton qu'il voulait le moins agressif possible.

- « vous n'êtes pas parti visiter la citadelle avec vos compagnons ? » reprit Rina sans se démonter devant la froideur du jeune homme.

- « non j'ai préféré rester ici pour me reposer ».

Visiblement, le chunnin n'avait nullement envie de discuter avec elle, Rina décida donc d'aborder le sujet sensible de manière plus directe.

- « je suppose que vous êtes impatient de revoir Kakashi-kun ».

Cette appellation affectueuse fit sursauter le sensei. Leurs relations avaient apparemment évolué pendant tout ce temps. Et Iruka sentit une pointe de jalousie jaillir au fond de son cœur. Mais déjà Rina reprenait :

- « la réunion de ce soir est une première prise de contact entre les dirigeants des pays invités par le prince. C'est une réunion officielle où seront abordés des points cruciaux pour l'avenir du pays des Glaces ».

- « oui, la coupa Iruka, la politique passe avant tout. Rassurez-vous, je commence à avoir l'habitude ! ».

Le ton ironique et cinglant sur lequel le chunnin avait prononcé sa phrase déstabilisa un peu la vieille femme. Kakashi lui avait décrit le jeune homme comme quelqu'un de doux et compréhensif. Mais finalement, qui n'aurait pas été irrité face à une telle situation ?

Rina laissa passer un moment de silence, puisse leva brusquement pour se rasseoir juste à côté du jeune homme. Saisissant ses deux mains, elle l'obligea à la regarder en face et reprit, sur un ton si doux que le chunnin fut surpris :

- « Iruka-san, j'ai conscience que nous vous avons fait souffrir, et j'en suis sincèrement désolée ! Je vous demande juste encore un peu de patience. Demain Kakashi sera officiellement intronisé Prince du pays des Glaces. La renaissance de notre pays, nous la devons à Kakashi bien sûr, mais nous la devons aussi à vous, qui avez accepté cette situation douloureuse. Kakashi nous a souvent répété que ce qui l'a poussé dans cette tâche, c'est son assurance de votre amour pour lui, et le désir que vous soyiez fier de lui. La reconnaissance du pays des Glaces envers vous est infinie. Et vous avez une place particulière dans le cœur de tous les habitants de ce pays. Demain, en voyant ce qu'il a construit ici, vous comprendrez que votre sacrifice à tous les deux n'a pas été vain. Et j'espère qu'alors, vous nous pardonnerez un peu. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, laissant un Iruka interdit, Rina se dirigea vers la porte et disparut, sans que le chunnin ait le temps de répondre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les ninjas de Konoha débarquèrent dans la suite. Naruto, Sakura et Ino se précipitèrent vers leur ex-sensei pour lui raconter en long, en large et en travers comme la citadelle était magnifique, comme les gens étaient gentils, et comme tout était trop méga génial dattebayo !! (dixit Naruto bien sûr). Sur ce Tsunade revint à son tour. Elle avait l'air exténuée. Elle s'affala sur le sofa à côté d'Iruka, et hurla à Naruto et Ino, qui étaient en train de se chamailler, de se taire immédiatement.

- « ahhh ! je déteste ces réunions officielles ! C'est long, c'est pénible, et on n'a même pas eu droit à un petit verre de saké ! »

- « alors, vous avez vu Kakashi-sensei ? » demanda Sakura, qui s'étai installée de l'autre côté d'Iruka. Ce dernier sentit, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, une grosse boule de jalousie prête à exploser au creux de son estomac.

- « et bien oui, je l'ai vu ! » L'Hokage tourna alors un visage souriant vers Iruka et reprit :

« il est …resplendissant ! je dirait même impressionnant. Il a mené les débats d'une main de maître, sans montrer aucune faille. Il a vraiment l'envergure d'un Prince. Cependant il m'a déçu sur un point… »

Tout le monde attendait la suite avec impatience. Tsunade prit le temps de picorer un petit gâteau glacé au sucre, puis reprit en faisant la moue :

- « j'ai attendu pendant toute la réunion, mais il n'a pas sorti son _Paradis du Batifolage_ ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, y compris Iruka.

- « le pauvre ! il a dû souffrir le martyr ! » répondit Asuma.

- « heureusement qu'on lui a apporté les trois nouveaux tomes ! » conclut Kurenaï, en lançant un clin d'œil au dauphin.

- « bon, reprit Tsunade, une longue journée nous attend demain. Les délégations officielles au complet vont présenter leurs hommages au futur Prince demain matin. Ensuite nous irons visiter Saphira, et un repas nous sera servi par les habitants. Puis nous assisterons à l'intronisation du Prince dans l'après midi. Et après, grosse fiesta ! Donc reposez-vous bien cette nuit, car il va falloir montrer le meilleur de Konoha. Ah oui, j'allais oublier, demain matin vous mettrez vos kimonos d'apparat pour toute la journée. Allez, au lit les jeunes ! ». Puis, se tournant vers les adultes, elle reprit :

vous aussi allez vous coucher. Il semble que Konoha tienne une place d'honneur dans les festivités. Et je pense que ce n'est pas uniquement parce que Kakashi vient de chez nous, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Iruka. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que nous devons être à la hauteur de notre réputation de pays leader. Je compte donc sur vous tous. Tachez d'être au maximum de votre forme. Bonne nuit à tous ! ».

Les ninjas se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives, et tous s'endormirent quasi immédiatement, assommés par toute la fatigue de la journée.

Le lendemain, tous les ninjas sautèrent hors de leur lit à l'aube. L'impatience se lisait dans les yeux de tous. Ils avalèrent un rapide petit déjeuner, puis s'apprêtèrent.

- « Naruto ! arrête de gigoter, sinon je n'arriverai jamais à attacher correctement ton kimono ! » s'écria Sakura visiblement sur les nerfs.

- « je te préviens, Naruto ! A la première bourde, je t'assomme de manière que tu passes le reste de la journée inconscient, c'est compris ? » renchérit Tsunade.

- « maiiiiiiiiiiiiiis, j'ai rien fait !!! » chouina le blondinet.

- « c'est ce qu'on appelle une mesure préventive, Naruto » répondit Kurenaï en riant.

- « bon, reprit Tsunade, tout le monde est prêt ? »

- « non, il manque Iruka » répondit Asuma, sa troisième cigarette de la journée déjà à ses lèvres. Juste à ce moment une porte s'ouvrit et le jeune sensei entra tout confu dans le salon.

- « désolé, j'ai mis un peu de temps à… » il laissa sa phrase en suspens et jeta un regard circulaire à ses compagnons, qui s'étaient tous tus à son entrée.

- « euh…quelque chose ne va pas ? ».

C'est Asuma qui lui répondit :

- « non non, tout va bien, c'est juste qu'on ne savait pas que tu avais l'intention de saboter l'intronisation de ton Prince ! »

- « Pardon ? » demanda Iruka qui, visiblement, ne comprenait pas. Shizune se mit à rire et reprit :

- « ce qu'Asuma veut dire, c'est que si Kakashi te voit comme ça, il va jamais réussir à se tenir ! ».

Et tous partirent d'un rire bruyant, devant un Iruka qui avait bien sûr viré au rouge écarlate. Le sensei portait en effet un magnifique kimono de soie bleue, sur lequel étaient brodés des petits dauphins entourés de vaguelette. Une ceinture blanche piquetée d'or mettait en valeur sa taille fine. Et il avait abandonné sa traditionnelle queue de cheval pour une jolie tresse maintenue par un nœud doré. Il était tout simplement splendide. Pourtant Iruka, déjà plus que stressé, fut piqué au vif par cette plaisanterie pourtant plutôt flatteuse, et répliqua en tournant les talons :

- « je vais me changer ».

Mais Tsunade l'attrapa par le bras :

- « désolée Iruka, mais nous n'avons plus le temps. Je t'assure que tu es parfait comme ça. Maintenant allons-y ! ».

Tous les invités avaient été installés sur des tribunes d'honneur dans la grande salle de réception, face au trône du futur Prince. Les ninjas de Konoha étaient aux premières loges, à quelques mètres seulement de l'estrade où allait apparaître le futur Prince et les officiels du pays des Glaces. Les valets mettaient en ordre les derniers détails, et guidaient les autres invités vers leurs places. Toutes les personnes ayant une responsabilité dans le pays, du conseiller des affaires d'état au maire de la plus petite bourgade, étaient présents en ce grand jour de fête. Le futur Prince avait voulu faire de cet événement national un grand rassemblement, brisant les clivages sociaux archaïques et donnant à chacun une place unique de citoyen du pays des Glaces. C'est ainsi qu'un joyeux brouhaha envahissait la grande salle en ce matin de janvier. Tsunade était à nouveau en train de mettre Naruto en garde contre une éventuelle gaffe, lorsqu'un gong retentit. Aussitôt, toute l'assemblée se tourna vers la tribune officielle. L'intendant fit son apparition, suivi par le chef des armées reconnaissable à son uniforme. Suivait ensuite Rina, qui se plaça juste derrière le trône vide. Puis c'est le grand Chancelier qui entra. C'était une jeune femme au regard doux, que les ninjas de Konoha reconnurent immédiatement. Asuma et Kurenaï se jetèrent un regard interrogatif. A première vue, cette douce jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir la carrure pour supporter la dure charge de chancelier. Mais tous leurs doutes s'évanouirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus, lorsque Ruika annonça d'une voix ferme et forte :

- « au nom du Gouvernement du pays des Glaces, soyez les bienvenus à la cérémonie des hommages. Aujourd'hui, Hatake Kakashi, fils de feu Hatake Sakumo, va être reconnu digne, par nos voisins et alliés, d'accéder au trône du pays des Glaces. Veuillez vous lever pour accueillir le futur Prince des Glaces ! ».

L'assemblée se leva, et quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence, qui semblèrent durer une éternité pour Iruka. La salle entière se figea, ensorcelée : un ange venait d'apparaître, dégageant à la fois force et douceur. Kakashi s'assit sur son trône et posa un regard circulaire sur la salle en souriant. Il n'émanait de lui qu'une assurance tranquille. La cérémonie commença sans tarder, et les différentes délégations se rendirent tour à tour devant le trône afin de rendre leurs hommages au futur Prince. Le tour de Konoha arriva. Les ninjas se levèrent sous l'impulsion de Tsunade. Tout en se dirigeant vers le trône, Asuma posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule d'Iruka, qui tremblait réellement. Tous s'agenouillèrent devant Kakashi. Tsunade déclara alors d'une voix forte :

- « Moi, Tsunade, Hokage du Pays du Feu, déclare au nom de mon peuple reconnaître en la personne de Hatake Kakashi, le nouveau Prince du Pays des Glaces. Je lui assure aujourd'hui, devant vous tous témoins, de mon sutien, entier et durable. Le peuple du Pays du Feu scelle, par ma voix en ce jour, une alliance cordiale avec le peuple des Glaces ».

Kakashi, comme il l'avait fait pour les délégations précédentes, répondit :

- « Tsunade-sama, j'accepte avec joie cette alliance avec le peuple du Feu. Que l'alliance de nos deux peuples soit solide et durable. Chaque habitant du pays du Feu est le bienvenu au pays des Glaces à partir de ce jour. » Le ninja-copieur jeta alors un regard vers Rina, qui lui répondit par un sourire engageant. Le jeune Prince se leva alors et reprit, à l'intention de l'assemblée cette fois :

- « chers concitoyens du pays des Glaces, vous savez la place que tient Konoha dans mon cœur. Les personnes présentes devant vous sont mes amis les plus chers. Ils ont fait ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Et j'espère que vous n'oublierez jamais la part importante qu'ils ont joué dans le renouveau de notre pays. ».

Spontanément, les gardes assurant la sécurité de la cérémonie levèrent leurs sabres et entonnèrent le chant d'honneur du pays des Glaces, bientôt repris par toute l'assemblée. Kakashi se dirigea alors vers le petit groupe de Konoha. Après un bref salut à Tsunade, il s'approcha d'Iruka. Celui-ci, encore agenouillé, n'osait pas lever les yeux vers son amour, sentant déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Kakashi se laissa tomber à genoux devant son dauphin, lui saisit fébrilement les mains. S'approchant un peu plus, il murmura à Iruka, de façon à ce que lui seul puisse entendre :

- « tu m'as tellement manqué. ».

Iruka, incapable de répondre, tomba dans les bras de son chéri et enfouit sa tête contre son épaule. Et tant pis pour les conventions et les usages à respecter ! Personne n'aurait pu à cet instant faire bouger Iruka des bras de Kakashi. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants immobiles, sous le son du chant d'honneur. Iruka recouvra ses esprits à la fin du chant, et se détacha un peu de son amant. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux noirs de Kakashi. Le jeune sensei fut lui-même surpris par l'assurance de sa voix lorsqu'il répondit enfin :

- « je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi depuis ton départ ». Puis, se rappelant les paroles de Rina, il poursuivit :

- « je suis fier de toi, de tout ce que tu as accompli ici. Tellement fier ! ».

Kakashi, percevant du mouvement vers le trône, déposa un baiser discret sur le front de son dauphin, en lui murmurant :

- « on se revoit bientôt. Cet après-midi à la grande cérémonie. Tu as une une place réservée, tu verras ! ».

Puis Kakashi se leva pour rejoindre son trône, et Ruika mit fin à la cérémonie des hommages. Kakashi quitta ensuite la salle. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il décoda sans peine le message silencieux que les lèvres d'Iruka formèrent : « je t'aime ». Il y répondit par un clin d'œil et disparut à nouveau pour quelques heures.

**Voilà voilà ! j'espère que ça vous a plus ! prochain chapitre : l'intronisation et la grande fête …encore plein de KakaIru en perpective !**

**Les reviews sont fortement recommandées . Merci d'avance à tous les lecteurs !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Héhé ! voilà le chapitre 13 ! Avec la première apparition d'un personnage trèèèèèèèèèèès important . Merci à vous tous, lecteurs, pour votre patience. Et un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review pour cette histoire. **

**Chapitre 13. **

Le déjeuner touchait déjà à sa fin. Une tente avait été dressée sur la place centrale de Saphira. Malgré la froideur de ce jour de janvier, une douce chaleur, entretenue par des braseros chargés de charbons ardents, enveloppait les convives. Tous les ninjas de Konoha attendaient maintenant le signal du départ vers la citadelle, sauf Naruto qui continuait à engloutir ces délicieuses petites spécialités au chocolat qui fondent sous la bouche et que c'est trop bon dattebayo !

Iruka se laissait aller à une digestion tranquille, son esprit dérivant vers la cérémonie toute proche. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par un mouvement à ses pieds. Sous la table, une fillette d'environ trois ans était en train de dessiner dans la poussière, juste aux pieds du sensei.

- « coucou toi ! » lui chuchota Iruka.

La petite fille leva de grands yeux noirs vers Iruka et le fixa, impassible.

- « qu'est ce que tu fais là sous la table ? Ta maman doit être inquiète » reprit le chunnin, alors que la gamine avait repris ses dessins. Celle-ci haussa les épaules d'un air négligent. Iruka attrapa un petit gâteau au chocolat sur la table, sous le regard outré de Naruto qui visait ledit gâteau. Discrètement, le ninja glissa sous la table, et tendit le gâteau à la fillette

- « je m'appelle Iruka, et toi ? »

La petite fille regarda le gâteau avec envie, hésitante. Elle fixa à nouveau Iruka, puis saisit le gâteau avant de l'engouffrer tout entier dans sa bouche. Le sensei allait réitérer sa question, mais à ce moment même le maire de Saphira, qui présidait le repas, annonça le départ pour la cérémonie d'intronisation. Iruka, impatient, se leva pour suivre le mouvement des autres ninjas. Lisqu'il se retourna, la petite fille avait disparu. A ses pieds, un dauphin avait été abandonné, gravé dans la poussière. A ses côtés, le kanji « harmonie » avait été tracé par des doigts d'enfant. Iruka chercha du regard dans la foule, mais la gamine s'était bel et bien envolée. Le sensei n'eut cependant pas le temps de se préoccuper de la fillette, entraîné par le groupe.

Kakashi était à genoux, tête baissée, devant les dix conseillers du pays des Glaces. Il venait de prêter le serment que son père et tous les autres princes des Glaces avant lui avaient récité avant d'accéder au trône. Le premier conseiller s'avança, et remit au jeune homme un magnifique kataka frappé des armoiries du pays des Glaces. Puis le chancelier prit la parole :

- « Hatake Kakashi, en ce jour et par l'autorité qui m'a été conférée, je vous confie, au nom du peuple des Glaces, la charge de ce Pays. Je vais maintenant appeler les témoins que vous avez choisis pour représenter la devise de votre règne. Au nom du savoir, j'appelle Okada Rina. »

La femme sourit et se plaça derrière Kakashi. Ruika reprit :

- « pour incarner la force, j'appelle Ukitake Rando ».

Celui-ci rejoint l'estrade et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de son ami.

- « et enfin pour représenter l'harmonie, j'appelle Umino Iruka ».

Toute la salle se tourna vers le groupe de Konoha. Iruka était pétrifié sur place. Alors c'était ça la fameuse place spéciale qui lui était réservée ! Ruika lui fit signe de s'avancer, mais les jambes du jeune sensei avaient semble-t-il décidé de ne pas vouloir bouger. Tsunade poussa gentiment Iruka vers l'estrade. Rina et Rando s'écartèrent pour laisser le jeune homme se placer derrière Kakashi. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire losqu'il sentit la main de son compagnon se poser, hésitante, sur son épaule. Ruika s'avança alors vers le ninja-copieur et déclama :

- « Hatake Kakashi, vous êtes à partir de cet instant le 26e Prince du pays des Glaces. Savoir, Force, Harmonie ! ».

Et le chancelier déposa sur sa tête une fine couronne d'or ciselée, aux motifs de flocons, qui se mit à briller au milieu de la masse argentée des cheveux de Kakashi.

Aussitôt tous les soldats reprirent d'une voix forte « Savoir, Force, Harmonie ! ». Kakashi se releva et s'adressa aux conseillers et au chancelier.

- « Je vous remercie de la confiance que vous m'accordez. Je ferai tout pour être à la hauteur de ma tâche ».

Rando fit un signe de tête à un page discret. Celui-ci ouvrit en grand la porte de verre menant au grand balcon, et fit retenti un gong au son grave. Une foule immense s'était amassée sous le balcon princier. Quand le Prince Kakashi apparut, une clameur s'éleva. Spontanément, les adultes entonnèrent l'hymne du pays des Glaces, tandis que les gamins faisaient exploser des pêtards en riant. Kakashi salua la foule et savoura les acclamations. La joie qu'il lisait sur le visage de chaque habitant était sa plus belle victoire. Le Prince se pencha vers Iruka, qui était resté à ses côtés, et lui murmura :

- « Ce pays est magnifique, et je suis sûr que tu l'aimeras autant que moi ».

La fête battait son plein depuis plusieurs heures. Tout le monde semblait profiter au maximum des nombreux buffets répartis dans la grande salle de réception. La piste de danse ne désemplissait pas. Le Prince commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. Il avait assuré son rôle mondain à la perfection, mais avait arrêté de compter à partir de la centième personne venue lui présenter ses félicitations. Le flot semblait maintenant stoppé, et Kakashi poussa un long soupir. Rando s'affala à côté de son Prince.

- « Je crois que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, Prince Kakashi ! » commença le chef des armées. « Tu as bien assuré, mais tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant. Demain il reste la grotte aux Loups, il faut que tu sois en forme ! ».

- « oui, là je crois que j'ai bien mérité mon lit ! »

- « allez, file dans ta chambre ! » répliqua Rando d'un ton taquin, « je me charge d'annoncer que le petit Kakashi est parti faire dodo » conclut-il en riant. Il se leva et, sans se retourner, ajouta :

- « je vais voir si je peux pas trouver un gentil dauphin pour venir t'aider à t'endormir ». Et il disparut dans la foule, sans laisser le temps à Kakashi de répondre.

Après le départ de Kakashi, la fête continua de battre son plein. Les adultes de Konoha décidèrent de partir eux aussi se coucher, laissant les jeunes, infatigables, sous la surveillance de (la pauvre) Shizune. Ils étaient en train d'échanger leurs impressions quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leur suite. Rando entra :

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger à cette heure tardive. J'espère que vous avez apprécié la soirée ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça vivement. Se tournant vers Iruka, le chef des armées ajouta :

- « Umino-san, le Prince Kakashi serait très honoré si vous acceptiez de le rejoindre dans sa suite ».

Bien sûr le chunnin vira au rouge, sous le regard amusé de ses compagnons.

- « allez, allez, ne fais pas attendre _ton_ Prince » reprit Tsunade en faisant un petit mouvement de la main vers la porte. Iruka ne se fit pas prier, et emboîta le pas de Rando. Ils cheminèrent dans les couloirs compliqués de la citadelle, jusqu'à l'extrémité Est du bâtiment. Ils arrivèrent devant une lourde porte, gardée par deux soldats en armes. Les deux hommes saluèrent le jeune sensei et le firent entrer dans un petit salon. Rando lui demanda de pateinter quelques instants, et alla prévenir le Prince de l'arrivée de son « invité ». Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, et annonça au chunnin que Kakashi l'attendait. Puis il gratifia Iruka d'un « bonne nuit ! » dans un sourire entendu, et quitta le salon. Iruka entra donc dans un deuxième salon, beaucoup plus spacieux, dont la lumière tamisée laissait entrevoir de riches décorations.

Kakashi apparut dans l'encadrement d'une porte. Il avait échangé son lourd kimono pour un vêtement plus léger, qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette musclée. Il posa un regard plein de tendresse sur son dauphin et lui tendit les bras. Répondant à cette invitation silencieuse, Iruka se précipita contre son amour.

- « Je t'ai enfin pour moi…pour moi tout seul » murmura le chunnin comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

Kakashi allait répondre mais il fut coupé par le baiser passionné de son amant. Iruka commença à dégrafer fébrilement la ceinture du jeune Prince, tout en poursuivant son exploration vers le cou de son chéri. Celui-ci réussit, entre deux soupirs, à murmurer :

- « Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? »

- « Tu n'imagines même pas ! » répliqua le chunnin en poussant Kakashi vers le sofa.

- « Tu sais qu'il y a deux soldats devant la porte ? Il vont nous entendre »

- « M'en fous » marmonna Iruka, « t'avais qu'à pas me faire attendre aussi longtemps ».

Le sensei glissa une main entreprenante dans l'entrejambe de Kakashi et lui susurra à l'oreille d'une voix suave :

- « en plus tu as laissé tous tes Paradis du Batifolage à la maison ! »

Kakashi, n'y tenant plus, accrocha ses bras à la taille de son dauphin et le souleva, puis se précipita dans la chambre, prenant à peine le temps de fermer la porte d'un coup de talon.

- « Rien à signaler ? » demanda l'un des deux soldats venus relever la garde.

- « Non » répondit son collègue, visiblement pressé de rejoindre la caserne.

- « Ca va les gars, vous êtes tout rouges tous les deux ! »

- « Tu vas vite comprendre » répondit le deuxième soldat en s'éloignant de la suite princière.

Les deux nouveaux gardes prirent leur place devant la porte en bois. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour comprendre , et pour piquer un fard à leur tour.

**Voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Iruka a décidé de prendre les choses en main. Kakashi, c'est SON homme, et il est bien décidé à ce que tout le monde le sache…Non mais ! encore plein d'aventures pour nos deux tourtereaux. Et une vraie vie de couple qui se met peu à peu en place… **

**Plein de reviews, s'il vous plait gentils lecteurs **


	14. Chapter 14

**Youhou !!c'est le grand retour de kuchiki.rukia2…**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien, chers lecteurs. Et surtout que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour l'attente…La vie est compliquée parfois…**

**Bonne lecture…**

**Et à votre bon cœur pour les reviews **

**Chapitre 14. **

Les ninjas de Konoha se retournèrent en direction du grand portail de Saphira, pour saluer une dernière fois leurs hôtes. La population s'était amassée sur les remparts et le long de la route, des « bon voyage » et autres « revenez vite ! » fusant de toutes parts. Naruto leva la main droite bien haut en guise d'au revoir, tandis qu'il essuyait maladroitement ses yeux du reves de sa manche. Tsunade, dans un élan maternel, l'étreignit, avant de donner le signal du départ.

Kami-sama !Comme il pouvait détester les au-revoirs ! Iruka avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle à éloigner de lui ceux qu'il aimait ? Les yeux fixés sur la route, il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Le jeune sensei la serra, et il murmura sans tourner la tête :

A bientôt Naruto…

_Flash back_

_Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'intronisation de Kakashi. Tsunade avait accepté de prolonger le séjour, aucune affaire urgente n'étant en cours au village de la feuille. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et malgré les jérémiades de Naruto, le départ des ninjas de konoha avait été annoncé pour le lendemain. Iruka avait quant à lui passé une semaine magnifique. Kakashi lui avait fait visiter les moindres recoins de la capitale. Tous les habitants semblaient éprouver pour le jeune sensei une véritable sympathie, qui tournait parfois même à la dévotion. Iruka avait su s'imposer en douceur comme compagnon officiel du Prince, sous la bénédiction de Rina. Mais il savait aussi que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. La veille du départ, alors que le dauphin se laissait aller à une douce rêverie dans le salon princier, on le fit mander dans la salle d'honneur. Pensant que Kakashi voulait profiter de lui jusqu'au bout, le jeune brun se hâta de descendre dans la salle, où il fut surpris de trouver, outre Kakashi et Ruika, son propre hokage Tsunade. Celle-ci semblait passablement _

_émêchée, parlant fort et riant. Iruka jeta un regard interrogateur à son amoureux, qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Tsunade prit alors la parole : _

_Iruka-kun, j'ai un ordre de mission pour toi… qui commence dès demain. _

_Iruka ne comprenait pas. Tsunade faisait-elle cela par crainte qu'il ne veuille plus quitter Kakashi. Evidemment l'idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit, mais il était un ninja de Konoha avant tout ! Devant ce manque de confiance manifeste, Iruka se renfrogna, ce qui fit sourire le Prince des glaces. _

_Les mandataires de cette mission souhaitent l'intervention d'un ninja ayant de l'expérience avec les enfants et l'enseignement, afin de mettre en place un système scolaire proche de celui de Konoha. Comme tu peux t'en douter, c'est une mission de longue durée, au minimum de 6 mois je pense. Voilà ton ordre de mission, conclut Tsunade en lui tendant un rouleau. Tu peux disposer maintenant. _

_Iruka saisit le rouleau et se leva. Il sortit sans même penser à saluer Kakashi. Une mission d'au moins 6 mois, pour mettre en place un système scolaire, dans un pays étranger ! Voilà qui était un sacré défi ! Iruka se sentait à la fois excité par le challenge et inquiet de la responsabilité qui lui incombait. Il s'assit sur un petit banc de pierre en face de la salle d'honneur et déroula le rouleau de mission. Parcourant les première lignes, il éclata d'un rire nerveux, puis se précipita de nouveau dans la salle d'honneur, sans laisser le temps aux gardes de broncher. Il se précipita directement dans les bras de son amant . _

_Six mois ! Je vais rester avec toi six mois ! Tu savais que Tsunade me nommerait pour cette mission hein !_

_Je ne suis pas un génie pour rien, ruka-koi ! répondit ledit génie dans un rire. _

_Hum hum ! Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote non plus ! répliqua Tsunade. J'aurais très bien pu envoyer Ebisu pour cette mission…_

_Spontanément les deux jeunes hommes tirèrent la langue à Tsunade, qui se mit à rire. _

_Bon, voilà qui est réglé ! Nous partons donc demain, mais nous te laissons Iruka afin qu'il accomplisse brillamment sa mission. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. _

_Tsunade quitta alors la salle d'honneur. Et Iruka emprisonna les lèvres de Kakashi dans un baiser langoureux. _

_Je ne veux pas paraître rabat-joie, mais il nous reste encore du travail aujourd'hui Kakashi ! dit Ruika en déposant une pile de rouleaux sur la table. _

_Je vais vous laisser alors, répliqua Iruka, sans arriver à décoller ses lèvres de la bouche de son amant._

_Et bien en fait, nous voulions justement aborder le problème de l'enseignement. Vous devriez donc rester, puisque vous êtes maintenant officiellement en charge de ce dossier, reprit la chancelière dans un sourire. _

_Maaaa…on pourrait pas reporter ça à demain ? J'ai moi-même une mission très importante à remplir, et ce dans les plus brefs délais, répliqua Kakashi d'une voix angélique. _

_Et je pourrais savoir quelle est cette mission ? demanda naïvemment Ruika. _

_Et bien je dois récompenser comme il se doit mon dauphin princier, qui a accepté une dure mission. Et j'ai une très bonne idée du genre de récompense qu'il appréciera, conclut le ninja copieur en enpaumant l'une des fesses dudit dauphin. _

_Sur ces bonnes paroles, Kakashi se téléporta directement dans sa chambre, et jeta sans ménagement Iruka sur le lit. _

_Alors sensei, qu'avez-vous l'intention d'apprendre à nos chères têtes blondes ? dit Kakashi en s'affalant de tout son long sur Iruka. _

_Mmmhh, en premier lieu, je pense que ce sera…le respect de ses sensei ! répliqua le brun en reprenant le dessus par un magnifique retourné. _

_Kakashi partit d'un grand rire, puis murmura : _

_Faites ce que vous voudrez sensei, je suis tout à vous !_

_Iruka ne se fit pas prier. Cette nuit-là, les cris de plaisir du prince des glaces résonnèrent le long des couloirs de la citadelle. Sûr qu'il se ferait charrier par Rando dès le lendemain, mais sentir son dauphin, son magnifique et si aimant dauphin en lui valait bien toutes les moqueries du monde. _

_Fin flash back_

Kakashi prit la main d'Iruka pour rejoindre la citadelle. Ils déjeunèrent rapidement, en compagnie de Rando et de Ruika. Bien sûr le chef des armées fit quelques allusions à la nuit torride de son prince, ce qui lui valut une attaque de petits pois par bataillons bien rangés de la part de Kakashi. Iruka, quant à lui, semblait assez fier de ses prouesses. A la fin du repas, Kakashi proposa une petite sieste à son amant, qui l'éconduit poliment.

J'ai rendez-vous avec Rina… Il faut qu'on commence à travailler au plus vite sur le projet d'enseignement. Si on pouvait ouvrir l'école d'ici un mois….

Mmmhh…c'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça cette mission en fait…

Je tepromets que je me rattraperai ce soir ! répondit Iruka dans un sourire ravageur.

Rando, qui avait commencé à glousser, ne vit pas arriver la grande tape derrière le crâne.

Ouch !

Tu l'as bien mérité celle-là ! je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de ton prince toi ! Allez, nous aussi on a du travail, poursuivit Kakashi en tirant son chef des armées par l'oreille comme un gosse.

Ouille ouille ouille !! oui mon vénérable prince ! tout ce que vous voudrez ! mais lâche mon oreille s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiit !

Tous partirent alors vaquer à leurs occupations, sans se douter du complot qui se tramait déjà aux portes du jeune état des glaces.

**Voilou ! chapitre assez court pour relancer cette pitite fic qui me tient à cœur. Avec un Iruka en seme (c'est pas souvent ). Je suis désolée s'il y a des lecteurs qui attendent un lemon dans cette fic, mais il n'y en aura pas. Je trouve que ça ne collerait pas trop avec le ton de l'histoire. Mais kuchiki.rukia2 est loin d'être à court d'idées, alors surveillez aussi ses prochaines fic **

**Plein de reviews, des mers, que dis-je, des océans de reviews !!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15. **

Les premières écoles ouvrirent leurs portes le mois suivant. Le prince consort décida de les visiter, afin d'encourager enseignants et élèves. Il fut accueilli chaleureusement dans tous les villages. L'amour que lui portait le peuple des glaces était sincère, et cela lui allait droit au cœur.

Dans une petite ville appelée Suzuka, il rencontra une équipe de jeunes professeurs plein d'entrain, qui avaient organisé un petit spectacle de marionnettes avec les enfants. Ceux-ci avaient écrit l'histoire, fabriqué les figurines, et les meilleurs élèves avaient obtenu le privilège de jouer la petite pièce. Les enfants avaient choisi de représenter le couronnement du prince des glaces. La vision enfantine de cet événement politique fit sourire Iruka. Ils avaient beaucoup romancé l'histoire, et le chunnin nota qu'ils semblaient aduler Kakashi. Après avoir félicité les enfants et encouragé les professeurs, le chunnin demanda à rencontrer le conseil du village afin de lui remettre un cahier de doléances de la part du prince. Kakashi avait en effet décidé de recueillir l'avis des habitants avant de prendre les décisions concernant le développement intérieur du pays. Il pourrait ainsi connaître les besoins de chacun pour un meilleur partage des richesses.

A son retour dans la capitale, Iruka décida de flâner un peu dans les rues, mais il voulait le faire sans avoir sa garde rapprochée sur le dos. Il malaxa son chakra pour prendre l'apparence d'un jeune homme ordinaire, et demanda aux soldats qui l'accompagnaient de s'éloigner un peu. C'était utopique de croire qu'il pourrait les faire rentrer au château (sans compter l'engueulade de Kakashi s'il l'apprenait), mais il voulait au moins être libre de ses mouvements. Il se balada donc entre les échoppes, se laissant guider par ses envies. Il s'arrêtait de temps en temps pour admirer les étalages et discuter avec les gens, qui répondaient gentiment sans savoir à qui ils avaient réellement affaire. Iruka apprécia ce bain de foule, lui qui était si souvent confiné dans la citadelle. Inattentif au temps qui passait, Iruka s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les ruelles. Sans s'en rendre compte, il atteint les quartiers pauvres de la ville, où s'élevaient des petites maisons en tôles et en bois. Les habitants des quartiers pauvres avaient tout perdu lors de la guerre. Leurs villages avaient été détruits et ils s'étaient amassés aux abords de la capitale, construisant des abris de fortune. Les citadins les avaient d'abord accueillis à bras ouverts, solidaires dans ces temps difficiles. Et puis la paix était revenue, grâce au nouveau prince des glaces, et le pays s'était peu à peu reconstruit. Chacun était reparti à ses occupations, dans la liesse de cette nouvelle prospérité, et on avait peu à peu oublié ces pauvres hères qui avaient tout perdu. Iruka fut surpris de voir tous ces enfants courir à peine vêtus, pieds nus dans la terre des ruelles non pavées. Il vit aussi des petits vieux chargés d'objets hétéroclites, probablement touvés dans les poubelles, des adultes vaquant à de petits travaux pour gagner quelques sous. Les laissés pour compte étaient monnaie courante dans les pays en reconstruction, mais il y avait sûrement quelque chose à faire pour eux. Iruka se promit d'en parler le plus rapidement possible à son chéri. En tant que dirigeant, il se devait de faire quelque chose pour ces gens !

Il s'apprêtait à repartir en direction de la citadelle, quand une ombre attira son regard. Cachée derrière une caisse de bois, quelque chose le regardait. Probablement un chat errant. Intrigué, Iruka s'approcha, mais fut projeté en arrière lorsque la chose sortit comme un boulet de canon de sa cachette. Le brun la reconnut instantanément : la fillette aux kanjis ! Mais la gamine était déjà au bout de la rue, courant de toutes ses petites jambes. Iruka décida qu'il ne la laisserait pas filer cette fois. Il commença à la courser, malgré les appels des soldats de sa garde. Il s'enfonça dans les bas fonds de la ville, à la poursuite de la gamine, et fut bientôt complètement perdu. Les rues s'étaient vidées et il commençait à faire sombre. Iruka se retourna et vit qu'il avait semé ses gardes. _Merde !_ Comment allait-il retrouver le chemin de la citadelle maintenant ? Il décida de rebrousser chemin, pour se rendre compte qu'il était impossible de se retrouver dans ce labyrinthe de rues mal agencées, créées au rythme des constructions anarchiques. C'est alors que la petite fille, source de tous ses maux, apparut au milieu de la chaussée. Elle planta ses deux petits pieds nus dans la poussière, et lui lança un regard effronté.

« Toi ! mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ? » lui cria Iruka en colère.

La gamine ne lui répondit rien, et continua de l'observer immobile.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? tu habites ici ? Où sont tes parents ? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Iruka fit quelques pas en avant, la petite fille ne bougea pas. Prêt à bondir si elle se mettait à s'enfuir, le jeune homme continua de progresser vers la fillette, à pas prudents. Arrivé à quelques mètres seulement de la gamine, il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu veux ? » murmura Iruka doucement.

La fillette battit des paupières et ouvrit de grands yeux noirs, qui lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un. Puis elle tendit sa petite main et montra du doigt la citadelle qui surplombait la ville au loin.

« Tu veux que je t'emmène à la citadelle ? Mais ta famille va s'inquiéter. Je ne… »

La gamine secoua la tête, s'assit par terre et se mit à dessiner en pleurant. Elle représenta ce qui semblait être une famille, avec un père, une mère et un enfant. Puis elle barra les deux silhouettes adultes d'un revers de la main, ne laissant que la petite figure enfantine.

« Tu..tu as perdu tes parents ? Ne me dis pas que tu vis toute seule ici ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec un regard triste. Iruka prit le temps de réfléchir. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser cette enfant de trois ans seule dans la rue ce soir. Au mieux, il pourrait lancer des recherches pour tenter de retrouver des parents éloignés de cette gamine. Ou bien une famille adoptive. Et le souvenir de sa première rencontre avec la fillette l'incitait à croire qu'elle n'était pas ordinaire. Elle avait semblé prédire l'avenir avec ses deux kanjis. Peut-être avait elle un rôle à jouer dans cette aventure particulière ? Il n'avait cessé d'être étonné de toute la magie qui entourait ce pays, à commencer par ces marques bleues et ce lien du sang avec les loups. Kakashi en était la preuve vivante. Et Rina lui avait conté bien d'autres légendes toutes plus fantastiques les unes que les autres. Décidé, il tendit ses bras ouverts à la gamine, et lui dit :

« Allez viens, je t'emmène. On verra bien ce qui se passe après tout. »

La gamine lui offrit un large sourire, mais refusa d'être touchée. Elle se leva et repartit dans les ruelles, prenant garde à ne pas semer Iruka cette fois.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils atteignirent les premiers remparts de la citadelle, au grand soulagement d'Iruka. La lune était maintenant haute dans le ciel, et il vit à plusieurs reprises la petite fille contempler l'astre lunaire les yeux brillants, comme envoûtée. Iruka avait surpris Kakashi dans le même état de contemplation plusieurs fois, et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Y avait-il une connection entre la fillette et son amant ? Tout à ses pensées, Iruka n'entendit pas les gardes l'interpeler lorsqu'il passa la grande porte. Il entra directement dans le hall où l'attendait Ruika.

«Iruka-san, mais où étiez-vous passé ? Tout le monde était mort d'inquiétude ! Kakashi-san était sur le point d'envoyer une escouade à votre recherche dans la ville. »

« Je suis désolé, Ruika. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, et je me suis perdu dans les ruelles. Je… »

Il s'interrompit en sentant une petite main tirer sur son pantalon.

« Mais qui est cette enfant ? » demanda la chancelière.

« Et bien…je…n'en ai aucune idée. C'est en essayant de la rattraper que je me suis perdu. Elle ne sait pas parler apparemment, mais elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle était orpheline. Et elle voulait voir la citadelle…alors… »

« Alors vous l'avez emmenée avec vous, je vois,» reprit Ruika en souriant. « Iruka-san, vous vous rendez compte que vous n'allez pas pouvoir ramener tous les enfants que vous rencontrez, aussi touchants soient-ils, à la citadelle. Enfin bon, je pense que cette petite demoiselle bien chanceuse mérite en premier lieu un bon bain ! »

Ruika fit signe à l'une des servantes d'emmener la petite dans les quartiers réservés aux domestiques. Mais lorsque la jeune fille voulut la saisir, la petite sauvageonne lui mordit le doigt. Iruka tenta de saisir la petite furie, qui se démena, lui envoyant des coups de pieds et de poings dans les côtes.

« Mais calme-toi ! c'est toi qui voulais venir non ? qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

Ils durent de mettre à quatre pour réussir à bloquer la gamine. C'est alors que Kakashi apparut en haut des grands escaliers de pierre.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce boucan ? » cria-t-il visiblement énervé.

Son regard croisa celui de son amoureux, mais ne s'adoucit pas pour autant. Iruka frissonna, il allait se prendre un savon ! Finalement le prince des glaces soupira, et descendit tranquillement les marches d'un pas altier.

« Je me suis fais du souci pour toi » dit-il simplement.

« du souci, tu plaisantes ! Il était mort d'inquiétude ! » répliqua Rando d'un air narquois qui apparut derrière le prince. Celui-ci se retourna et le fixa d'un regard noir.

« Ben quoi ? Tu… »

Mais le chef des armées n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Des cris de douleur retentirent lorsque la fillette se libéra de sa prison de bras à grands renforts de coups d'ongles et de dents. Elle se rua dans l'escalier et se jeta sur Kakashi. Et un silence de plomb tomba sur le hall, vite brisé par un « ohhhhhhhhhhhhh » général, devant l'image attendrissante qui venait de se former.

Kakashi, assis au beau milieu de l'escalier, regardait incrédule la fillette inconnue qui venait de se lover sur ses genoux, ses petits bras enlacés autour de son cou et sa tête reposant au creux de son épaule.

« Qui…qui est cette affectueuse petite demoiselle ? » lança-t-il à l'assemblée, encore sous le charme, tout en essayant en vain de desserrer l'étreinte de la gamine.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans la rue » répondit timidement Iruka. « elle n'a plus de famille, je ne pouvais pas… »

Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vois. Et quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi cette gamine a décidé de se coller à _moi_ en particulier ? »

« Tu sais bien qu'aucune femme ne peux résister à ton charme, Kakashi, » répliqua Rando, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité générale. Le prince tenta de garder sa contenance, mais c'était difficile avec une petite souillon agrippée à son cou, et qui n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de lâcher prise. Il se remit debout avec aisance, la petite toujours accrochée à son cou, et passa par réflexe un bras sous ses hanches pour la soutenir. Contrairement à Iruka, Kakashi n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les enfants en bas âge. Mais bizarrement, avec cette gamine, ça allait. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le temps se figea. Incapables de briser ce contact visuel, ils restèrent de longues minutes plongés dans le regard de l'autre.

Rina, qui était arrivée au moment où la fillette avait sauté au cou de Kakashi, murmura :

« Se pourrait-il que ce soit elle ? »

Iruka, qui l'avait entendue, demanda :

« Que ce soit qui ? qu'est ce qui se passe avec cette gamine et Kakashi ? »

« Plus tard » répliqua sèchement Rina. Elle rejoint Kakashi et la gamine. « Bon, jeune demoiselle, maintenant que vous avez fait votre entrée remarquée, vous allez passer par la salle de bain. On ne se présente pas devant son prince dans un état aussi déplorable. » reprit la vieille femme en attrapant la gamine. Mais celle-ci résista de toutes ses forces. Kakashi lui murmura alors à l'oreille :

« Va. On se reverra après, je te le promets. N'aie pas peur, tu es en sécurité à présent. »

La petite le regarda comme s'il était dieu en personne, et accepta de passer dans les bras de Rina. Celle-ci se retourna, mais ajouta à l'intention de Kakashi :

« Il va falloir que l'on parle, Kakashi-kun. »

--

Iruka avait rejoint les appartements princiers, et se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Kakashi allait débarquer dans un instant, et il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait réagir à sa petite escapade. D'autant plus qu'il avait introduit dans la citadelle une gamine qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui sauter au cou ! Il se figea à l'instant même où la porte s'ouvrit. Il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était, prit une grande respiration et entra dans le petit salon. Kakashi lui tournait le dos, et regardait pas la fenêtre.

« La lune est belle ce soir. »

Iruka ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Kakashi avait exactement le même regard que la fillette lorsqu'elle avait aperçu la lune tout à l'heure.

« Je…Je suis désolé…Kakashi… »

En un instant, le regard de prédateur disparut pour laisser place à un franc sourire.

« Rando avait raison. J'ai vraiment eu peur en ne te voyant pas rentrer ce soir. Si tu disparaissais, j'en mourrais…tu comprends Iruka ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça, aucun mot n'arrivant à sortir de sa gorge.

« Ne refais jamais ça, c'est compris ? Le pays n'est pas encore assez stable, et il y a sûrement des tas de gens qui aimeraient nous voir disparaitre. Je comprends que tu te sentes à l'étroit ici, mais tu dois me laisser encore un peu de temps, Iruka. Et tu dois rester à mes côtés, parce que tu es mon meilleur soutien actuellement. »

Le jeune homme sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux chocolat et ne put qu'acquiescer une seconde fois. Kakashi ouvrit alors ses bras pour accueillir son dauphin. Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis descendit vers ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa tendrement, du bout des lèvres, puis se détacha de son dauphin.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un bon bain. Je vais descendre dans le grand bassin, ça va me détendre un peu. Tu veux venir ? »

« Pars devant, jete rejoins. » répondit Iruka.

« Quelque chose d'important à faire ? » répliqua gentiment Kakashi d'un air faussement désintéressé.

« Je…je vais juste passer voir comment ça se passe avec la fillette que j'ai ramenée… »

« mmhh… tu ramènes des filles à la maison, dois-je m'inquiéter ? » réprit Kakashi taquin.

« Kashi ! Elle dois avoir trois ans ! » _Et puis je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qui devrait m'inquiéter, vu comment elle t'as sauté au cou et comment tu l'as regardée…_ Mais Iruka préféra garder ses dernières pensées pour lui.

« En effet, des gamins de trois ans sans parents livrés à eux-mêmes dans la capitale…Je fais un bien mauvais prince… » reprit l'homme aux cheveux argentés dans un soupir.

« Kakashi… » murmura Iruka. Mais déjà un sourire illuminait à nouveau le visage de son amant.

« ll faudra que je parle de ce problème avec Ruika. Mais pour l'instant, au bain ! ».

--

Iruka se dirigeait songeur vers les quartiers des domestiques. Les jeunes servantes qui le croisaient le saluaient puis se mettaient à chuchoter en riant. Il avait l'habitude, et il savait qu'elles ne disaient rien de méchant. Tous l'aimaient beaucoup à la citadelle, et certaines servantes, il en était certain, avait le beguin pour lui (mais il était loin d'atteindre le nombre de soupirants mâles et femelles confondus de Kakashi !). A l'approche des sanitaires, il fut tiré de ses pensées par des cris de colère et de jets d'eau. Il ouvrit la porte...et ce fut une erreur. Une petite bombe trempée (il la reconnut aussitôt) passa entre ses jambes et s'enfuit dans les couloirs, laissant derrière elle de longues trainées d'eau sale. Visiblement, la fillette n'aimait pas les bains. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le réflexe d'arrêter la gamine, et resta planté au milieu du couloir en la regardant filer. Les servantes, elles, se lancèrent à la poursuite de la fugueuse en lançant des jurons exaspérés. Fatigué, Iruka décida de les laisser gérer la situation…La gamine ne pourrait sûrement pas aller bien loin, surtout en laissant des trainées d'eau si évidentes derrière elle ! Il prit alors la direction des cuisines, avec dans l'idée de ramener de quoi grignoter à Kakashi après son bain.

--

Kakashi somnolait tranquillement dans l'eau délicieusement chaude lorsqu'il entendit des petits bruits métalliques, mais il était incapable de les localiser exactement. Il décida de ne pas y prêter attention, et replongea dans sa petite sieste aquatique.

Quand un grand bruit traversa la salle, il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'un objet volumineux et indéterminé tomba dans l'eau juste sous son nez. La première pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut _bonjour la surveillance des gardes ! Ils vont m'entendre ceux là !_

Une petite tête émergea, et Kakashi écarquilla les yeux.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas vraiment étonné de te voir là, toi ? »

La petite regarda autour d'elle, puis sourit à Kakashi et lui tendit ses petits bras maigres. Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir saisie que Kakashi se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Lui ! il avait pris un bébé dans ses bras !! Comme ça, sans gêne !! quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond avec cette gamine. La fillette se lova de nouveau contre son torse, et la réalité reprit rapidement le dessus. Malgré les tentatives ratées des servantes, la petite était vraiment… très sale.

« dis-moi, petit monstre, depuis quand ne t'es tu pas lavée ? »

La gamine se mit à rire et à l'éclabousser. Kakashi ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour protéger cette enfant. Un hurlement retentit dans la nuit et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers la lune. Leurs yeux brillèrent du même éclat. La petite se rapprocha timidement du jeune homme, quémandant silencieusement un câlin. Kakashi la serra fort contre lui, petite chose fragile qu'il avait envie de protéger contre tous. Ils restèrent de longues minutes l'un contre l'autre, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, mais envahis d'une sérénité et d'une force particulière.

La fillette ne semblait pas vouloir être délogée des bras puissants de Kakashi. Celui-ci lui murmura :

« comment t'appelles-tu ? ».

Et elle lui répondit : « Tsuki. » mais ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas. Kakashi ne comprit pas immédiatement, mais la fillette reprit :

« Je te parle dans ta tête. J'ai essayé avec les autres, mais ils n'entendent rien. Je savais que toi, tu m'écouterai. »

« Tu…tu me parles dans ma tête ?? c'est une sorte de…télépathie ? »

« Je ne connais pas ce mot, » répondit la petite fille en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Wow ! c'est…déroutant ! » Devant les yeux confus de la gamine, il reprit :

« Je veux dire que les gens ne savent pas faire ça normalement, ils ne parlent pas dans la tête des autres, tu comprends ? »

La petite hocha la tête et se colla contre Kakashi.

« tu ne m'abandonneras pas hein ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Tsuki, je… »Il s'arrêta, ne sachant trop que dire à cette enfant de trois ans, télépathe, qui avait réussi a franchir toutes les sécurités de la citadelle pour le rejoindre et lui demander protection et affection. Il décida de ne plus y penser pour le moment et attrapa la savon pour tenter de rendre à Tsuki une apparence convenable.

La petite rechigna d'abord aux premiers assauts du savon, puis se laissa faire sous les mains agiles et douces de l'homme aux cheveux argent.

Une peau rosée apparut enfin après plusieurs lavages. Kakashi s'attaqua ensuite à ses cheveux emmêlés et crasseux, espérant ne pas y trouver quelques habitants sauteurs indésirables. Quand il eut fini la toilette de la petite demoiselle, il la porta à bout de bras pour admirer son chef d'œuvre. C'est à ce moment qu'Iruka entra essouflé dans la salle, un plateau chargé de fruits et de gâteaux dans les bras.

Il s'arrêta, bouche bée, en voyant les deux baigneurs. Kakashi se sentit rougir et balbutia en reprenant Tsuki dans ses bras :

« Tu ne vas pas me croire, Tsuki est arrivée par la bouche d'aération. Elle est tombée et… »

« Tsuki ? » reprit Iruka en s'approchant du bord.

« Oui, elle vient de me dire qu'elle s'appelle Tsuki. »

« Elle parle alors ! »

« Euh…pas vraiment, c'est un peu compliqué… »

**Voilà ! fini pour aujourd'hui ! dans le prochain chapitre, on en apprendra plus sur Tsuki. J'espère que vous aimerez cette « petite demoiselle » (moi je l'aime beaucoup en tout cas). Et notre gentil dauphin, il ne va quand même pas être jaloux d'une enfant de trois ans…si ? vous le saurez si vous lisez la suite **


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo les jeunes ! (réplique volée, je sais ^^)**

**Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le grand retour de 2. !**

**Après quelques années, j'ai décidé de revenir pour reprendre mes fics. A cela une bonne raison ! Mon pays est actuellement en proie à un grand débat qui déchaine les passions : le mariage pour tous (comprenez l'autorisation du mariage pour les homosexuels). Mon pays est historiquement celui des droits de l'homme, et pourtant une partie de mes concitoyens s'obstine à manifester contre ce projet de loi. Je suis outrée, scandalisée et profondément peinée par cette attitude rétrograde. Le fond du problème, ce n'est pas cette historie de mariage, c'est la considération de la condition homosexuelle comme une anormalité de la nature par toute une catégorie de bien pensants. **

**Vous, fans de yaoi, personnes ouvertes d'esprit et tolérantes, dressez-vous contre l'imbécilité, continuez de lire les fanfics sur vos héros préférés. Faisons ensemble sauter les clichés et l'injustice. **

**Voici donc la suite des aventures du Prince Kakashi au pays des Glaces (pays idyllique où les habitants ne sont pas choqués d'avoir un Prince homo…non mais !). **

**A votre bon cœur pour les reviews !**

**Chapitre 16.**

Le soir tombait déjà sur Saphira. Dans le jardin d'hiver, Iruka et Kakashi, lovés l'un contre l'autre, se laissaient aller à une sieste crapuleuse en attendant le dîner. Dans la pièce d'à côté, la petite Tsuki jouait tranquillement, propre et calme après son bain.

Kashi, qu'est ce qu'on va faire de Tsuki ?

Comment ça ? On va la garder avec nous bien sûr ! On ne va quand même pas la remettre à la rue !

Mais tu ne trouves pas ça étrange quand même, qu'elle débarque soudainement, que tu sois le seul à entendre ce qu'elle dit. Et puis…

Iruka marqua une pause, hésitant visiblement à poursuivre. Kakashi se redressa brusquement.

Et puis quoi ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'as ramenée au palais. J'ai l'impression que tu es jaloux ! répliqua Kakashi visiblement énervé.

Iruka, surpris par ce brusque changement de comportement, tenta d'enlacer son amour, mais celui-ci le repoussa pour se lever.

Qu'est-ce que…

Tu commences à m'agacer avec tes interrogations. Je vais faire un tour.

Mais Kakashi, tu as vu comment tu réagis !

Mais le Prince avait tourné les talons, n'écoutant déjà plus son amant. Iruka n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment, en l'espace de quelques secondes, avaient ils pu passer d'un moment si romantique à une dispute ? Jamais il n'aurait dû ramener cette gamine à la citadelle ! La relation entre son amant et Tsuki n'était pas normale. Les regards qu'ils échangeaient, cette attraction incontrôlable l'un pour l'autre, leur fascination commune pour la pleine lune. Le brun était perdu. Ses pensées furent interrompues par des coups sur la porte. Rina entra dans le salon, cherchant du regard.

Iruka, Kakashi n'est pas avec toi ?

N..non, il vient de partir.

Sentant la détresse d'Iruka, Rina poursuivit :

Quelque chose ne va pas, Iruka ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Plus ou moins. Rina, Kakashi n'est plus le même depuis que la petite est arrivée. Il s'énerve dès qu'on tente de lui parler de Tsuki. Il y a quelque chose d'anormal entre eux. J'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment.

Iruka, je comprends tes craintes. Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur Kakashi, des choses que lui-même ne soupçonne pas. Une page de l'histoire de ce pays est en train de tourner, et Kakashi va avoir besoin de toi pour faire les bons choix. Tsuki aussi va avoir besoin de toi.

Iruka poussa un soupir et se tourna vers la fenêtre .

Je commence à être fatigué de tous les secrets de ce pays. A chaque fois que je pense avoir enfin retrouvé Kakashi, quelque chose le repousse un peu plus loin de moi. J'ai beau être très patient, et très amoureux, je n'en reste pas moins un homme.

Je comprends Iruka, et je ne peux malheureusement pas te promettre que les choses vont s'arranger rapidement. Mais sois patient et…

Mais je ne fais que ça, être patient ! J'en ai marre, voilà ! J'ai envie de rentrer à Konoha, avec ou sans Kakashi !

Tu parles sous le coup de la colère, reprit Rina d'une voix douce. Kakashi a encore besoin de toi…

Moi aussi j'ai besoin de lui ! Il suffit qu'une gamine de 3 ans débarque et il agit comme si je n'existais plus ! Moi je…

Mais il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, absorbé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Dehors , Kakashi et Tsuki jouaient dans la neige. Ils ne portaient presque rien sur le dos mais ne semblaient pas ressentir le froid. Iruka ne put réprimer un frisson lorsqu'il les vit tous les deux tendre l'oreille à un cri lointain, et se mettre à hurler à l'unisson, en réponse à cet appel.

Rina passa un bras autour des épaules d'Iruka et lui glissa à l'oreille :

Il est temps que certaines choses soient révélées. Viens avec moi Iruka. Nous devons convoquer le conseil immédiatement.

Dans la salle du conseil flottait l'inquiétude. Rando et Koza, ainsi que Ruika et Hikaru osaient à peine respirer tant l'atmosphère était pesante. Rina prit la parole :

Merci à tous d'être venus si rapidement. J'ai convoqué de conseil extraordinaire car nous devons parler de Kakashi. L'arrivée de la petite Tsuki, comme vous l'avez tous remarqué, n'est pas anodine. Des changements se sont déjà opérés chez Kakashi, et nous devons agir vite. Mais avant cela, nous devons expliquer la situation à Iruka, qui nous sera vraisemblablement d'une grande aide. Hikaru, veux-tu bien aller chercher le livre s'il te plait ?

Hikaru saisit la clé dorée que lui tendait Rina, et se dirigea vers un petit meuble caché dans la pénombre, qu'Iruka n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'alors. Il en sortit un vieux livre aux pages jaunies par le temps. Rina reprit la parole :

Vous connaissez tous la légende du Prince des glaces, et nous sommes tous convaincus qu'elle fait référence à Kakashi. Cependant certains détails n'ont jamais été révélés à la population par mesure de sécurité. Je crois qu'il est temps de dévoiler ces détails afin que nous puissions aider Kakashi à faire les meilleurs choix possibles, pour lui et pour notre peuple. Hikaru, veux-tu bien commencer la lecture ?

«_Un grand destin est annoncé au fils de la lignée sacrée. _

_Qui porte la marque renouera le pacte conclu autrefois. _

_Par un sang pur seront liés homme et loup jadis séparés. _

_A l'homme rendu à ces ancêtres de grands pouvoirs seront confiés._

_Pour faire renaitre dans l'harmonie la paix et la prospérité. »_

Rina interrompit la lecture :

Voici donc la légende comme la connaissent tous les habitants du pays des glaces. Il est évident que tout le monde l'a associée à Kakashi, tant les faits semblent corroborer cette légende ancestrale. Cependant, comme je vous le disais, ce que vous allez maintenant entendre n'a jamais été révélé, et cela ne doit pas sortir ce cette pièce pour le moment. Hikaru, continue je t'en prie.

« _Quand l'enfant se présentera l'homme se verra face à un choix._

_La résonnance devra trouver afin de maintenir la paix. _

_Une fois le rite réalisé l'avenir sera décidé._

_Sur l'homme des eaux devra compter pour ne point dans la nuit errer._

_De l'enfant et de l'homme liés l'amour sincère sera la clé. »_

Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Ne me dites pas que vous croyez à ces sornettes ! s'écria Iruka.

Iruka, calme toi, et rassieds-toi, répliqua Rando.

Me calmer ? Non mais c'est une blague ! Vous me sortez cette pauvre prédiction le jour même ou Tsuki débarque, et vous voudriez me faire croire que le destin de Kakashi est écrit depuis le début ?

Iruka, je ne comprends pas ta réaction, répondit Ruika. Il me semble qu'il y a aussi eu des prédictions qui se sont vérifiées à Konoha, non ?

C'est que … Vous ne voyez pas que cette gamine n'apporte rien de bon ici ? Kakashi a changé depuis qu'elle est là. Il est agressif… et fuyant. Et là vous me parlez d'amour sincère qui serait la clé, vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ? se mit à crier le jeune sensei.

Iruka se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Koza se leva à son tour pour réconforter le brun, mais celui-ci le repoussa violemment.

J'en ai plus qu'assez de ces histoires de Prince, de destinée, de pacte avec les loups. Je veux juste mon Kakashi d'avant, le Kakashi désinvolte et taquin. J'en ai marre de partager. Avec vous, avec ce pays, et maintenant avec cette gamine. Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui me retient de rentrer à Konoha !

Le silence de mort qui suivit interpella Iruka, qui se retourna brusquement. Kakashi était là, avec Tsuki dans ses bras.

Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, je ne te retiens pas.

Et sur ces mots, le Prince tourna le dos à la petite assemblée, et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Kakashi attends ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

Mais ne lui répondit que l'écho des pas s'éloignant au loin.

Profondément mortifié, Iruka se laissa tomber sur une chaise, la tête dans les mains.

Kami-sama, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? murmura-t-il.

Rien, Iruka, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu as juste exprimé ce que tu avais sur le cœur. Et Kakashi comprendra ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit Ruika.

Iruka, reprit Rina, tu as raison sur un point. Kakashi n'est plus le même depuis l'arrivée de Tsuki. Il est indéniable qu'elle exerce une sorte d'emprise sur lui.

Il faut les éloigner l'un de l'autre alors ! répliqua Rando en se levant à son tour.

Non attends Rando, je pense que Tsuki est elle aussi victime de cette emprise. La légende n'est pas très claire sur ce point, mais des histoires ont toujours circulé de manière orale dans le pays. La prédiction fait référence à un rite. Et cela me rappelle une histoire que m'a jadis racontée ma grand-mère. Certains enfants porteurs d'une forme particulièrement avancée de la marque des loups seraient en quelque sorte associés à une âme sœur, qui agirait comme catalyseur de leur pouvoir. Cependant pour arriver à maitriser ce pouvoir exceptionnel, les porteurs doivent entrer en résonnance avec leur catalyseur par un rite qui a malheureusement été oublié depuis longtemps. En l'absence de ce rite, le porteur et le catalyseur n'auront de cesse de se retrouver et de se détruire l'un l'autre, comme dans une lutte de pouvoir au sein d'une meute. J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est ce qui se passe en ce moment. Tsuki n'est pas arrivée par hasard jusqu'ici. Elle a utilisé inconsciemment le meilleur moyen d'approcher Kakashi, à savoir Iruka.

Mais il faut donc d'autant plus les éloigner l'un de l'autre alors ! Si c'est pour sauver Kakashi et le pays, je suis prêt à me débarrasser de cette gamine ! reprit Rando.

Ce n'est pas si simple, répliqua sèchement Rina. Une fois le porteur et le catalyseur en contact, il sera impossible de rompre cet attachement fusionnel autrement que par le rite initiatique. Si l'un des deux meurt, l'autre mourra aussi. Il est donc crucial que nous gardions Tsuki en sécurité le temps de trouver un moyen d'accomplir le rite.

Mais je croyais que ce rite était oublié depuis des lustres, lança Koza.

Nous allons devoir trouver un moyen de le retrouver, et rapidement. Nous aurons besoin de toi, Iruka, reprit Rina en se tournant vers le jeune sensei.

Je ne vois pas trop comment je pourrais vous aider…

Iruka, je pense que tu es l'homme des eaux dont parle la légende. Tu as forcément un rôle à jouer. Qui d'après toi incarne le mieux l'amour sincère pour Kakashi ? Tu es le roc de Kakashi, il sait qu'il peut compter sur toi. Il t'écoutera.

Iruka hésita quelques secondes avant de pénétrer dans les appartements princiers. Il avait peur de se confronter de nouveau à Kakashi, après les paroles blessantes qu'il avait prononcées sous le coup de la colère. En entrant, il fut soulagé de ne sentir que la présence de son amant, la discussion serait plus facile sans Tsuki dans les parages.

Kakashi était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond. Il ne fit pas un mouvement à l'arrivée de son compagnon.

Kakashi ? J'aimerais te parler, murmura Iruka mal à l'aise.

Celui-ci se redressa et un rayon de lune irradia de la fenêtre pour venir éclairer le bras gauche du Prince.

Kashi-kun, tu saignes ! s'écria Ie jeune homme en courant vers lui.

Le jeune sensei distingua nettement la trace de dents enfantines. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Kakashi lui dit :

Iruka, tu avais raison, il y a un problème avec Tsuki. Je vais avoir besoin de toi, reste s'il te plait.

Iruka serra son amant dans ses bras, et lui raconta sa longue conversation avec Rina et les autres. Les évènements à venir s'annonçaient complexes et dangereux, et le dauphin avait bien l'intention de soutenir son compagnon une nouvelle fois. Pour l'heure, il décida de lui prouver que son amour était bien intact malgré ses paroles irréfléchies, et lui fit l'amour tendrement pour le laisser enfin s'endormir apaisé au creux de son épaule protectrice.

**Pfiou ! pas facile de s'y remettre après tant de temps ! Petit chapitre de reprise donc, soyez indulgents m'sieurs dames ! Je sens que j'embarque encore une fois mes loulous dans une aventure rocambolesque… allez, à la revoyure !**

**Et n'oubliez pas les comm ^^ **


	17. Chapter 17

**Yo les jeunes !**

**Me revoilà (déjà ? Oo) pour la suite de « toi et moi ». **

**Si vous aimez les KakaXIru, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur cette page, où sont recensées les meilleurs fanfics sur notre couple préféré ^^: **

** community/KakashiXIruka-francais/105394/**

**Elle n'est pas très facile à trouver, donc n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le petit « follow » pour ne pas passer du temps à la chercher . **

**Si vous désirez que votre fanfic apparaisse sur la page, un petit mp avec le lien de la fic (niveau de français correct souhaité, le staff est à votre disposition pour une éventuelle beta lecture). **

**Le couple kakashiXIruka vaincra mouhahaha ! (ça y est je craque lol). **

**Et comme d'hab, à votre bon cœur pour les reviews !**

**Chapitre 17. **

Une clochette sinistre retentit lorsque l'homme ouvrit la porte. Il secoua son manteau, laissant tomber à terre des paquets de neige épaisse, qui vinrent former une flaque sur le sol crasseux. L'endroit était désert, à l'exception de la matrone derrière le comptoir. D'un signe de tête, elle lui indiqua l'escalier. Sans un mot, l'homme rejoignit l'étage. Au fond de la pièce, il reconnut la silhouette patibulaire de son contact.

Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, dit-il en tirant une grosse bouffée de fumée ocre de son cigare.

Ça a été plus facile que prévu, répondit le nouvel arrivant. Le petit est dans la place.

Un rire sardonique emplit la salle.

Il ne restera bientôt plus rien de ce pays, et de son Prince !

Le tripot était situé dans l'un des villages les plus reculés du Pays des Glaces, à la frontière Est. Les habitants y étaient pauvres, mais heureux. Tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une bande de mercenaires décident d'y élire domicile. Certains avaient bien essayé de se rebeller, mais cela s'était fini dans un bain de sang. Personne n'avait alors plus jamais osé manifester la moindre protestation. Le village, nommé Kaizu, vivait depuis lors dans la terreur. Bien sûr le pouvoir central n'était pas au courant de la situation, car la direction du village avait été prise par un homme aussi brutal que manipulateur.

Loin de là, à Saphira, Kakashi boudait.

Kakashi…

Le Prince avait décidé de s'enfermer dans un mutisme plus qu'enfantin.

Kakashi ! Je te laisse trois secondes pour arrêter de bouder ! Non mais sans rire, tu as quel âge sérieusement ?

…

Kakashi ?

Le Prince, accroupi sur le canapé, la tête dans les genoux, jouait nonchalamment avec la petite statuette que lui avait offerte Rina à son arrivée. Celle qui avait la forme d'un dauphin. Muré dan un silence plus qu'irritant, Kakashi avait décidé de faire tourner son dauphin en bourrique. Et cela avait l'air de fonctionner à merveille. Jusqu'à ce que…

Aie ! s'écria Kakashi, plus vexé qu'autre chose. Tu m'as fait mal !

Mais bien sûr, Monsieur le Prince des Glaces, reprit Iruka, qui venait d'asséner une tape derrière la tête de son compagnon. Et puis commence par enlever tes pieds ce canapé.

Pff. On croirait entendre Rina, répliqua Kakashi en levant les yeux au ciel.

Iruka se mit à ricaner, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de son Prince. Puis il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte. Kakashi, après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, se rua après lui.

Iruka ! Attends-moi ! tu vas où ? D'accord, j'arrête de bouder, mais reste avec moi !

Et bien voilà, on y arrive ! franchement, Kashi, tu as passé l'âge de faire ce genre de caprice. Et c'est pour ta sécurité, et celle de Tsuki, que vous êtres confinés à la citadelle. Crois-moi, ça ne m'amuse pas plus que toi. Mais tant qu'on n'a pas troué le moyen de réaliser ce fameux rituel, il va falloir que tu sois patient…

Mahhhh, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ma principale qualité ça ! Bon, et bien puisque c'est ça, tu vas m'aider à passer le temps, répliqua Kakashi en enlaçant son dauphin.

Mais t'es vraiment impossible ! enlève tes mains de là, répondit le brun en repoussant les mains qui se glissaient déjà sous sa chemise. Je dois aller à la bibliothèque.

Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda le Prince en faisant la moue qu'il savait irrésistible.

Mais Iruka pratiquait l'ancien jounin depuis assez longtemps pour résister à ce genre de méthode.

Tu ne tiendras pas en place et je ne pourrais pas me concentrer si tu es là. Ecoute, trouve-toi une occupation, je ne sais pas moi, lis un livre, vas te promener dans le jardin, ou nager un peu dans le grand bassin. Tiens, j'ai une idée, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas embêter Hikaru ou Ruika ?

C'est pas gentil ça, sensei !

Oui, mais il n'y a pas de raison pour que je sois le seul à subir ça, soupira Iruka. Bon j'y vais, à toute à l'heure. Et n'oublie pas, tu vois Tsuki à seize heures.

Iruka embrassa tendrement Kakashi et quitta la suite princière. Depuis la réunion du conseil, il avait été décidé que Kakashi et Tsuki seraient éloignés l'un de l'autre dans la journée, en dehors d'une visite quotidienne de deux heures. Kakashi, conscient de la situation, avait bien accepté cette décision, ce qui était loin d'être le cas de Tsuki. Celle-ci avait un don certain pour faire faux bond à ses nourrices, mais sa destination était toujours la même : la suite princière. Ce jour là cependant, la petite était particulièrement calme. Elle jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre, en chantonnant une comptine apprise par Ruika. Elle ne parlait toujours pas, mais l'expression de ses grands yeux noirs remplaçait aisément sa voix.

Tsuki, tu as de la visite !

A la voix de sa nounou préférée, l'enfant se leva d'un bond et courut vers l'entrée. Mais elle stoppa net, déçue. Ce n'était que la vieille Rina. Tsuki semblait être très méfiante envers la femme, et cette dernière le lui rendait bien. Un petit détail insignifiant avait alerté Ruika. Une simple lueur de colère, oserait-elle dit de haine au fond du regard de l'enfant. Ruika n'avait aucune preuve, juste un mauvais pressentiment. Elle passait donc régulièrement voir la petite afin de percer son secret. Elle n'en avait pour l'instant parlé à personne car, bien que sauvageonne, la fillette avait réussi à gagner l'affection de tous. Elle finirait bien par trouver une faille dans la carapace de Tsuki.

Dans la bibliothèque, Iruka soupirait. Depuis plusieurs jours, il écumait les livres pour trouver un semblant de piste concernant le fameux rituel. Et malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait rien trouvé. Rien de rien. Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. L'enjeu était trop important. Le dauphin alla reposer le livre qu'il venait de consulter. Il sursauta lorsqu'un jeune homme l'interpella :

Iruka-san ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé !

Le jeune homme, perché sur une échelle, sortit un vieil ouvrage d'une des plus hautes étagères du fond de la pièce. Fébrile, il descendit de son perchoir et manqua un barreau. Iruka réussit de justesse à le rattraper.

Montre-moi ça, Akio ! Kami-sama faites que ce soit bien ça !

L'ouvrage fut déposé précautionneusement sur une table, faiblement éclairée. Iruka parcourut le sommaire, et son regard s'illumina.

C'est bien ça Akio ! On va enfin pouvoir mettre fin à tout ça !

Le plus jeune sourit chaleureusement à son aîné. Il travaillait depuis peu à la citadelle, et n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Son caractère ténébreux avait plu à Iruka, qui lui avait proposé de travailler avec lui à la bibliothèque. Le jeune homme avait immédiatement un enthousiasme débordant. Et Iruka avait tout naturellement fait appel à lui pour la recherche particulière que Ruika lui avait confiée. Le dauphin avait vite compris qu'Akio n'était pas très bavard, et respectait cela. Même s'il avait pris le temps d'interroger le jeune homme, il n'aurait probablement rien appris, et surtout pas la vérité. Car Akio venait de Kaizu, et sa présence à la citadelle était loin d'être hasard. Il n'avait cependant pas imaginé qu'il serait si facile d'effectuer sa mission. Il avait tout d'abord introduit un livre ancien qui n'avait jamais appartenu à la collection de la famille princière. Il avait laissé son aîné mariner quelques jours, cherchant avec lui avec entrain. Puis comme par magie, il avait sorti le fameux livre. Iruka ne s'était douté de rien, trop content d'avoir enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Akio n'en avait pourtant pas tout à fait fini avec le dauphin. Il devait devenir indispensable au brun, afin d'avoir accès à certaines parties de la citadelle. En manipulant encore un peu Iruka, il pourrait probablement obtenir les informations essentielles à la poursuite du plan machiavélique de son chef.

Kakashi faillit renverser son plateau lorsqu'il entra.

Tsuki, lâche ma jambe s'il te plait, tu vas me faire tomber !

L'enfant se mit à rire en sautillant autour du Prince. Il déposa son plateau, chargé du goûter de la petite, et la prit dans ses bras. Celle-ci vint se lover au creux de son épaule en roucoulant.

Tsuki et Kakashi jouaient depuis une heure, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer un Iruka surexcité.

J'ai trouvé ! On va pouvoir réaliser le rituel ! Kakashi, il faut réunir le conseil immédiatement !

Kakashi sentit Tsuki se raidir dans ses bras. Il avait remarqué que l'enfant était sous tension lorsqu' elle était en présence d'Iruka ou de Rina. Malgré toute l'affection qu'il portait à la fillette, il avait la sensation étrange qu'un danger flottait au dessus du pays, et qu'elle y avait sa part de responsabilité.

Malgré les protestations de l'enfant, Kakashi la reposa sur le sofa et se leva pour suivre son dauphin.

_Je veux encore jouer ! Reste avec moi !_

_J'ai des choses importantes à faire Tsuki. Je reviens vite. Sois sage. _

Iruka n'entendit rien, mais sut qu'ils parlaient encore par télépathie. Saisissant son compagnon par le bras, il croisa le regard de Tsuki, et un frisson parcourut son corps. Encore un mauvais pressentiment.

La salle du conseil était en effervescence. Rando se tourna vers Akio, resté en retrait.

Tu es qui toi ?

Ah c'est Akio, mon assistant, répondit Iruka. C'est lui qui a trouvé le livre.

Ah… répliqua le chef des armées. Je suppose que tu t'en portes garant alors.

Oui bien sûr !

Le sourire du jeune homme de Kaizu n'échappa ni à Rina ni à Kakashi.

Bon, le rituel me semble assez simple, mais je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il faille quitter la citadelle pour le réaliser, dit Ruika.

Rando, tu te charges de constituer une escorte discrète. Koza, tu assureras la logistique. Ruika, tu restes à la citadelle et tu trouves une excuse pour expliquer l'absence de Kakashi. Hikaru, tu nous accompagneras, ainsi que toi Iruka.

Rina se tourna vers Kakashi, et poursuivit :

Kakashi, il va falloir te préparer toi aussi. L'avenir de notre pays est entre tes mains, encore une fois, conclut-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Durant l'étreinte, elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

Méfie-toi de cet Akio, il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Et sois attentif à Tsuki, j'ai toujours un mauvais pressentiment.

Dès que le conseil prit fin, Akio s'éclipsa pour rejoindre ses appartements. Après avoir rédigé une note détaillée sur le déroulement des futurs événements, il attrapa le chat qui ronronnait sur un fauteuil, fixa sa lettre à son collier, et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser filer le matou. S'il avait baissé les yeux vers le jardin, il aurait vu la chevelure argentée du Prince des glaces observer le félin quitter la citadelle en direction des faubourgs de Saphira.

**Encore plein de rebondissements à prévoir pour le prochain chapitre ^^**

**Sinon, j'ai une bonne très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer : avec l'accord de DarkAuroran, je reprends officiellement la traduction de « stranger situations » dont j'avais traduit les 3 premiers chapitres. Ne vous attendez cependant pas à une publication rapide, car les chapitres sont longs et la traduction ça prend énormément de temps. **

**A plus les loulous ! **

**(Et n'oubliez pas les reviews ^^)**


End file.
